I'm just a dreamer
by Anana553
Summary: Adrian shows up in Rose's dreams and drives her crazy. In both ways,good and bad. T couse i'm paranoid. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**AN: My first Adrian-Rose fic. Hope you like it. Enjoy =]**

**P.S. I own nothing but this story =(**

As soon as I put my head on the pillow I fell asleep. A wonderful scenery appeared in front of my eyes: a beautiful young forest, sunlight slipping through the branches. Grass and bear's bed on the ground. Beautiful flowers here and there. Just me, in this silent place. A few steps to the right there was a small river, water going down the hill gurgling. And behind a tree…

Oh crap.

Behind a tree was Adrian Freaking Ivashkov. This dream was too good to be my dream.

He got out of the shadows, his trademark smirk on his stupid face. He was wearing a black shirt with a V décolletage (of course he was one of the few guys that looked good with such thing) and jeans. Wow. I had never seen him like this. It looked good on him. Tough I'd never tell HIM that.

"Missed me, little Dhampir?"  
"Not at all. What do you want?" I asked, not bothering to be polite.

"Oh, just visiting you. I missed you."  
"Well I didn't. So how about you let me sleep?"  
He rolled his eyes.

"How many times do I have to tell you, my love? You are asleep. This is your dream!"

"If this is my dream, why is a stupid, self loving, idiot, smirking, wanna be, womanizer, rich Adrian in it? It looks more like a nightmare to me."  
"Ouch. Harsh words, Rose. Too bad I don't believe you" he winked. "So, shall we go for a walk?"  
"How about you let me sleep?"  
He gave me that don't-make-me-repeat-myself look and took my hand. His fingers gently touched mine. Somewhere on the font I could hear 'Pretty woman'.

"Adrian."  
"Hm?"  
"We are in a forest."  
"Yeah. I know."

"Why can I hear 'Pretty woman'?"

"Oh, you can?" he chuckled, playing stupid. Not that it was an act, if you asked me.

"You can't?"

He didn't respond, just kept walking, and mumbled something that sounded like 'walking down the street…no one could look as good as you…'. Oh great, after Dimitri's antique music, now here comes Adrian with his pretty woman. Dimitri. Oh, crap. Shouldn't have thought of that. Of Dimitri. Or Tasha. Or…

"Here we are" he suddenly stopped.

Crap. We were in front of a palace, with the size of a small country!

"Are you insane? How does this even have enough space in my head?"  
He just laughed, with his laughed that always reminded me of pouring caramel. What can I say, he does have some charm, can't deny that. But I won't deny his lack of substance either.

"Oh, time to end our little adventure" he said stopping in front of the palace.

"What? NO! No, no, no, you got me here, now show me around!"

He laughed again. Only he could bring me in front of a huge beautiful building, and then say 'oh, time to go'.

"Sorry, little dhampir. Next time"

He bowed in front of me, took my hand and kissed it, then all the dream started to fall apart.

"Morning, sleeping beauty! Time to go to classes." I heard Lissa near me.

I felt like I hadn't slept at all. Screw you, Adrian.

**That was it. Likes? Dislikes? Please let me know. **

**I am a big fan of Rose and Dimitri, but there is something about Adrian…rawwrr.. Anyway, please, review! **

**~Anana**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey there **

**SageAngel thank you very much for your review! It made my day =]. And Supersinger98: thank you too very much! **

**And my eternal gratitude to everyone else who added my story to fav/story alert! **

**Happy new year xD. I owe nothing. BTW this takes place somewhere in Shadow kiss (somewhere at the beginning). **

After a very hard day (thanks to SOMEONE) I finally went to sleep. I hoped Adrian will stay in his empty head tonight. Of course he didn't. So I found myself in front of the very same castle from the night before. I talked before I could see him, knowing he's there.

"Repetitive much? Or you don't have any new ideas?"  
"Oh, I have plenty of ideas, little dhampir. Most of them including you and handcuffs."

I just stared at him. Ew.

"That is disturbing. Let's make a deal" I said. "Make me wear only my underwear in this dream, then leave me alone FOREVER!"

"That would be no fun, Rose. How about you take your clothes off and stay only in underwear in this dream, then you show me the real thing tomorrow?"

He really didn't get my message.

"Adrian, the only thing I'll show you will be my fist if you keep pushing your luck"

"Whatever you say. So, still want to see this place? Or want to go straight to business?"  
"Just show me around already" I finally said rolling my eyes.

He laughed and guided me to the huge front door. The hall was enormous, with plenty of baroque and Victorian decorations. Adrian seemed very pleased with himself, like showing me around his house.

We arrived in front of a weird yellow door.

"Rose, I have to ask you a question before we enter here."  
"Sure. What?"

"Can you call me Jack?"  
"Jack?"

"Yes, Jack. I'm bored with 'Adrian'. To pompous. I'd rather go with Jack."  
"That's creepy, but okay…Jack." I winked and pushed the door. He smirked behind me. I don't know why I agreed to play his game, but here I am.

That was…uhm, okay, to make it short, in the moment I opened the door the hall disappeared and I found my self on a ship. No, on a HUGE ship!  
Of course. Stupid me, stupid, stupid Rose!

We were on Titanic. And my name was Rose. And he had asked me to call him Jack.

"You sonofa…"

I didn't get to end that, because I was at the very top of the ship, where Rose and Jack 'flied' together. Oh, that scene was so romantic! Not with Adrian, though.

This time I was wearing a white dress with a black velvet gown. Of course. I've seen the movie lots of times with Lissa – who cries every time we watch it. But I still like the Titanic. And then again, I'm here with Adrian, so it's not so amazing. It's kind of freaky actually, since he's in some poor boy's clothes and looks cheaper than he ever had.

"Look what I ended up doing for you, my love. You could at least give me a thank you kiss"

His front was gently pressed against my back, and through those clothes I could feel him very well. He was warm. And feeling his breath on my neck was kind of turning on. And he smelled good. And he had brought me on Titanic and I could feel the wind in my hair, which was amazing!

But he was Adrian.

So I told him to get the fuck off me and not to rape me.

And he said he would never ever do that. And I was pretty pleased, until he added 'at least not without your permission'.

That's when I told him to let me sleep and he put his arms around me in a tight embrace, put his head on my shoulder and said 'I'm pretty comfortable right here, aren't you?' . And I said 'no', and pushed him over the board. In the cold water.

I woke up screaming. I looked at the clock: three in the morning. A second later I run out of my room and knocked gently at his door.

With my foot.

I heard a grumble and a half naked Adrian (only a t-shirt and knickers) opened the door.

"That hurt little dhampir"

"I'm so, so sorry! Are you hurt for real?"  
"Of course not" he chuckled, then turned serious, "but don't do that again."  
"Oh, why not?" I asked in a sarcastic tone.

"Want to come in?" he smirked to me.

I raised an eyebrow in disgust. Oh, yes, Adrian, I'd love to come in! Nooot.

"Uhm, no thanks. Sorry for pushing you over the board of a huge ship, in freezing water. Night"  
"Sweet dreams " he said closing the door, but still catched my 'not if you are in them' and laughed.

Back in my room, I couldn't fall asleep anymore. I went to Lissa's mind, thinking that if she is asleep I might get some of her sleepy mood.

The only problem was that Lissa wasn't asleep. She was with Christian. And he was uhmm at the very top of her. And she was uhhmm naked. And he was uhmmm…

OKAY I needed to get out of there! My first tought (was actually Lissa's) was that Christian was hot, so hot, I wanted him so bad! Then it hit me: EW! I'm not into Christian at all. He's not Dimitri or Adrian. No, delete that, he's not Dimitri, end of story! Cut Adrian out of this. Ew.

But still.

No, ah, I'm going nuts! And it's all that clown's fault. I couldn't sleep all night after that, afraid to close my eyes and dream Adrian or Christian, or even worst, both of them!

Screw you, Adrian.

**That was 2'nd chap XD**

**Hope you liked it. Let me know please. **

**Happy fanficing!**

**P.S. Vampire Academy is better than Twilight ?**

**Plzz tell me what you think. I like both, but I guess I'd rather go with VA (more action + Rose can survive without a boyfriend saving her ass. Sorry, Bella)**

**Love, Anana  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey there xD**

**bloodyXfangs: Thank you so much for your review! I'll keep updating as soon as I can .**

**Roses96: thaaanks =] I try my best**

**Thanks to everyone else who added my story to fav/subscribed. **

A week passed and Adrian kept the distance. Thank God. But my life turned sixty degrees so I didn't actually have time to enjoy his absence in my dreams: I was assigned to Christian, yes, Christian, my very own pain in the ass.

So Lissa was giving me a hard time about it: 'protect him', 'take care of him', 'don't let any imaginary strigoi touch him', 'don't try anything with him while you sleep in the same room' etc. Sure, Lissa, I can't wait to jump on your boyfriend, since I've already seen him naked through your eyes. Ew.

Anyway, the first night in the same room with Christian was cool. He treated me like a sister slash guest.

The second night was all right, tough it sucked a little because I had to change in the bathroom and all, and I had to do it fast. Because you see, if I didn't, some guardian wanna be strigoi might attack my moroi while I'm changing my underwear.

So yeah. The third night was cool. Until I fell asleep and found myself in a white empty room, with four walls, no exit. Great.

"Missed me?"  
"No" I answered without hesitation.

"Of course, they all say that. So, do you know where we are?" Adrian asked  
"Why should I know? You brought me in this creepy place"

"It's not a creepy place. It's a place where your dreams and wishes come true."  
"You're in my dream, all right, but you aren't quite on my wish list, you know."

From nowhere a table appeared. A frame with a sepia picture on it. A picture with a more mature me, a baby in my arms and Adrian, looking just the same, with an arm around me.

Another frame materialized : an older me, Lissa near me, Dimitri with an arm around me and Adrian on the other side of Lissa. Christian somewhere in the back.

"That's mine." Adrian said looking pretty sad, "and that's yours"

"Mine what?"  
"Dream of the future. Oh, at least you want to keep me close" he smirked. "But Belikov is the one that's touching you, not me." He sighed. "Oh, well, for now I'll have to settle for your friendship. For now."  
"Uhm, Adrian, I think my dream is better than yours: is that me with…a baby?"  
"Our baby" he smirked

I probably made a very disgusted face because he started laughing.

"Well, that was it for tonight, my love."  
"What, that's all?" I said, sarcasm in voice.

"If you want me to stay more…" he smirked.

"Nah, it's cool. I'll survive. Go now." I said grinning.

"I'm hurt" he said touching a spot on his chest,

"The heart is more to the left."

He just smirked, took my hand before I could react, and placed it on his chest. It was a dream, all right, but I could feel his heart beating. It was fast and irregular.

"It's like this every time I'm around you" he said with that dreamy-crazy-spirit-affected voice that sometimes freaked me out. But now it was just sweet. I was quite impressed by him being so deep, and melting because he was so cute. Though I felt a little guilty because I didn't feel the same.

Okay. Cut. Did I just say 'Adrian was deep and cute and sweet' ? Crap.

"Are you using compulsion on me?"  
"Nope. It's impossible in dreams. Trust me, I've tried" he winked.

Oh. So it's me thinking this crap.

Oh.

All right. Anyway, Dimitri comes first whatever I want to feel. He'll always be number one in my heart…oh, this is all so mushy and corny!

Rose, stop thinking, NOW! God, it's so easy to be stupid, I sometimes wish I was too. Moments like this, for example.

Adrian waved and left. I woke up a few hours later in Christian's room, his stupid alarm clock near my head.

"Wake up sleeping beauty. Time to go to breakfast."  
"Go to hell."  
"Nah, too hot there, even for me. So, are we going, or what?"  
"I know I'm your guardian but I'm not coming with you to hell."  
"No, smartass. Breakfast. Lissa and Adrian are waiting for us. And I don't want to leave her around him too long."  
"Jealous much?" I asked rosing from my bed.

"So funny. I mean it. The guy is nuts. And he might rape her."  
"No, he is too into me to rape her."  
"What? Into you?"  
"Yeah, he's stalking me in my dreams" I said remembering how last night Adrian acted like Tarzan, showing his heartbeat. We had our moment, but it was gone now, and I really wasn't in the mood for his flirting.

"Oh. Cool. Coming?"  
"Will you wait? I can't go in pajamas. "  
"Why not?"  
"Because." I said, pretty pissed, and went to the bathroom. A few minutes later I joined Christian to breakfast. Like he said, Lissa and Adrian were already there, with Eddie, a good friend of mine (Mason's best friend and Lissa's temporary guardian. Grr).

"Morning"  
"Hey, princess"

"Hey, Hathaway. Ready for a new day?"

Guess who's line is each of the above.

"Hey, Lissa, fuck you Adrian. Yes, Eddie, as usual."

"Oh, I'm hurt" Christian said, his trademark smirk on. "I don't get a warm welcome, Adrian?"  
"Sure. Hey."  
But Christian didn't get the 'warm' welcoming, because he was all around Lissa, who was kissing him senseless.

"Oh, not again" I said rolling my eyes.

"Would you like to do the same?" Adrian offered.

"Right. But not with you"  
"I'm afraid Belikov is a bit busy right now" he winked. "so you can have me instead"  
"I'm afraid your brain is a bit busy too, isn't it? Trying to find himself?"  
"So funny. "  
"At least you admit"  
"Rose."  
"Adrian."  
"Rose."  
"Adrian."  
"Rose."

"Oh, shut up already" Christian said from somewhere under Lissa. "You are annoying"  
"So are you" I said

"Yeah, but I'm not pretending to hate someone, then flirt with them, okay?"  
"I don't hate Adrian. I don't like him either"  
"Sure" Christian raised an eyebrow then turned back to his…business.

"You were saying?" Adrian smirked to me.

Oh, God.

**That was it for now. Thank you for taking time to read my pieces of art xD**

**Please review =]. Byee~~**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Heey theeere ^^**

**I'm in a good mood. I don't really have a reason, it's just how I feel right now. xD**

**So THANK YOU SO MUCH: **

**xRachellAnimeFreakx**** : I'm glad you liked it! I love Rose and Dimtri a lot too, but Adrian is just adorable ^^ And I don't really know what's going on with him in Spirit Bound (Last sacrifice isn't in my country just yet. Can't w8 for it!) so I went for A&R ..**

**sunayna4sho**** : thank you!**

**jsd ivashkov**** : thank you for your review (and adding my story to fav xD) ! I hope I won't let you down.**

**Enjoy =]**

Okay, only Adrian and Christian would interpret the way I'm pissed off by Adrian as 'flirting'. Gee, guys, have you ever flirted FOR REAL?  
Now really, if I flirted with him, I wouldn't have been annoyed, or dismissive or bored. Which I was. And while Lissa was snoging Christian there I was stuck with this goody two shoes over here, who tried to make me kiss him. Which I didn't want.

At all.

Fuck you, Dimitri. Not that it was his fault. His only fault was that he was in love with me but didn't do anything about it.

….

"Goodnight, your bossiness" Christian said when we went to bed, me on the mattress.  
"Goodnight flame boy" I responded

"Sweet dreams…of Ivashkov…"  
"Sweet dreams of me cutting your balls."  
"Watch the language"  
"Just sleep already" I mumbled and closed my eyes.

As usual I didn't realize when I fell asleep, I only found myself in that dreamy but awake mood: one of Adrian's dreams. He really didn't get tired of this.

I was in a large room, like a living room, belonging to the queen or something like this. I guessed Adrian's living room might look something like this. It was very pompous and expensive. And there he was, the evil incarnated himself.

I growled.

"You are that excited to see me?" a tired looking Adrian said.

"Yeah. That excited."  
"Why do you play hard to get?" He winked but I took it serious.  
"I don't play. You know…that I..I am…" I started to trip over my own words.  
"That you are in love with Belikov? Yeah, I know. But I also know he won't do a thing and it annoys the shit out of you. And you are not a very patient girl, my dear Rose. And I also know that you like me too, though you won't admit it just yet."  
"Sure. I didn't know you could read minds"  
"I don't. I just…I know you pretty well, you know"  
"We haven't known each other for that long"  
"Long enough"  
"Whatever. So, what are we doing toda…tonight?" I asked, accepting my fate.

Adrian just smirked (what else would he do?) and pulled out a chair for me.

Then he sat on the chair in front of me (it was a small table near a huge and long one). A few seconds later food appeared. Somon, Chicken, pizza, soup, and plenty of other rich stuff.

"Wow. We can actually eat in a dream?"  
"I don't know. I've never tried. Shall we?"

"Uhm, yeah, sure" I said a bit insecure. I didn't want to die asleep because I've been poisoned by Adrian's weird imaginary food.

"C'mon. I would never hurt you, Rose. Don't you trust me?"

Oh no, that doesn't work on me.

I looked at his face.

Oh, God. He has those puppy eyes, and pout and all! How am I supposed not to react?

"Cut the crap, Adrian. I'll eat. Just…don't pout" I said and he smirked.

"Come on. Give it a try."  
I looked at him one more time and thought that if I would die, his face was the last I saw. Sad.

I took a slice of pizza and got it to my mouth. I opened it. I saw Adrian staring at my boobs and glared at him. I took a bite. I chewed it. It was good!

"Hey, I'm not dead! Umm, yummy, this is good!"  
"Told yea."  
"Sure, whatever. Hey, why aren't you eating?"  
"I'm not hungry."  
"Oh, so you're just testing your magic abilities on me?"  
"How about you eat some more, then you tell me if you wake up hungry or not, okay?"

"Why would I?"  
"Because you are sweet and will do this for me" Adrian tried his charm on me once again. Right.  
"Oh, am I now?" I said smirking

"For sure. Anyway it's not hard. Just eat some more. You said it's good, no? So why not?" He said with that tone he used in real life when he was using compulsion. Of course it wouldn't work now, but at least he tried, didn't he.

"Shut up already. I won't eat anymore" I said and took another slice of pizza. He watched me with amusement and took a sip of wine from his glass. Oh, I didn't even notice that glass before.

"Are you really drinking?"  
"Yeah."  
"Won't that affect your capacity of concentration? What if you lose it, and this food will taste like shit? "  
"It's not real wine, just like that isn't real food, so no harm done"  
If it wasn't real food why did I feel fuller and fuller by the minute? I really didn't see his logic. If he had any. Whatever. I ate a few more stuff, then decided it was enough and looked at Adrian.

Messy, sandy hair, a pair of emerald eyes, pale skin (but not that pale), a proportional nose and smirking lips were composing his face. Wow. I never looked at him too close in a dream, and I realized that in real life, he usually had those dark things under his eyes. From alcohol probably.

But here it was his world, his rules, so I guessed he didn't want anything to ruin his 'pretty face'. Talking about narcissism. Though he really had a pretty face.

Don't get me wrong, I always knew that, I mean he had a reputation of getting a lot of girls in bed, but I never really thought of it.

A second later I realized I was thinking about Adrian's looks. And THAT was a problem. I spend too much time with him. Not by choice of course, but still. I had to do something about it.

Being rude didn't work, he considered it 'a turn on'.

Ignoring him didn't work, because he kept mumbling by himself stupid things, right near me.

Shouting at him didn't work either because he thought it was 'fun'.

I couldn't give in either, right?  
So what the fuck did I do?

The subject of my thoughts interrupted me:  
"So, you're done with that?" he didn't wait for my response and cleaned the table with a smack of fingers. Wow. Cool.

"Do you like movies?" he asked me suddenly.

"Umm, yeah, sure. Why?"  
"I just wanted to know. Tell me your favorite movies"  
"Uhmm.."  
Which were my favorite movies? I didn't really care for horrors or thrillers. Family movies didn't do it either, I mean my mum left me so she could do her job, I didn't really get to enjoy that kind of love. So what was left…

"Well I guess I liked Titanic…" I begun and he smirked, "until you got me there, then it became my worst nightmare" I said, but Adrian wasn't affected at all. He seemed more like amused. "I also like uhmm… Gone with the wind?"  
"I was sure you'd like that" he said surprising me. I never expected him to watch that movie. "It's about a strong, independent woman who is chasing a dream she will never get, instead of real love, which is right in front of her."  
I was a bit thunderstruck. I never thought of it that way.

Scarlet had that freaky obsession for..what was his name? Ashley. And at the end she realized (a bit too late) that he wasn't the right one. Their 'love' was an illusion. So she went to tell Rhett how much she actually loved him.

Of fuck, Adrian thought I was some kind of Scarlet, and he was my Rhett.

Which was really close. Womanizer. Rich. In love with someone who loved someone else.

I sighed.

The difference was that Dimitri wasn't actually in love with another woman, and he wasn't a pussy like Ashley, and he wasn't stupid.

He was…agh, so much more. But we couldn't be together. So why not move on?  
Yeah, easier to say that to do.

I'll move on when I'll be ready. For now…for now I'll settle with this. Friends with Adrian, accepting his constant flirting. In love but never with Dimitri. Lissa's guardian. That's right, that's what I'll do.

Wow. I really am some kind of Scarlet O'Hara. Though I'd never marry someone I don't love. Would I?

"So, apparently this wine really did affect me after all" Adrian mumbled after a few seconds of silence, me being trapped in my thoughts.

"How so?" I said

"I see two of you." I started laughing.

"Maybe we should go to bed" I said, somehow understanding and caring. Wow. Of course he was the same.

"Together?"  
"Right. Not going to happen. Goodnight, Adrian."  
"Goodnight, Rose" he said, and the dream was gone.

**That was it =]**

**It was a bit longer than the other chapters, but I didn't know how to do it shorter without losing what I wanted to say xD**

**Rose really reminds me of Scarlet O'Hara, in many ways. So I thought I would put it here. **

**I'm not sure how many of you have seen **_**Gone with the wind**_** so I'm a bit nervous about this chapter but I hope you liked it. Please review :)**

**~Anana**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Chapter five: here =]**

**I hope you'll like it**

**Rose Melissa Ivashkov**** : Thank you so so so much for your reviews! They really made my day xD.**

**P.S. I like ur name xD**

** : thank youuu ^^. I hope I won't let you down**

**GabbiCalabrese**** : thanks, it really means a lot to get reviews from you, guys^^**

**sunayna4sho**** : thanks again, and I'm glad you like it *hearts flying* **

**Eternal gratitude to everyone else who added my story to fav/subscribed. **

**Love you all ~~**

I was tired. Really tired. . It was Saturday . So I theoretically I didn't have to babysit Christian today. But Kirova though I have been 'rude' lately, so I should get to spend more time with my moroi. How can I not love her? I mean, my only two days of the week when I can spend time only with Lissa, without flame boy interrupting us and snoging her, were now gone, because 'I've been rude'.

Luckily Christian wanted to sleep late, so he didn't bother me, which was good. But Adrian and Lissa decided they weren't in the mood to practice the voodoo spirit thing, so they came to Christian's room.

If it was just Lissa (and Eddie) it was cool. But since it was Adrian too, it was a nightmare came true.

"Morning Christian. Morning Princess"  
"I'm not a princess, she is" I said (more like mumbled) pointing at Lissa, who chuckled.

"You are my princess" Adrian kept annoying me  
"'ight. Nooot." I said from somewhere under my pillow.

"I think she meant 'right, noot'" Christian laughed at my sleepiness. Of course he was awake, since his girlfriend was there. After a few seconds I rose from my bed and looked around. Christian, Lissa, Adrian and Eddie were talking usual stuff. So I went to the bathroom to brush my hair and wash my teeth. I came out of the bathroom and…

Oh, great, Lissa and Christian were getting physical once again. I was feeling amusing so I said:  
"Hey, Adrian, wanna make out?"  
"Sure" he said, "Anytime."  
"Cool, because these two are abhorring me"  
"Ahem" Christian suddenly said stopping…whatever he was doing with Lissa. "I knew it"  
"Knew what?" I asked bored.

"That you wanted to kiss Adrian"  
"I would kiss even Stan right now, thanks to you two. " I said looking at him like he was nuts. Which he was. "I only picked Adrian because he was the only one around"

"And this is where your theory, slash defense goes down" Christian grinned. "Eddie is here too" he said pointing at the corner of the room where Eddie was acting like a shadow.

Crap. I've forgotten about Eddie.

"Hey it's not my fault he's such a good guardian I can't even see him" I said in my last attempt to keep my dignity. Right, nice try, Hathaway.

Adrian smirked. Christian smirked. Eddie smirked. Lissa had the 'you need a boyfriend' look.

I was doomed.

"Suuuure. Then give me a kiss, Hathaway. Come on, don't be shy" Eddie said approaching me, and I jumped in the opposite side. Which was a mistake, because Adrian was there, lying casual on the wall. Until I bumped into him. And he grabbed my shoulders.

"Oh give it a rest. I'm not kissing any of you. I'm a lesbian. Now leave me alone!" I said and sit on Christian's bed.

"Right, sure you are, Rose. We all know that. Don't we Lissa?" Christian said  
"Sure, she is as lesbian as I am"  
"Oh, good, then it's crystal clear." He continued the torture. "Rose is straight. So who will it be, then? Me (at this Lissa frowned), Adrian-poo here, or Eddie?"

"Uhmm none?" I said with my arms raised in defense. Aghh, take me now!  
"I'm afraid you have to pick someone" Adrian smirked.

"Okay." It will last only a second. I'll tell them who in this room I'd rather kiss and they'll leave me alone. "Adrian" I answered honest.

I mean Eddie is like the big brother I never had. Plus he would never kiss me because I dated Mason. And Christian was like the little annoying brother I never had. So Adrian, who was like the pain in the ass I never had before I met him, was the best choice.

"I knew it!" Christian grinned, and before I could do anything to run away, Adrian put his arms around me and approached his face to mine.

"I was kidding, you know. I don't want to kiss you"

"Sure you don't" he said and I could feel his hot, peppermint breath. Oh, God, he wasn't really doing this, he wasn't…

But all my thoughts had gone away in the moment his lips touched mine. I felt electricity pouring from his body to mine, and though I could taste alcohol on his tongue (he drank that early?) he tasted so good…

Adrian deepen the kiss. Our tongues were dancing a weird dance of pleasure.

And I responded. Believe it or not, I, Rose, responded to Adrian's amazing kiss.

Yes, I did say 'Adrian's amazing kiss'. I'm not sure when, but at some point grabbed his hair with my hands, and he growled. Mhmm…

He had some skills, I'll admit… I wished it never ended…

I'm doomed.

At some point I realized I could hear someone shouting and laughing, and clapping their hands. I took a step back and looked in his green eyes: Adrian seemed as dazzled and confused as me. He also had a satisfied smirk on his face. Sure.

"Well, well" Christian said looking at us unbelievable. Apparently he was just teasing, he didn't actually believe I would enjoy kissing Adrian. Trust me, Christian, neither did I.

Eddie was looking at us half amused half sad. Of course. Mason.

And Lissa was clapping her hands and giggling.

"Uhmm yeah. Happy now? Just so you know, I didn't like it" I said, and felt like there was a huge sign above me saying 'LIAR' but I didn't care. I couldn't say 'kiss me, more, MORE!' like I wanted to. He was Adrian, after all. I'm not that lame.

Am I?

"I'm sure you didn't" Adrian mumbled staring at me.

Eddie was looking at his shoes.

"Hey, I liked the show, do it again" Christian said and I glared at him.

"Go watch some porn and give me a rest"

"Oh, I can feel your love, Rose" Christian said, laughing now.

I'm not sure if I mentioned before: I'm doomed.

**That was it. I hope you liked it. Reviews are really appreciated xD**

**Thanks for taking time to read my stuff. **

**P.S. Don't you have songs that remind you of stuff? I do. For example, Show must go on (sang by Queen) reminds me of Blood promise, Invisible man (Queen) reminds me of Christian, and Friends will be friends (Queen again) reminds me of Lissa and Rose. I guess because I was listening to the 42 Queen songs I have in my computer again and again when I was reading the books :D (I read them all in one week).**

**Just saying xD. Lots of Love, Anana^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I owe nothing but this story xD**

**Thanks to:**

**Disha: thank you so much for your review! I sure will, but it's a slower process xD**

**Sunayna4sho: yeah, that's kind of sad, but he is a good guy xD. Thank you for your review! **

**Gabbicalabrese: I'm glad you like it ^^ **

**Thanks to everyone else who added my story to fav or subscribed :D**

**P.S. in last chapter I wanted to thank too but I don't know it didn't appear xD so thank you!**

I was starring at the plate in front of me. It was full of fish and salad. Something I would usually eat. But now I couldn't. I just…couldn't.

My mood was swinging from super extra mega happy to ultra sad and annoyed and pissed and…aghh the frustration…the sadness…the pain.

I really don't understand anything anymore. Yesterday changed my life.

_~Flashback~_

Rose woke up and played the guardian all day, walking like a shadow near Christian. At some point he and Lissa decided they needed privacy, so they entered a room with only one door, so no wanna be strigoi could get enter without facing Rose first. And no strigoi did.

But Dimitri came to her at some point. And he looked…sorry.

"Hey, comarade. What's up?"  
"Don't call me that. I came to tell you that I'm leaving."  
"You're WHAT?" she asked and felt her heart stopping for a second.

"Leaving. With Tasha. Tomorrow. It's for the best."  
"But…b-but you said you rejected her offer " she said in a blank tone.

"I did. But I've been…persuaded to accept it."  
"Oh, she gave you a blow and you said yes?" she said trying to cover up her anger and pain with sarcasm.

"No. I'm sorry Rose. So, so sorry" he said in a pained voice. "But we can't happen."  
"You said that before. But neither of us could help it" she said looking at her shoes.

"I know. That's why I'm leaving"

"Oh."  
"Didn't you say I should accept her offer?"

"I…I did. But I didn't really mean it."

He just nodded and turned to leave. She grabbed his hand and he flinched.

"Rose. No."

With that he left.

Later that day she was crying in her room, not caring about Christian, and for once in her life, not caring about Lissa.

And she cried so hard, she had no more tears to cry.

How could he? How? What they shared…had been short, but so, so passionate and real. How could he just leave her? Probably he didn't even want her anymore, now that he had Tasha.

She looked at herself in the mirror. She had puffy red eyes, her dark hair was a mess and her whole body was aching.

She wasn't crying anymore. She was done crying. She was strong. She shouldn't have cried in the first place. He wasn't worth it. Well, he was, but he was gone. Puf. Just like that.

Ten minutes later there was knock at the locked door. She didn't answer or say anything. She thought it was Lissa, and she really wanted to be alone.

"Little dhampir" said a kind voice. "Let me in"

Adrian.

"Go to hell."  
He didn't say anything for a while, then responded in a tired voice:

"I heard about Belikov."  
Of course.

She didn't say anything, hoping he would go away.

"Rose, don't make me go to Alberta and tell her you're neglecting your moroi."  
Crap. He would do that.

"Go away."  
"No. Let me in"  
She went to the door and opened it furiously.

"WHAT?" she shouted.

"He left with Natasha Ozera. That son of a…"  
"Adrian. Just shut up and tell me what do you want."  
"How can I shut up AND tell you what I want at the same time?" he asked half amused.

"Don't know. Find a way" she said not bothering to think before she talked. She really didn't give a shit on what Adrian wanted right then, she just wanted him to leave.

He smirked for a second, probably thinking at something pervert, then put his serious face back on.

"Rose. Did you cry?"  
"No." She answered a bit too quickly.

"Riight. I believe you" he said in a sarcastic tone while Rose went to her bed and lay on her back, eyes closed.

"Close the door after you when you leave, please" she said in a falsely polite tone.

"I would normally take that as a 'get the hell out' from any other woman. But you WOULD say 'get the hell out' , Rose. The fact that you didn't makes me worry" Adrian said leaning on the wall.  
"Too bad"  
"Do you know any words longer that a syllable?"

"Yes. Fucker."  
"Well, that was a nice word. How about you try something more…cheerful?" 

"I don't really feel cheerful, Adrian."

"Don't you say"  
"Cut the crap, just leave me ALONE!" she finally boomed, opening her eyes.

"No."  
She rose from her bed and went to the door, intending to open it. She turned to him in a demonstrative way before opening the door. But a second later, Adrian was a few inches from her, his green eyes starring into her brown ones.

She had her back pressed on the wall, and still, he was so close she could see every single of his few and almost invisible freckles.

She wanted to slap him , so she raised her arm.

A second later he touched her lips with his, in a sweet peck that left her breathless. Once again his soft lips pressed her with more passion, once again she let him. His scent was intoxicating her, his hand on her hips were making her dizzy, his slow and delicious kissed were driving her crazy.

He kept kissing her until they both needed air.

"Adrian." She said his name like it was the first time in her life when she heard it.

"Yes?" he said breathing hard.

"Nothing" she responded and put her arms around her arms around his neck and pressed her lips on his, wanting more.

…

_~Back to present~_

Oh. My. God. Did that really happen? Is Dimitri really leaving today? Did I really enjoy kissing Adrian, for the second time ( !), and then__I initiated the kiss?

Thinking of Adrian sent chills down my spine. Oh my. This is bad. Really bad.

I mean the last thing I needed now was another guy. As usual, an older guy.

Did I really feel that way about Adrian?

Well…truth is…I wasn't really sure if I loved him, but something was there. I enjoyed kissing him just as much as I enjoyed kissing Dimitri. Which was weird because none of the guys I've been with (that would be A LOT of guys) ever managed to make me feel that way…

"Morning. Hey, where were you yesterday? I could have been killed, you know" Christian said grabbing a slice of bread.

Let's see, hmm, half of the day I've been crying over Dimitri, and the other half I've been kissing Adrian and I enjoyed it. What about you, Christian?  
"I had a really bad head ache. And something was bothering my chest and gorge and I didn't want you to take the cold I had. But I ate a lot of fruits and stuff so now I'm better. You know I have a great immune system. And Kirova gave me permission" I said.

Yeah. Lie, lie, lie, lie, lie, true, lie.

I had no ache (maybe a short one from crying), nothing was bothering my chest except the hole I have.

I couldn't give you any cold since I didn't have any.

I didn't eat anything yesterday.

I'm not better, I'm just confused.

I do have a great immune system.

Kirova gave me no permission, but Dimitri talked to her and said I was sorry because my mentor was leaving so 'I should have a day off'.

"Oh" Christian said. "Okay. Where's Lissa?"  
"Don't know."  
"You don't know or you don't care?" Lissa asked from behind me

"Hi, Liss. I'm so, so sorry for disappearing yesterday. But Dimitri left and…I needed some time to think"  
"He left? Where? Why?" Lissa asked, with a kind tone. She wasn't upset anymore.

"To shag my aunt" Christian said chuckling while I felt something big and painful in my stomach.

Adrian sit near me at the table and said:  
"Shut up, Ozera, can't you see she's upset Belikov left? He was her mentor after all" he said as a matter of factily and took a slice of tomato from my plate.

Christian raised an eyebrow and started eating, while Lissa was studying my face.

"Are you eating that?" Adrian asked pointing at my plate.

"No." I said looking at the opposite wall. I couldn't look at him. I just couldn't. He grabbed the plate and started eating.

"Oh, Rose" Lissa said a few seconds later, "I just realized."  
"What?" I asked in a blank tone, but a bit worried. What did she realize?

"About Dimitri."  
Shit.

"You're going to miss him! I mean he wasn't just your mentor" Lissa kept talking.

Shit.

"He was a friend too! Oh, how could I be so blind? I mean you didn't like him that much because he was such a Zen talker, like you called him, and we all know you don't like to be kept in balance, but you care about him! Oh, I'm so sorry" She said looking at me with big eyes.

YES! I took a deep breath after I realized I hadn't breathed while Lissa talked. So she didn't find out about me and Dimitri. She just realized we were 'friends'.

"Yes, I'll miss him. But it's cool" I said with a grin and finally looked at Adrian who seemed very amused by the situation.

Because he knew. From the begging, Adrian knew about Dimitri. And he didn't say anything.

After we ate we met with Eddie and went to the feeders.

"Eddie can you take care of Lissa and Christian, and let Rose come with me?"  
"Uhm ,yeah, sure" Eddie said in an uncertain tone.

"Thank." Adrian said and leaded me to a feeder, in a small room, like a broom closet. But there was no feeder there.

"Uhm…Adrian?" I asked looking around us, in the small, empty room. He didn't respond, just closed the door behind him and approached me.

"Rose…" was all he said before pressing his lips on mine.

**That was chapter 6 xD. I hope you enjoyed it. **

**What would you like: to keep Rose and Adrian in a secret relationship, until some point, or make them go public from the begging? Please tell me what you'd like more :D.**

**Please don't be shy, review! Reviews make my day xD**

**Happy fanfic-ing ^^**

**Anana.**


	7. AN

**Hey there =]**

**Obviously this is an author's note *.***

**Please give me reviews at chapter six, so I know what to do next :D. **

**Keep it a secret or go public? Until now only GabbyCalabrese said she'd like it private xD. **

**I would do it private, but I need more opinions! Please let me know: review previous chapter and tell me .**

**Love, Anana ^^**


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: HELLO ^^.**

**First: I'm so, so sorry for the spelling mistakes from the previous chapter :D. I only noticed them after I posted it. I'll try to be more careful. **

**So. THANK YOU SO MUCH for you reviews! I'm such a happy person right now xD.**

**The results are: the majority wanted to keep it private for now, so I'll go with that :D. Thank you so much for telling me! I'm sorry for those who wanted to go public from the start, at some point they will come clean ^^. **

**GabbiCalabrese: thank you so much for all your reviews! It's great to see that someone keeps reading what I write xD. Thank you for telling me your opinion!**

**Disha: I'm so glad you liked it ^^. Thanks for your review =].**

**AdrianIforevere, rosedimitri4eva, sophie, JazXoXo, Big J Ivashkov, disha, Mrs Ivashkov, graciedimitri4ever, Selene and loveuall THANK YOU SO MUCH for your reviews :). **

**Thanks to everyone else who added my story to fav/subscribed .**

**You are all awesome! THANK YOU again xD.  
**

**Here it goes:**

Oh my. What am I doing?

I'm in a very, very small room. With a very, very horny Adrian. And I really, really like it.

I have to be nuts, that's the answer.

He kissed me, just a peck on the lips. Then again. Then once again. Then I couldn't hold it anymore and kissed him back. Hard.

And he seemed to like it. Mmm…

We kept this for a while, my hands on his chest, our bodies touching from top to bottom, his hands on my hips. Oh, that felt good…

Until my brain woke up from it's beautiful dream and said 'hellooo, this is the part where you stop and walk away!' but my body didn't really agree with that. So I kept kissing him…

Adrian was the one who broke the touch, took a step back, looked me in the eye, just like the first time we kissed, and said:  
"This is..this… Rose…" he begun somehow puzzled.  
"What? You dragged me here" I said

„Yes, but nobody asked you to respond me"  
„Respond you? Who ever said I did respond you?" I asked looking anywhere but at him. Which was hard, because that freaking room was empty and I had nothing to look at.

"Sure." He said skeptically. "Do you, somehow, by mistake, enjoy kissing me?" he smirked.

"No, where did you get that idea from?" I said still looking at the empty walls.

"Oh, I don't know" Adrian responded and raised his arm. He brought his hand to my neck, and barely touched it, just enough to make me shiver. Then his fingers went down my neck, around my collar bone. I was enjoying the sensation, when I saw his smirking face and pushed him away.

"Back off, perv"  
"Sure" he said and took another step back. But I wanted him, his warmth, his lips and his fingers near me so bad...

"Okay, maybe I did enjoy kissing you" I mumbled after a few seconds of silence.

"Good. Because I enjoy kissing you too. And I don't want to stop doing it."

I raised my head at this, and, I couldn't believe it, he wasn't smirking. He looked somehow concerned. But victorious.

"This is weird" I said.

"Not at all. You know I like you, what if you started liking me back?"  
"Don't you dare use compulsion on me" I said trying to push him away with my hand. But because I did the huge mistake of placing my hand on his chest, he took it, and kissed it slowly.

I thought I was going to melt, then and there.

"We can't happen" I said with a sigh. Then I remembered the same words getting out of Dimitri's mouth and I wanted to slap myself.

"Why not?" Adrian asked surprised. "We wouldn't be the first dhampir- moroi couple"  
"It's not about dhampirs or morois." I said. "It's about us. Think about what people would say!"

"Why do you care?" he asked messing his hair with a hand.

"I just… do. Please. I'm sorry."  
"So you would want to be with me?" he asked with a smile. Not a grin or smirk. A real smile. A very sweet one. You should smile more often, Ivashkov.

"N..yes. But we can't…"  
"Let's keep it a secret" he said.

"What do you mean?" I asked, though I knew too well what he meant.

He looked at me like a teacher looks at his best student when he pretends not know how to spell 'cat'.

"Is this tempting enough for you?" he asked touching my cheek with his fingers, in a gentle pat.

"They can't find out" I said and I could see his face lighting. He seemed happy. Really happy.

"What? Who?" Adrian said smiling. Ha ha.

"Nobody. About us. I want to keep doing this, but we'll have to keep it a secret. Okay?"  
I really didn't want to hear Lissa. Or Christian. Or see Eddie's sad face.

But Christian especially.

"Whatever you want, my princess" he said moved very close to me. "As long as we keep doing this, I'm fine with whatever you want"  
His hand found my back and pulled me into him, his lips found mine, and I was lost.

I could sense through the bond that Lissa was wondering where we are so I told him we need to find an excuse.

"How about 'Adrian went to kill himself and I stopped him'?" I said smirking.

Just because my body liked his, that didn't mean I had to like him.

"How about 'Rose wanted to shag me and I stopped her'?" he said smirking.

"How about you are an idiot. Let's go."  
"What's our excuse?"  
"You're stupid and you got lost" I said before opening the door. I peeked outside. Our friends were on the other side of the room, so didn't see us getting out of the broom closet.

"Hey there" I said waving

"Hey. Where were you?" Lissa asked.

"Adrian is a monster. I think he fed from, like, three poor people"  
He frowned at me but turned to talk to Lissa about spirit stuff, while I talked to Eddie about guardian stuff. And Christian was mimicking cutting his vein with an invisible blade.

"You should try the real thing, flame boy"  
And with that we could live.

The next few days passed pretty fast, without any other… professional meetings between me and Adrian. I did a good job as a guardian for Christian and he did a good job being and addicted jerk.

We were at cooking class (who else than Christian would take cooking classes) when he decided it was time to tease me.

"So, you and Adrian"  
"What about me and Adrian?" I asked in a bored tone. I knew he didn't actually know about us, it was just the kiss we shared at their dare.

"You like him"  
"Not more than I like you. And that sais something" I smirked.

"Nah, you wouldn't snog me"

"I didn't snog him, it was just you, annoying the shit out of me. So I had to do something."  
"Sure, sure" he smirked arranging a plate with vegetables.

"Eww, who would eat that?"

"What's wrong with my food?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Brocoli, cauliflower AND spinach on the same plate?"  
"Don't ask me, that's the recipe."  
"Then it's a disgusting recipe"  
"Don't try to change the subject"  
"Why, so you can fuck with my nerves more?"  
"Yeah, something like that"  
But then an instructor entered the room to check if we were doing our duties so I sadly had to back off and stop talking. Sadly.

After class we met with our happy two friends: Lissa and Eddie. Adrian was nowhere.

"Hey, Castile, how's it going?" I asked sitting near him on a bench.

"I'm good, Hathaway. You know, usual stuff. Protecting your best friend from big, bad, ugly guys. You?"  
"Oh, I'm good. I'm doing my best taking Christian to the most creepy places, but no strigoi got him until now" I sighed.

"Oh, good luck" he winked while Christian started mumbling something about 'stupid friends'.

"Hey Rose, are we going shopping this weekend?" Lissa said. "I mean you're not grounded anymore. We can go! Don't do anything stupid, so you won't annoy Kirova, and we're good" she started clapping her hands, probably at the thought of torturing me.

"Oh, sure, okay"  
"Rose, can you come for a second? Kirva asked for you" Adrian said coming from nowhere.

"Yeah, sure"  
"ROSE, did you do something?" Lissa asked stoned.

"Nah, I'm sure she just misses me." I said and went with Adrian, a bit concerned though. What did I do?

We were on the hall that leaded to Kirova's office, when Adrian grabbed my hand and took me on a small and long hall, wend down some stairs and entered a small room, like and old classroom.

I actually think it was an old classroom. Desks and chairs were my first clue. The blackboard was my second clue. I'm smart.

"Adrian! I doubt Kirova stays in here" I said pointing at the objects covered with dust.

"I know. You really thought I was taking you to Kirova?"  
"You aren't?" I asked.

He just grinned and approached me. His arms circled my waist. He kissed my cheek. Then my jaw. Then the corner of my lips. I closed my eyes, enjoying once again the touch of Adrian Ivashkov.

He kissed me full on the mouth, until we both needed air. I responded him with hunger. Oh, how much I've missed that.

Why did I always end up having a secret affair with an older guy? At least this time he wasn't my instructor, so it was more legal now. And I had to say, Dimitri's kisses were deep and sweet, and I loved them, but Adrian had something… different. In a very enjoyable way.

He didn't hesitate to grab my butt after a while, and I have to say I didn't mind at all. One of his hands was massaging my back, the other was touching my butt, my hands were somewhere under his shirt, feeling his so toned chest.

Who would have ever thought? I mean I've never seen him doing anything that requested an effort, so where did he get those muscles from? But, hey, what did I know?

At some point, when I was playing with his belt, he growled and took a step back.

"Rose."  
"Hm?" I asked looking at him innocent.

"Keep your hands to yourself. "  
"Why?" I asked in a wanna be seductive way. And I think it worked because he growled again.

"Because you are making this very hard." He said.

Good. I mean, I didn't want to have sex with Adrian. I mean not yet.

I MEAN NOT EVER! Ahem, right. No, not ever , never ever!

But I liked to know that I had that effect on him

"Oh, am I?"  
"Yes" he said and took another step back. "Let's go up, they're going to worry."  
"We have to be more subtle, you know. This is the second time we're going somewhere together, for a pretty long time." I said. Thought I felt like we had been in there for ten minutes, it turned out to be twenty.

Time runs fast when you feel good, doesn't it?

We went back and told our friends that Kirova wanted to tell me that I was free to do what I wanted on weekend, but I had to be a good girl. And we said it took that long because there was someone else in her office.

Smart, huh?

**That was chapter 7 xD. **

**I hope you liked it. Eight is on it's way ~**

**Review, please!**

**Lots of Love, Anana ^^ **


	9. Chapter 8

**AN: I don't own VA, or Rose, or Adrian (though I wish I did), KFC or I-phone either. I only own this story- line xD.**

**GabbiCalabrese (thank yooou)**

**AdrianIforevere (thaaanks ^^)**

**disha ( I'm working on it^^. I'm happy you like it) **

**stranger yeah (yay, your review made me feel so good! .)**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH for your reviews! They make my day ^^.**

**Thanks to anyone else who subscribed/ added this story to favorites :).**

**Enjoy:**

"Soo, it's time for shopping!" Lissa was giggling on a sunny Saturday morning.

"Yes." I mumbled. "But that comes later. Now it's time to sleep."

"No, it's time to rise and shine!" she said and took the covers off me.

"We went to bed at two last night" I said, trying to open my eyes. I didn't succeed.

"Yes, but we had fun, didn't we? And now it's time to have SOME MORE fun!" she said happily.

Christian came out from the bathroom, dressed in black, for our funeral: shopping with Lissa.

"Oh, yes, last night was really fun" he said, " especially after I dared Rosie Poo to kiss the ground I'm walking on. That was fun"  
"Oh, shut up" I said and threw the pillow at him. "At least I'm not the one who got drunk, then was dared to stay only in his underwear, and agreed."  
"You enjoyed that didn't you?"

"Not at all." I yawned. Ah, nothing wakes you up better then an intelligent conversation with Christian.

"I have such a hangover" Eddie said entering Christian's room. He was a dedicated guardian, so he decided to join us today, though he loved shopping just as much as Christian. That means not at all.

"How are we travelling?" I asked rosing from bed.

"Adrian's own private plane" Lissa said, happy like a rainbow.

"Is lord Ivashkov joining us?" Christian asked, his voice full of sarcasm.

"Duh, it's his plane, silly" Lissa said and approached Christian and buttoned his sleeve.

"Why so cheerful this morning? I asked, while choosing the clothes I was going to wear.

"No reason" she said looking exactly at Christian, who smirked back to her.

"Oh, okay, I don't want to know" I responded pretending to cover my ears, and I went to the bathroom to change. The mirror showed me a pretty girls, black hair that needed to be brushed, with huge, dark circles around her eyes. But still, I was pretty.

I put on my favorite pair of jeans and a red t-shirt. I decided it was a special occasion so I put a silver bracelet on my left hand.

We went to the garage, from where we took a car. It got us to the place where Adrian's plane had landed.

Three guardians had joined us. Two for Adrian, one for Lissa (besides Eddie) and I was for Christian. Of course he didn't get two guardians, he had his parent's sin. But it was cool, I could handle him.

We sat, Lissa and I on one side, Eddie and Christian on the left side, and Adrian on the seat in front of Christian's. It wasn't going to be a long journey: only one hour.

An air hostess, blonde, long legs, pretty face, dumb look, was walking up and down the aisle, offering us food and drinks. I think she was a blood whore, but I'm not sure. She was certainly a dhampir.

"Good services, Adrian" Eddie said taking a juice from the blonde's plate

"Thank you" he turned to Eddie and winked. "You have no idea how good"

The boys started laughing. Idiots.

"Carla." Adrian called and the blonde immediately went to him.  
"How can I help you, lord Ivashkov?" she said, leaning closer to him.

I had to fight the urge to go there and punch her. He just smirked and took a bottle of whisky.

"Thank you" he smiled to her. That bitch.

"If you need… anything else… don't hesitate to call me" she winked and left.

THAT bitch!  
Not that I was jealous.

Nope.

Not at all.

BITCH.

He nodded and opened his drink.

"Starting early, Ivashkov?" Christian laughed.

"As usual" he said, with no sign of embarrassment.

I thought I had to do something, I couldn't help it, so I stood up and said loudly:  
"I am going to the bathroom" and started walking up the aisle.

After a few steps I could hear Adrian saying 'Excuse me please, but I think I'll accept Carla's offer'.

What the…

I kept walking and I think my face was twisted in a pretty angry way because the other air hostess, an old woman, was looking weird at me. I went to the only bathroom and closed the door. When I wanted to lock it I could feel someone opening it and I heard Adrian giving some orders to someone.

Then he entered the impossible small space I was in and closed the door behind him.

"What are you doing?" I asked a bit panicked.

"Answering your SOS signal"  
"What SOS signal?"

"The one you had above your head when Carla was flirting with me"  
"I didn't see any"  
"Of course not, it was above your head"  
This didn't make sense. It was one of the dumbest conversations I've ever had with Adrian and that said something. But then I realized he might be serious.

"You mean my aura?"  
"Oh, yes"  
"What did it say?" I responded chuckling at the thought of my aura 'saying' something.

"It said 'jealousy'. "  
"Did not!"  
"Did."  
"Did not!"  
"Did."  
"How do you know?"  
"It was something between pink – that would be lust, or love, it depends. And red- anger. And some black- murderous thoughts." He said smiling.

"Oh." Was all I managed to say. Crap.

Just then I realized how close we were. Very close. So close that I could kiss him if I moved two inches to the left. Which I did. And he responded me happily.

After two minutes, I'm not really sure how, I managed to take his coat off, and he was only in his shirt, which I was twisting in my fingers, moving my hands up and down his chest. His hands were one in my hair, one on my butt, moving in small circles. And God, I liked that.

Five minutes later we were back on our seats, with no eye contact. I was playing Solitare on Lissa's I-phone, Eddie was listening to something on his ten thousand years old CD player, and Lissa and her honey bunny were talking silently with Adrian. Carla wasIdon'tcarewhere.

Time passed and we arrived to the closest mall. We went all together, the guardians carrying our bags. I had two. Lissa had around one thousand.

"Lissa…" Christian said after two hours of shopping. "How about we go and eat something?"  
"Sure, go ahead, but take care of the bags" she said looking around for other interesting shops.

"Aren't you joining us?"

"Later" she said and grabbed my hand. "Adrian are you staying with us?"  
"Sure. I have resistance to shopping" he smirked.

"You don't have resistance, you LIKE it!" Christian said incriminatory.

"Whatever, flame boy" he waved and came near Lissa and I.

"Hey, that's MY hot nickname for Christian!" I said, pretending to be upset.

"Do you have proof?"  
"I'll show you proof" I said raising my fist.

"Rose." Lissa said bored. Then added in a more excided tone: "Let's go to Victoria's Secret!"

"Lissa. We're with Adrian"  
"I don't mind" he smirked.

"Of course you don't. See, he doesn't!" Lissa smiled to me.

"Yeah, he doesn't mind, he can't wait to see us in lingerie."  
"Oh, but he won't peek, will you Adrian?"  
"Of course not." He said smiling like and angel.

"Lissa, if you want to go to Victoria's Secret with Adrian, you are nuts."  
"No, you are being paranoid."

"Oh, am I?"

She didn't respond and grabbed my hand. Adrian followed us chuckling, probably because he was going with us at Victoria's Secret. Great. Two girls, a lingerie shop, and the most pervert guy I've ever met, don't really go together.

Not that I minded that he was a perv sometimes… ahem, I didn't say that, those were the hormones talking! Yup, not me…

"OH MY GOD ROSE YOU HAVE to try this on!" Lissa squeaked showing me a pair of panties with matching bra: purple. I have black, white, even grey or red lingerie. But nothing purple.

"It would suit you so good!"  
"It's not like there's someone to see me in it, so no point in buying those" I said in my last attempt to make her give up. Adrian smirked.

"Oh, you'll find someone" Lissa said and pushed me to the changing cabins, "go try them on. Adrian, turn around!" she ordered. Oh, God, I wasn't going to get away with this, and I knew it. So I went to try the purple stuff on, and hoped Adrian was peeking. Ahem, not me, my hormones.

And I had to say Lissa was right: they DID suit me well. With my…

"With your dark hair and creamy skin… rawwwr… delicious. Buy them. " I saw Adrian near me in the full size mirror. He just said that and left. I guess he couldn't risk to be seen by Lissa. But still. I was… glad… he told me that he…liked my …outfit.

And now I'm having fantasies about Adrian in a store. I'm screwed.

I dressed back and Bought the lingerie. Lissa was thrilled. Adrian was making allusions. We were ignoring him. We went to Eddie and Christian who had just finished their KFC food. I was hungry to death, but everyone else wanted to go back to the academy, so we went.

And I ate there. Healthy food, not that crap they ate at the mall.

We all went to bed that night, Christian and I as usual, he on the bed, I on the mattress.

And after I closed my eyes, I immediately fell asleep, very tired. But after I while, I could feel that thing. The thing that told me I was in one of Adrian's dreams. Cool. I've missed that. Not that he needs to know.

**Chapter 8: done. I hope you liked it ^^. **

**Review?**

**Sincerely yours, Anana.**


	10. Chapter 9

**AN: I own nothing but this storyline xD. **

**Mrs Ivashkov: THANK YOU so, so much! Your review made me so happy ^^. I'm really glad you like my story. Yaay ^^**

**Sunayna4sho: thank you for your review! Yes, he is xD. **

**Disha: thank yooou~ I'm working on it :)**

**Gabbicalabrese: thanks for ur review! Sorry for that, I just didn't want to be too much in one chapter :D**

**AdrianIforevere: thank you ^^**

**Thanks to everyone else who subscribed or added my story to favorites! **

**Chapter nine: **

I never thought I could ever be happy because Adrian was violating my privacy.

But, here I was. And he was entering my dreams and thoughts without my permission. Well, kind of. Anyway, I was happy to see him. He was wearing a… okay, is that a superman costume?

"What the heck." Was the first thing I said seeing him.

"Don't you like my new outfit, little dhampir?" Adrian said.

"Not at all. Take it off" I said covering my eyes.

"I knew you wanted to see me naked"

"I knew you didn't have a brain. You know, you are just like the scarecrow. From 'The wizard of Ozz', you know, the one that sang 'if I only had a brain…'. Sounds familiar?"

"I didn't know you liked children movies." He said, ruffling his hair.

"There are a lot of things you don't know about me" I said. And it was true. But I didn't know a lot of things about him either…

"So, no protest this time?" he said, referring to the scandal I was usually making when he entered my dreams.  
"I'm used to it" I sighed.

"Aha. Well, this time I have a real purpose"  
"Oh, do you?"  
"Yes. I came to ask you to come in my room. If you want. Because I can't go in yours, Christian is there."  
"Uhmm… we can't" I said, though I wished we could.

"Why not? You won't get caught. Anyway, Belikov isn't here to catch you this time" he said as a matter of fact-ly and I glared at him. How dare he bring Dimitri into this? But he had a point. I could be really sneaky…

"Okay. See you in five."  
"Okay?" he said incredulous.  
"Yeah, okay. Why are you looking at me like that?"

"It's just … unexpected. Okay, see you" he said and the dream faded. I woke up.

Christian was snoring. He was asleep.

I gently opened the door and walked on my tip toes until Adrian's room. I knocked once and he opened. He was wearing only short pants. Oh. Oh my.

I found myself in the very situation of being in front of a more than half naked Adrian.

And he looked damn good. I mean, not okay, not all right, not good. It was like he had a 'touch me' sign above his head. And it was screaming at me!

I blinked and waved.

"It took you longer than five minutes" he said closing the door behind me.

"Uhm, yeah, I tried to be silent." I responded.

"Okay." He whispered and approached me. I realized I was wearing only black knickers and an orange shirt. And of course he was checking me out. Not that I blamed him, I had cool legs. But it was nothing besides his chest, his abs, his long legs…

"You look good" he said with a crooked smile. "Aww, but why aren't you wearing the things you bought today?"

"Shut up. I'm not wearing those. Not now, not ever" I said, sitting on the edge of his double bed.

"I hope you'll change your mind" he said sitting near me. "You looked even hotter that now in them"

"I look hot now?" I asked looking at the floor. I was just curious what he would say.

"Mhmmm, you have no idea how hot" he said pressed his lips on mine. His hand immediately started moving up and down on my leg, while I grabbed his hair.

The thing with our kisses was that we were either really slow, dangerously slow, deliciously slow, either pretty aggressive and hungry. I liked both versions. This time it was the second one.

I have a theory: when Adrian kisses you, you can't think. I mean not at all. All I could sense was him, all I could think about was how much I wanted him. Nothing else. But when he stopped for a second, for both of us to breathe, I reminded something.

"Hey" I said moving back "I just remembered. Carla. Who is she?"  
"Carla?" he frowned, then his face lightened and seemed to realize what I was talking about. Maybe he forgot how to think too, when we were kissing.

"Carla one of the air hostess I employed. I think she's a blood whore" he said.

"Think?"

"Yeah, I never did it with her, though we were close enough a few times" he said and I stood up.

"What?"  
"Don't worry, that was way before I met you" he said with a sad smile. "I mean, after I met you, no matter how much I tried, not other girl appealed to me"

What did he just say? After he met me… did I really have THAT effect on him? That much? That deep?

"I… oh." I said.

"You know that I've been with a lot of girls before… but that.. doesn't bother you, does it?" he said, ruffling his hair a bit nervous.

I looked at him like he was dumb. Which he was. Hellooow, Adrian, you are the guy who wanted to be with me while I was still in love with some other man. What the fuck. Why would I mind? I mean I have been with a lot of idiots myself.

"Nah, it's cool." I said with a grin. How could he worry for such things? "But please try not to be with other girls as long as we are together" I said, just to be sure.

"Not going to happen" he smiled and I grinned back to him.

"Oh, I just realized! In my.. our dream, you said there are a lot of things we don't know about each other! How about we play a game?" he asked and I frowned. A game?  
"What game?"  
"You ask a question, we both answer it, I ask, we both answer, and so on."  
"Oh. Cool. Okay." I said. He really had a point. I mean that way we would find out more about each other. I had no idea why, but I was very excited about our 'game'. What did this guy do to me?

"Okay, you go first" he said and sat more comfortable on the bed.

Hmm okay, let's see. I decided to start with something easy.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked

"Purple" he said without hesitating. I had just bought purple lingerie. Fuck.

"Yours?" he asked when I didn't say anything.

"Uhmm red, I think" I said, though my mind was screaming 'LIAR'. My favorite color was green. But that was recent. Until now it had been red. So I went with red.

"Okay, my turn" Adrian smirked. "What's the name of the first boy you've ever kissed, when, and where" he said and I thought. First boy…

"His name was Alex, we were in fourth grade. I think it happened in the park, it was a dare" I said remembering Alex, a cute but brainless dhampir I haven't seen in years.

"Well in my case it was Leonardo, I was sixteen, at a club"  
"Wait" I said stunned. "YOU kissed a guy?"  
"Uhm, yeah." He said. "Not that was the question? Who, when, where you have kissed the first guy" he said smirking.

"Ewww. You were gay? When you were sixteen I mean" I said, a little creeped out.

"Nah, I was bored. And I wanted to try everything."

"Everything?" I said wondering how far did he go with the Leonardo person.

"Don't worry my love" he assured me. "I only kissed a guy. Let's not go that far" he laughed.

"Oh" I said relieved. "Okay. Still, ew. My turn: who is your best friend?"

He hesitated then said:

"His name was Theodore. We were calling him Teddy. He was turned strigoi. Two years ago." He said looking at the walls.

"Oh. I'm so sorry" I said, feeling really sorry for him. I did know how it was like to lose a friend, what about a best friend… It must have been horrible. And being a strigoi was even worse then death…

"Is he still alive?" I asked.

"I don't know. Haven't seen him since. I tried to enter his dreams.. it didn't work."

"Oh. I'm sorry…"

"It's okay. But now… I don't think I have a best friend" he laughed and I suddenly felt sorry for him. He was actually a really good guy, when he wasn't an idiot.

But he rarely let his guard down. He was always cool and didn't care about anything. I just realized it was just acting. He was protecting himself by not caring. He cared actually. A lot.

I don't know where it came from, but I hugged him tightly, burring my head in his neck. He hugged me back, in a comforting hug, with no other meanings.

"Mine is Lissa" I said breaking the hug and he smiled.

"Don't you say"

I laughed.

"Your turn"

"When was the first time you got drunk?" he asked with a hint of smile playing on his lips. He really had to ask me something like this, didn't he?  
"Three years ago. At a party. I took my shirt off and danced on a table" I said covering my face with my hands, while Adrian laughed.

"I was six. I drunk a bottle of wine without my parents noticing. I didn't do anything crazy, I just felt good" he said with a large grin and I frowned. Of course he wouldn't do something to make a fool of himself, that was my job.

"What's your favorite book?" I asked.

"Uhmm, How to charm a woman in four steps?" he responded me. Of course.

"Okay. A real book now. With a story in it, not instructions for how to get laid" I said.

"I don't have any." He smirked. "I never managed to read an entire book"

"You're incredible" I said. "I'm not such a big fan of reading, I mean I'd rather kick some strigoi butt, but I liked 'Wuthering Heights'." I said sincerely.

"I saw the movie" he smirked.

"I didn't" I responded. " but the book was really good."

"Whatever. What are your favorite Disney movies?"  
"Are you serious?" I laughed

"Yeah."

"Uhm, okay, 'Mulan' I guess."

"Oh, I wonder why" he laughed, and I stuck my tongue at him.

"Don't tempt me" he said and I giggled. "Okay, mine are…"  
"Are?"  
"There are a lot of nice movies if you want to know!" he said and I laughed

"Okay, mine are' The hunchback of Notre Dame' because I like Phoebus, and 'The little mermaid'." He said.

"A lot of girls with small bras, I wonder why do you like the little mermaid" I laughed and Adrian just sniffed.

"I should be going back to bed… " I said getting up. "I have to wake up tomorrow"  
"It's Sunday"  
"I still have to. It's my only day, only with Lissa. I don't want to miss it" I grinned, thinking about how much time Lissa and I used to spend together.. now it was very different.

"Oh, okay. Goodnight kiss?" he asked and put his arms around me.

"No, I don't think so" I giggled and freed myself. "Night"

"WAIT! What about my goodnight kiss?"  
"Not getting any tonight. Byee"  
"Hey, that not fair!" I heard him say while I was closing the door behind me.

I went back to my room, again on my tip toes. I looked at Christian, who was deeply asleep, and covered myself. I was really tired. Though it had been a nice night. I've found out a lot about Adrian. We have to do it again tonight.

I just realized that I enjoyed spending time with him, not only snogging him. And that was something new.

**Ta-daaa! I hope you liked it :D. **

**Please review, I really want to know what you think about my story!**

**~ Anana **


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: I feel very inspired lately so I keep updating really fast, as I guess you have noticed xD. Anyway, thank you guys, for reading the stuff I write. I hope you'll like this chapter, because I enjoyed writing it ^^. **

**I owe nothing but this plot.**

**So:**

**Disha: yes they are ^^. Thank you for ur review!**

**Sunayna4sho: I know! xD. Thanks for your review.**

**Roses96: thank you ~~ I'm glad you liked it.**

**AdrianIforevere: yay. Thanks for ur review. They will :)**

**Gabbicalabrese: thank you :D. **

**BadGurl4life: I'm glad you liked it ^^.**

**Mrs Ivashkov: thaaanks . I try my best :D. I'm really glad u like my story =]**

**Thanks to everyone else who added my story to fav/ subscribed :).**

**Here it goes:**

I was terrified. I was running through the darkness of a forest, scared for my life, so scared I couldn't even think.

My feet weren't moving fast enough, they were getting closer. Closer. I had to hurry up, but I couldn't. Red eyes were following me from everywhere. I couldn't breathe. I got out of the forest.

My view was blurring, but I could tell I was running on a country road. I heard their almost inaudible steps. Right behind me. One of them was so close I could feel his breathe in my hair. It was gross, full of death. He grabbed my hair and pulled me back. I screamed and he thrown me on the ground with force. All I could feel was pain when my chest touched the cold dust. The cruel laughter scratched my ears.

"Rose. Rose, wake up!"

"Ah!" I gasped and woke up from the horrible dream. It wasn't real. Just a dream. No strigoi killing me. Just a dream.

I could see Christian shaking me. He sighed in relief when I woke up. I was full of sweat, and I was breathing hard.

"You scared the shit out of me" he said looking at me like I had two heads or something.

"Why?" I asked, still breathing hard.

"You were screaming." He said with a blank face. "Did you dream Ivashkov?" he asked then with a goofy smile.

"I wish" I said and stood up. "I dreamed… crap, I can't remember" I lied. Because I did remember, but I really wasn't in the mood to live through that again so soon.

I went to the bathroom and washed my face. I thrown the wet shirt in the bag for dirty clothes and put on a clean one. Then I decided I needed a shower so I took it off and took a cold shower.

God, that felt good. Water was going down my body, cleaning the dirt and bad memories. I got out of the shower and dressed up. I didn't bother to brush my hair and put it in a ponytail.

Christian was waiting for me. We went to breakfast together. Lissa was already there.

"Morning, love" Christian said and kissed her, when I pulled him back

"What the heck?"  
"Today is my day with Lissa. So back off, fire bug. No snogging, kissing, funny business, pecking, shagging, touching, petting today. Just friendship" I grinned to them and Christian grimaced. Lissa was chuckling silently.

"She's right, Christian. I'll see you later, okay?" she said and he sighed and moved to a table with Eddie, Mia and other guys.

"So, what are we doing today?" I asked sitting near her with my breakfast.

"First we go to the church. Then out in the park. Then we can go in my room." She said chewing her cereals.

"Cool." I agreed though I wasn't into the church stuff. But it was Sunday, and she wanted to go, so I was going with her.

And it was nice outside, so a walk in the park sounded just cool. We usually talked about a lot of stuff and never got bored.

And her room meant she was going to do my make up and vice versa. Not my favorite action, but for Lissa, anything. As long as we spent time together…

We ate then went to the church. After that we went to the park. We talked, we laughed, we ate chocolate…

The park was the space between the courtyard of the Academy and the real woods, a space with rare trees and a lot of paths Lissa and I loved.

"Let's run" Lissa suddenly said when we found ourselves alone between the trees. I laughed and ran after her. I was soon near her, then I outrided her. She laughed and tried to keep up with me, so I slowed down. We were getting deeper in the forest.

"I loooove feeling the wind in my hair" she said and closed her eyes for a second. She really looked like the most royal princess you could ever meet: tall, pale, slim, golden hair flying around her head, jade eyes, a beautiful dress.

I smiled at her and kept running. Suddenly, I felt the weird thing that tells me there are stirgoi around. I had that special ability thanks to being 'shadow kissed'.

So I stopped and pulled Lissa with me. She looked at me questioningly.

"Strigoi" I whispered and I could sense her panic. The bond was sending me a lot of feelings: fear, concern, thoughts about everyone else, if they are all right, what could she do to defend herself…

"It's coming from this way" I whispered pointing at the woods . "Let's go back to the academy. Run."

We started running, but Lissa was already a bit tired, and I was a lot harder for her. I had training, I could run. But Lissa couldn't.

What should I do? If I shouted for help Strigoi might find us faster. And I could take down one or two, but not more. How many were there, I couldn't tell. And I had no stake, or match or lighter. I stood no chance against any of them. Then again, if we didn't get help they might take down more moroi and dhampirs.

"HELP!" I started shouting. "STRIGOI! HELP!"

The feeling from last night came back to me and I panicked for a second. No. I have to stay cool. I can't leave Lissa. Stay cool. God. I was usually more confident. But now memories from that shitty dream kept coming in my head. And I was scared.

No. Stop, Rose, stay focused.

Lissa kep running right behind me, because I was slowing down. I couldn't leave her behind. That was my duty, to protect her.

We were getting closer to the academy, but there was no one outside. I shouted again, when I saw a shadow. Or what I thought was a shadow.

"Well, well."

Crap. A tall, pale, guy was in front of me. He.. it had long, sharp teeth. Red eyes.

A strigoi.

Lissa was looking at him hypnotized.

"Hello there" he waved. "What are two little girls like you doing here?"

I was going to tell him who was a little girl, but Lissa's feelings distracted me through the bond. She was scared, so scared she could hardly breath. I had seen strigoi before, but she hadn't, at least not so close.

"Well, little girls shouldn't be alone in the woods" he continued. "They should have someone to take care of them" he said and took a step closer to us, while we took a step back. He just grinned, a cruel, emotionless, ugly grin.

"They have" Eddie said coming from nowhere. Well, maybe someone heard my scream after all. He threw me a stake, which I caught. I smirked to him then turned my attention back to the strigoi.

"Well, now, take care little girl. That's a toy for big people. You should rather play with dolls" he said, not seeming scared or affected at all. "What are you three going to do to me? Tickle me? Meaningless, useless, eatable, stupid children" he sniffed .

I'm not sure how, but Eddie and I both jumped at the same time. I staked the strigoi's arm, and he staked his chest.

The strigoi screamed in agony, but we hadn't killed him. Eddie looked at me a bit worried and I understood: he hadn't killed a strigoi before. I had. He was freaked. But he wanted his chance. I took a step back and he jumped once again. He staked the puzzled strigoi right into the heart.

It fell on the ground death. Well, as death as can something soulless be.

Right behind him, from the academy, were coming Alberta and Stan. And behind them were Christian and Adrian.

Alberta looked at the strigoi, back at Eddie and I, back to the strigoi…

"Oh my. Hathaway and Castile. What did you do?"

"Uhmm.." we looked at each other unsecure. WHAT did we do?  
Stan was looking at us in shock.

"Did you kill it… on your own?" he asked. No, we asked our fairy godmother to do it for us, of course we killed it, you dumb ass!

"What do you expect" Alberta said. "Rose has killed two strigoi already"

"Eddie did it" I said, not wanting to get his glory away. Eddie looked at the ground while Stan and Alberta congratulated both of us.

They asked us what happened, and Lissa and I told them. Eddie said how he heard me scream and hurried to us.

Christian was looking at Lissa with big eyes. He waited until we finished our story then jumped on her, hugged her tight, then kissed her hair, her eyes, her lips..

I smiled at them when a hand grabbed me. I was ready to fight back when I felt Adrian's scent.

He pulled me behind a tree and started kissing me fiercely. After the adrenaline and panic, his kisses were exactly what I needed. I could feel every inch of my body relaxing, enjoying his touch. He broke the kiss and looked me in the eye.

"Don't you ever go in the woods again" he said with a serious face. I frowned and touched his cheek.

"I am a big girl. I can take care of myself." But I was secretly happy: he was worried about me. How sweet! Uhm, I mean, how stupid of him, I can take care of myself!  
He just looked at me, then kissed me again. I responded him thankfully.

But he was somehow right. If Eddie hadn't appeared, I don't know what we could have done. I had no weapon. I decided to wear one, even on my free days.

We went back to the Academy, where Christian kept holding Lissa's hand. I decided not to be selfish so I said:  
"Don't worry Lissa. Go. We'll catch up later. Your boyfriend will kill me if I take you away right now"

She nodded at me thankfully and left with him.

Truth is I was really selfish. I wanted to spend time with Adrian. And I couldn't, unless they were busy. Eddie was easier to trick.

I grabbed Adrian's hand.

"Is you room available?" I asked and he smirked, taking me there.

It was the first time when we were doing something like this on the horizontal, and I liked it.

We were lying on his bed, Adrian on his back and I half on his chest. We were kissing and hmm... He was slowly pulling his tongue in my mouth, moving it leisurely, while moving his hand, slow, up and down my feet, up my back…

And I was enjoying every second of it.

He stopped and looked at me. He raised his arm and brought it lightly to my face. He touched my lips with his finger. Then my cheek. Then my jaw line. The moved it down on my neck, in a continuous move. Then lower, lower..

I closed my eyes and moaned.

Why didn't I say 'yes' to him in the first place? What? Stupid, clueless, rich, spoiled idiot? Who cares. In love with Dimitri? That started to become just a memory. All that mattered was Adrian. His amazing hands and kisses, and his sweetness.

"Little dhampir" he said in a husky voice.

Just then someone knocked at the door.

"Mister Ivashkov. Are you in there?" I could hear Alberta.

"Fuck" he whispered and pulled me off him. "Go in the bathroom, now"

He opened the door.

"Can I help you?" I heard him say.

"I just wanted to check on you. There's been a strigoi attack. "

Apparently she hadn't noticed him behind her. Or grabbing me behind some trees and kissing me senseless.

"I heard. Is everyone all right? How many strigoi are there?"  
"Just one, and it's been killed. Everyone is all right until now. We are just checking to make sure"

Bitch, she should have said it was Eddie who killed the bastard.  
"Oh. Yeah, well, I'm cool."  
"All right. Good afternoon"  
"See you" he said and closed the door. I got out of the bathroom and he smiled to me.

"Where were we?"

But I felt that Liss was looking for me so I told him we'd continue later. He just smirked and I went to find my best friend.

It's been a … nice weekend. And I couldn't understand why, but Adrian kept growing on me. I had a secret affair with him, what the heck. It wasn't quite a relationship yet, I mean it was more something physical, but I found myself enjoying just talking to him.

And of course, bickering. That was our favorite sport.

**Done :). **

**Don't favorite without reviewing xD.**

**~Anana**

**P.S. I just discovered 'A very Potter musical'. Check it out on youtube if you like HP, because it's awesome xD. **


	12. Chapter 11

**A/N: Hello ^^. **

**So, last chapter was a bit different. I mean I've never tried to write something so terrifying xD. Besides writing my bad dreams in my journal when I was ten. **

**Anyway, I like how it turned out and I hope you liked it too. But I'm not going to put too many creepy things, because I get scared if I'm home alone and it sucks xD. I'm such a chicken. I've never watched a horror movie, from the beginning to the end .**

**And now: **

**Disha: I'm working on it xD. Thanks again for ur review!**

**AdrianIforevere: thank you ^^ they will soon!**

**Roses96: thank you so much! I'm really happy you like what I write xD**

**IVASHKOVMELLARK: I am working! Yay, AVPM rocks! **

**Xxliz17Xx: thank for ur review! I hope you'll like this chapter too :).**

**Mrs Ivashkov: Thank you for your review! (flying hearts). And thank you so much for telling me your opinion, I'm working on going public xD.**

**Chapter eleven:**

After the whole big-bad-ugly-strigoi-killed-by-eddie-the-king scandal people decided it was time for some cooling out.

So they thrown a party.

I'm not sure who initiated the whole thing (it might be Adrian though) but it was happening in the basement somewhere, without the knowledge of the guardians and all. So it was going to be cool. Saturday night. Alcohol. Fun. Adrian.

Ehm, right. So Lissa and I were getting ready in her room. She was wearing this long, mulatto, white dress.

I was wearing a short, mulatto black dress and stilettos. And a cute necklace from Adrian shaped in a heart.

"Ready?" I asked her and she nodded. " Cool. Let's rock n roll. Oh, Lissa, this dress looks amazing"  
"Thanks" she smiled. "You look stunning yourself, Rose"

We went downstairs, where the party was supposed to take place. It was a large dark room, music, few colored lights on the dance floor.

I saw a few known faces: Mia ( who used to hate us and now is awesome, but hey, sometimes it takes to see some strigoi to turn from a bitch to a cool girl), Jesse (the idiot who tried to get in my pants), Jill, Aaron (Lissa's ex), Ralf (Jesse's idiot friend) and other people.

Adrian and Christian were waiting for us. It was funny to see how their jaws dropped when they saw us. Christian was looking just at Lissa, while Adrian only had eyes for me.

"Looking good, Hathaway. " Adrian said, and slapped my butt.

"Back off, wonder boy. Keep your hands for yourself." I snapped at him.

Lissa was chuckling, obvious to the looks Adrian and I were exchanging. He smiled at me and I smiled back. With discretion.

Lissa and I were dancing among other moroi and dhampirs, on the dance floor. I was having a lot of fun. I must say I've missed this kind of things. We were dancing on something Katy Perry when Adrian came to us.

"May I still her from you, princess?" Adrian asked Lissa who chuckled and went to Christian, who started dancing with her. I looked questioningly at him.

"Let's dance" he smiled at me.

Just then 'I kissed a girl' ended, and a slow song started. Adrian smirked and put an arm around my waist. He took my left hand with his free one and I immediately put my right hand on his shoulder. He started spinning me, rolling me, turning me around. I was just following his lead.

Somewhere at my left Christian and Lissa were doing the same, except the fact that Lissa was leading flame boy, who, just like me, didn't really know how to dance on slow stuff. Adrian and Lissa had to learn, they were royal.

Anyway, the thing with this kind of dancing was that our bodies were touching. A lot. And his face was very close to mine, and that was very turning on.

"You're pretty good at this" he whispered in my ear.

"You're better" I breathed.

"I've been taking classes since I was six" he laughed. "My parents used to go on and on about how I had to learn how to dance, play the piano and sing. And I did it all. To make them proud." He said with a nostalgic smile.

"Wow. Adrian Ivashkov, small and cute, making his parents proud" I said, looking in his emerald eyes.

"Eh, then I discovered my penis and alcohol, and it all went down" he said and I stuck my tongue at him.

"Loser"  
"Don't temp me. Agh, you have no idea how hard it is for me not to touch those eatable lips of yours" he said frowning.

"Perv."  
"You know you like it"  
"I do?"  
"Oh, yes, you do. And you want me right now, as bad as I want you"

True. But I wasn't about to tell him that, he would just rape me there on the dance floor. So I said:  
"Christian and Lissa are pretty busy. We could go in a back room or something…"  
He smirked and looked around. Then grabbed my hand and took me in a, well, broom closet.

"Why do we always end up in these?" I said closing the door.

"Because we have enough room, but not too much" he said before pressing his hot lips on mine.

My hands were in his hair , his hands were on my hips, our body were touching even more then on the dance floor, if that's possible, and I could feel him get… hard.

He growled and pulled back.

"What are you doing to me, little dhampir?"

I smirked and took a step closer to him. He made a step back. I made another further, and so on, until he had his back pressed on the wall, and I cornered him.

"You're playing dirty" he said in a husky voice.

"You have no idea how dirty" I smirked and kissed him.

Adrian started pushing me away. But, hey, I'm Rose Hathaway, nobody pushes me around! So I didn't let him and tried to kiss him again. He gently took put his hands on my hips and turned me around.

Lissa.

Oh. Oh. Ohohoo. Crap.

"Hey guys" she said with a half smirk, half curious but disappointed look. "Am I interrupting something?"  
I couldn't let her know just yet. I couldn't. So I had to … act.

"Hey baby" I said putting an arm around her waist. "Adrian Marian Darian and I were just having fun. Wanna join?" I asked and winked. She looked at me frowning then turned to Adrian.

"Is she drunk?"

"She was snogging me, wasn't she?" he said with a smirk. "She jumped on me. Why should I refuse?"

Pfieu, he understood my game. Go Adrian!  
"Because you can't just take advantage of her! " Lissa said a bit angry, then grabbed my hand. "Come on, Rose, we're going up."  
"You mean to heaven?" I asked waving Adrian and winked. He smiled at me and waved.

"No, I mean upstairs to Christian's room"

"I don't wanna be there while you and Flamey are getting hot and heavy" I said with that dreamy voice I usually had when I was drunk. Not that I got drunk often, nooo, I never got drunk.

But honestly, before Lissa and I left the academy… well there were a lot of parties. And boys. And drinks. Well, that's history, but right then, I was glad I had that kind of history. Because Lissa believed my act.

On the other hand I felt SOOO guilty. For tricking her. She'll eventually find out sooner or later. But I'd rather go with later.

We arrived to Christian's room, Lissa still holding my hand.

"Oh, I'm not going in there" I said deciding to pour more non sense. " Christian is probably having sex with Lissa right there, right now, and I don't want to go there! I mean Lizzy is my friend, sure, best friend even, but I don't want to see her naked!" I told Lissa who looked at me with sympathy.

"Come on, Rose, there's no one there" she opened the door. "See. Empty. Now go, take your dress off and let's watch TV or something."  
She was talking to me like a six year old. But, poor girl, she wanted to sacrifice her night to stay with me. I couldn't let that happen, especially because I wasn't drunk.

I washed my face. Then got out of the bathroom. Still in my dress.

"Liss" I said with a sleepy voice. "I'm tired. Go back to the party. I'll be all right"

She smiled at me, but didn't leave just yet.

I sat on the mattress and covered myself. I closed my eyes. I could hear Lissa getting up and opening the door. She closed it. I stood like that for a while, eyes closed.

After some time, when I was getting really bored, the door opened again. Oh, crap, she came to check on me.

"Wake up, sleeping beauty"

"Hey, Adrian" I said getting up. "God, I was freaking bored. Sorry for that, but I couldn't let Lissa know just yet. "  
"I know" he said.

"But we can't keep it for long."  
"I know."  
"We have to tell them. I mean, not to everyone, but Lissa and Christian. And Eddie. At least."  
"Okay."  
"You're cool ?"  
"I'm cool with whatever you want" he laughed. "From what I care, we can post it on facebook. Or we can run away together in secret. As long as we're together…"  
Wow. When did I turn into a little princess who swoons when she hears the crap Adrian is feeding me? But, hey, it's sweet crap.

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask. Why did he want to be with me so badly? I mean, besides the fact that when we kissed it was like knocking on heaven's door.

He hesitated than looked me in the eye.

"Because I love you"  
AND with that line you can make me shut up. I think I was breathless for more than five seconds when I finally remembered: hey, I have needs! Anyway, WHAT? He… he loved me? Just like that. Because I love you.

Four words that changed my life. Really.

I'm not sure how I managed to jump in his arms, kiss him, knock down some books of Christian's, hook my dress in something really sharp, and tear it.

But I really couldn't care less. Our lips were touching. He deepen the kiss, making me shiver.

I pulled back. Okay, Rose, good luck. I can't believe I'm about to do that.

"Okay. Uhmm, I'm not so sure how but, uhm, you see, ahem, I , umm, kind of … it happened to me too. I mean it happened. To me. To feel. You know. Ehm. Yeah. "

He raised an amused eyebrow.

"What?"  
"Uhm,''swowandicand'tbelieveandohoki'mramblingsoishouldstopnow."

"I understood nothing" he laughed. "Rose. Assemble yourself. Now, tell me again, rarely."  
"Adrian. I. Love. You. Too. Oh my God, when did this happen?" I said putting my hands in my hair.

His face was covered with a huge, happy, sincere, lovable smile.

"You mean it?"  
"No, I was just saying, so you won't feel lonely. Of course I mean it!" I said looking at the floor.

Wow. All he had to do was annoy me, be sweet, snog me, act like an idiot and I fell in love with him. WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?  
Anyway, there, I said it!

I, Rose Hathaway, just told Adrian Ivashkov I loved him. And I really meant it. I felt it. Oh, God, that was very confusing. And I wasn't really sure what I felt for Dimitri anymore. I mean he left me like a wet rag and went with Tasha Freaking Ozera. My heart didn't pump like crazy when I thought about him anymore. YAY!

Adrian was about to kiss me when the door opened.

"Well, isn't this just sweet?" Jesse said.

Oh no.

"While you two, lovebirds were confessing, I and Ralf were accidentally passing by Ozera's door. And what did we hear? Rose and Adrian, admitting their undying love for each other."

This is shit. I looked at Adrian. He looked back at me. He seemed half horrified half Rose-please-go-punch-that-stupid-kid.

Shit.

**That was it for now xD. I hope you liked it. **

**So more people wanted R and A to go public soon. I'll make them, I just didn't want to do it in this chapter, to make it more smooth =]. **

**But they will soon. As you could see, they don't really have many other options xD.**

**Please review ^^.**

**~The very happy author**


	13. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hello =]**

**Oh my God! I just discovered how to see how many people have read my stories. **

**And by now ****1207 people have read my 'I'm just a dreamer' fic! And there are 4000 hits! Oh my God. **

**I can't believe it xD. I'm so happy. So, you, many people reading my stories, would you mind also reviewing if you like it? Thanks xD**

**And now, special thanks to my readers, who were so kind to let me know what they thought:**

**Jilightbookworm: Thank you so much for your review! I'm glad you liked it ^^.**

**LaraJade17: I'm happy you like it (: yes, he is gorgeous xD.**

**Roses96: thank yooou ^^. Yes they do, as usual xD. I'm so glad u like it (:**

**Disha: read and find out xD thanks for ur review =]**

**Leanah Ozera: thank yooou^^**

**Mrs Ivashkov: as usual thank you so much for your review! I'm so happy you're constant in reading in reviewing (you and a few other readers, reviewing chapter by chapter, are amazing!). I hope you'll enjoy this one too xD**

**Thanks to everyone else who subscribed/ added my story to fav .**

"So, any last words, Hathaway?" Jesse said and Ralf laughed.

"Shut it, Zelkos." Adrian said and closed the door behind the two jerks. "Neither or you will spread any rumors."  
"Oh, won't we now?" Jesse smirked.

"No, you won't. Do you know who am I? I'm Adrian Ivashkov, the queen's favorite nephew."  
"You're her only nephew" Jesse said.

Apparently he was doing the talking, Ralf was too dumb to say anything. And he had a point. Adrian was the queen's only nephew. Oh, well, I was sure he had some kind of plan to scare them, or he wouldn't have started talking.

"That's not the point. Anyway, I have access to a lot of information. For example THAT information about your mother" he said looking at Ralf, " Look, I don't think you would be too popular around here anymore if everyone knew your mother is a lesbian. Considering she's still married to your father" Adrian said.

Ralf was pale. So pale, I could almost see the wall behind him. Where did Adrian know all that crap from?  
"And you" he said turning to Jesse "is that true? About you and that pretty weird situation with humans… look, Jesse, don't meddle with dangerous people if you can't handle it. Especially if those people won't shut their mouth."

Jesse gulped audible and looked at Ralf.

"Okay, Ivashkov. We'll shut up. But you will shut up too. We never saw each other this afternoon. Or evening. Or night. This didn't happen, Ralf and I heard nothing. Okay?"  
"Good. Now get out." Adrian said, with the same dangerous tone.

After the two scarecrows left I turned to Adrian.

"That was harsh."

He looked at me apologetically.

"Harsh but cool" I added with a smirk. "You scared the shit out of them. I' m sure they'll shut up"

"Yes they will" Adrian smiled.

"But" I continued.

He frowned and I continued.

"We have to tell Lissa. And Christian. And Eddie. "

"Okay, I agree" he smiled at me once again. "I told you, whatever you want"

"Sure" I chuckled like a silly little girl. "Let's stay here for now, okay? I'm pretty sure Lissa would kick my ass back here if she saw me on the dance floor again"  
"Okay" he said and sat on Christian's bed. "When are we telling them?"  
"Uhmm… tomorrow? Now they'll be too tired, and will over react, and I'm not in the mood" I grinned

"All right. You want me to leav.."  
"NO! Stay." I said looking at the floor and Adrian laughed.

"I haven't seen this side of you" he said and I frowned.

"What side?"  
"I don't know. Just, the way I feel around you lately… is amazing. We can just talk, and I feel like it's the most natural thing to do. Talk to you about stuff"  
How on earth did he manage to feel just the same way I did? Because what he said, kind of summed what I felt. I felt good just talking to him.

I mean, yeah, snogging was good too. Or fighting. Or shouting. Or ignoring. But talking was just as good.

"Hey, you know what, Ivashkov."  
"What?"  
"I feel the same way"  
He just smiled and added:  
"You know I haven't smoked a cigar since last week?"  
"No way."  
"Yes way." He said and I grinned.

"Cool. Yay, I'm really glad. I knew there was something better about you. You smell better." I winked and he laughed.

"Yes, I do, don't I? Hey, you want me to be there when you tell them?"  
"You bet. You want me to face the mad crowd on my own? No freaking way. You're coming with me."  
"Okay. Don't worry, my lady in distress, I'll protect you" he sad theatrical.

"Riiight. More like the other way around. I will protect YOU." I laughed.

"As long as neither of us is killed, it's cool."  
"Yeah."  
Comfortable silence.

"Hey, we should tell them we're dating. Not 'we've been secretly dating for the last weeks'. Okay?" I said.

"Agree" Adrian responded.

So, before all this turns into a lame show about love and happiness, Adrian and I started fighting about something.

I was team Jacob.

He was team Edward.

No, but really now, we started fighting about something just as stupid: names. More specific: children names.

"If we had a girl… what would her name be?"  
"Okay. Adrian. I like you, really, but I'm not planning our future's kids names. Okay?"  
"Why not? I'd like to name them Adriana and Rose. Or Crina. If we had two girls. And they were boys, they would be named Karkoff and Jermiah."  
"No, they wouldn't. I'm not naming my kids 'Jermiah' or 'Crina'. Anyway, why are there always two?"  
"Because I want twins" he smirked.

"Right. Not going to happen."  
"Aww, why not, Rose? C'mon, imagine how great it would be. The two of us, a nice cottage, kids running around…"  
"Right. I'm not sure if you noticed, but I'm more the action kind. I really don't fancy the idea of settling down already. Not now, not ever"  
"Why not? It would be great. And not yet, of course, but in a few years…don't be so sure, you might change your mind"  
"Yeah, we'll se about that" I grinned.

Yeah, we'll see about that my ass. Adrian can have his little fantasies about us and a cottage and kids from what I care, but I stick with my idea : I'll be a strigoi hunter. And if I'll have kids… well, I don't want to be the kind of mother my mum is. So I'd rather not have.

But I don't want to ruin mister once-upon-a-dream's fantasies. For now.

The next day was the big day. The big, bad, ugly, creepy, scary, unforgettable day. Adrian and I got Lissa, Eddie and Christian to come in Adrian's room. Because 'we had something to tell them'. Gee, that sounded a lot like 'we're getting married' or 'we're having a baby'.

"So." I said to the six eyes starring at me with curiosity. "Adrian and I are dating"

Silence.

"No way" Christian shouted that burst into laughing.

"Ehm, yes, way" I said a bit awkward and looked around. Eddie seemed okay, but shocked. Lissa seemed… interested but…

"Yesterday. You weren't drunk, were you?"  
"Uhm, no" I said looking at the floor.

"How long?"  
Oh, I didn't expect this. How long, how long… oh, I don't know Lissa, about two months.

"A week" Adrian said with a serious face. And they seemed to believe him. Pfieu, thank God.

"Oh. Why didn't you tell me?" Lissa asked.

"I didn't know how you would react" I excused myself. "I wasn't sure if you were okay with us…"  
"You're happy?" Lissa asked

"Yeah."  
"Than I'm cool" she said and I hugged her. I turned to the other two, who were hi fiving with Adrian. Oh. Cool.

YAY!

Super extra mega ultra very super supra amazing yay!

I don't know why was I so happy. But the fact that I could be with Adrian, I liked it, our friends were cool with it… well, it was amazing.

Of course Christian was making jokes once a few minutes, but it was okay, I could always punch him.

So, here I was, and I could almost say 'my life is perfect'. But it wasn't. Because something had to happen.

It all begun with one sentence. Alberta said:  
"Guardian Belikov and Natasha Ozera are coming to the academy tomorrow."

…

I felt how my knees got weak. He kissed my neck, pressing me on the wall with his body, which was a good thing because I would have fallen if he hadn't.

Then he gently kissed my lips, licked my lips. I bit his lower lip, making him moan. Agh, how could HIS pleasure induce me so much pleasure?

I wanted more. It wasn't enough just to smell him, touch him, feel his fully dressed body pressed to mine. I took his shirt off and moved my hands up and down his chest. He was looking at my hands hypnotized. I went gently from his hair, neck and shoulders, down on his abs, to his belt, which I slowly …

"Whoaa. Rose. Stop" he said looking at me with big eyes. "We're not going there."  
"No?" I asked in a seductive way.

He growled. "No. Not here"  
"Why?" I breathed on his skin.

"We're in a broom closet"

We went public, sure, but hey, it was very romantic to snog in a broom closet.  
I could feel Lissa was looking for me through the bond.

"It's Lissa. I have to go" I said taking a step back. "What's the problem with the broom closet?"  
"For me? None. For you. I'd rather do it in a bed" he winked and I opened the door.

"See you later"  
"See you" he mumbled putting his shirt back on.

I went to Lissa's room. She was wearing a funeral face.

"What?" I asked her, though I could have read her thoughts. I was too afraid. I'd rather let her tell me.

"Dimitri and Christian's aunt are coming tomorrow."  
"I know" I said with a bit of discomfort. "So?"  
"So… how do you feel about it?"  
Oh really now. I feel great Lissa, really. Awesome. I'm not insecure at all. Nope, I really don't feel like I'm about to go the last inquest. Nah, I'm great.

"I'm cool" I said with a fake smile. "Don't worry."

THEN I realized she didn't knew how I once felt (hah, once, about a month ago) about Drimitri. She just knew I was upset because I was going to miss 'my friend and mentor'.

"Just asking. Do you want some chocolate?"  
"Sure"

…

He was there. And he looked … not as stunning as usual. Still good, sure, but he didn't have that glow he usually had when I looked at him before. Probably because I didn't feel like that about him anymore.

Like.. .you know. What I feel for Adrian.

Anyway, we were all at the table, dressed all fancy, to greet the 'special guests' . Natasha looked stunning in something shiny, while Dimitri looked just as usual. He was her guardian and lover at the same time. Fucker.

Ahem.

Anyway, we stood there, listened to Tasha's boring speech, ate, then went around.

I was about to go to the bathroom when a tall figure approached me.

"Rose."  
I turned and faced the ex love of my life.

"Hey, comarade. How you're doin' ?"  
He seemed a bit confused by my warm welcoming and nodded.

"I'm well. You?"  
"Cool. Continuing my studies. Having fun. You know me" I smirked at him. He was an old friend after all.

"Yes, I know you" he said studying me. He was probably wondering why was I talking to him. I wasn't going to, but things had changed. My life had changed, also my heart's desire. That sounded smart.

"Oi, Belikov!" I heard Adrian from behind Dimitri, and he turned around. "What's up? How does it feel to be back?" he said and shook his hand.

I guess Adrian was a little jealous. I liked that. Though I didn't like that he was insecure about me talking to Dimitri. HE was the only one now. How did he manage to do that, I don't know. But he did it.

"It's amazing actually. I miss this place." He said with a polite smile. I don't know why but I had the feeling that he said that just because I was there. He wanted me to hear it. Sorry Dim, you missed your chance.

And Adrian seemed to want to prove him that, because he approached me, and put an arm around my waist.

"Hey, sunshine" Adrian said "where are you going? You'll miss the after party"  
" I was going to the bathroom, Adrian. Don't worry, I'll be there" I said and kissed his cheek.

It wasn't a kiss on the lips, but it was enough. I saw Dimitri's face go blank. Adrian left and I smiled friendly and somehow apologetically at Dimitri.

"I'll see you around?"  
"Sure."  
"How long are you staying?"  
"We're leaving tomorrow"

"Oh. Well, it was good to see you."  
"Same. " he said with the same blank tone.

I left to the bathroom. It was weird. I didn't feel that sparkle about Dimitri anymore. Adrian was now the centre of the universe. Weird. Lovable, though.

I was pretty scared about this. What if seeing Dimitri would make what I feel for Adrian fade? But it didn't happen. So I was really happy. Why cry over someone you can't have, when you can better enjoy something you can have, and is just as good?

The after party turned out to be fun. I didn't see Tasha or Dimitri.

It was cool. I was on the rocking wave again. Seeing Dimitri had no effect on me, Adrian and I were happy, our friends were cool with it, and everything was fine.

**That was it xD. I hope you liked it.**

**I made a longer chapter because I'm going to Cluj this week (that's another town; I'm from Oradea) and I'm not sure if I can update there. Of course I'll have internet, but I'm not sure how much free time I'll have xD. **

**So, pretty please, if you read and you like my story, review! It makes my day (:**

**By Anana**


	14. Chapter 13

A/N: Hello ^^  
So, I'm in Cluj. I'm having fun. No school, no homework, no duties. But I couldn't help it, I had to write!

**I hope you'll enjoy this chapter xD  
Special thanks to: **

**Gabbicalabrese: thank you ,thank you, thank yooou !^^ I'm glad you like it**

**Disha: I'm not sure yet xD I thought of it and they might. Please tell me your opinion: yes or no? :D. Thanks for ur review!**

**BloodyXfangs: I feel the same way xD. I used to love Dimitri. But Adrian is way better *blush * thanks for ur review ^^**

Roses96: double thank you ^^

**Dr whatever: aww thank yoou! *hug back *. I'm really glad you liked it ^^  
Andrena: I'm so happy you liked it! Your review made my day xD. I hope I won't let you down =]**

**Julia: thank you ^^ go team A =]**

**Thx to everyone else who subscribed/ added this story to fav.**

**I own nothing but this storyline and Adrian Ivashkov, in my dreams. **

**Here you go: **

He. Cheated. On. Me.

That son of a…AGH!

I can't believe it. I just can't. I can actually. But I don't want to. How could he? And when I think I believed all the crap he told me. From 'I love you' to 'no other women Rose, just you'. Yeah, right.

How did I find out? No, I didn't see the thing with my eyes, it was even better!  
I was in Christian's room, helping him with his shitty homework.

Hah, best thing about being a guardian: no homework, all you have to do is stand by you moroi and look bad ass. I could do that. Anyway, I was helping that idiot to do his homework.

Suddenly Lissa felt such a powerful emotion, it got me into her head. She felt anger, discomfiture and sadness.

Why? Because she was just enjoying her walk in the park, where the birds were singing and the snow was shiny like Edward Cullen on a sunny day. And suddenly, she saw Adrian Fucking Ivashkov, kissing some slut. I didn't know her, neither did Lissa, but she was tall, redhead and pretty. And she was kissing my boyfriend.

The best part comes here: Lissa's first thought was 'I can't tell Rose'. And she wasn't going to! She didn't want to tell me about seeing Adrian cheating on me.

How dare she?  
Luckily I saw the whole thing through her eyes, so the next thing I know was that I stormed out of Christian's room (who was, by the way, looking at me like I was crazy) and went to find Lissa.

When she saw me, her face didn't betray any sign of guilt. She looked bored. But her thoughts were concentrating on some song lyrics and math problems. She was trying to block me. Oh, yeah, that's totally going to work. Because normal people always think of maths when they walk in the park. Right.

"Lissa!"  
"Oh, hey Rose. Didn't see you there. What are you…"  
"Oh I'm doing just fine. You?"  
"Uhmm I'm all right. It's nice outside. And look at the snow!" she said looking around.

"Yes, Lissa, I can see the snow. But I could also see something else."  
I could hear her gulp audible.

"What else?"  
"Adrian. And some bimbo."  
Silence.

"Uhmmm…what?"  
"Don't you dare play dumb with me! I saw through your eyes!"  
By this point Lissa was scarlet red. She looked me in the eye and said with a small voice:  
"I'm sorry."  
"I bet you are. Why weren't you going to tell me?"  
"I didn't want to hurt you"  
"I would have been hurt eventually, when I found out."

"True. But I was going to have a talk with Adrian and…"  
"And what? What could you have done? Make him stop? Please. He's to used to being a jerk to change now. If you'll excuse me, I have to kick some royal butt."  
"NO! Wait. Please. That won't help! You don't know his motives!" she said looking at me with imploring eyes.

"Oh and you do?"  
Anger was pouring through my veins, and I really felt like punching something. Hard. So I kicked a bench. Then kicking it again with my foot. Then the other foot. Then my fists. Lissa was saying something behind me but I couldn't hear.

Right then someone got my arms tight and said something.

Even after all that time I knew the scent.

Dimitri.

"Rose, calm down! You'll hurt yourself!"  
"Get off me, Dimitri!"

"No." he said and kept my hands and my back, without hurting me. But he didn't leave me any space to move. "You need to calm down! What happened?"  
"Nothing that you should care about." I said, a bit more calm this time. A bit. "Let me go" I almost whispered. He obeyed and let go of me.

"Rose" Lissa said and gently touched my arm. I jumped back.

"I'll se you guys later." I said and started running.

This is shit. Don't cry, Rose. Don't you dare cry.

Yesterday things were perfect. I was happy, in love, certain about my decisions.

Now I felt like my whole world was tearing apart. With one simple image: Adrian kissing someone else. Just when I think about all the things he said and did… He was probably just using me, and I was just another one of his adventures. He didn't actually give a shit about me.

I hate him!

No, I don't. I love him actually. But right then, there was a combination of both…

I kept running.

_~Flashback~_  
I was in his room, looking at some framed pictures on the walls. One was with a little boy. The other was with two moroi, a woman and a man, holding hands and looking lovely. And in the last one there was a beautiful country scenery.

"That was me when I was six" Adrian said coming out of the bathroom in only a towel. "In that one are my parents, seven years ago. And in the last one... that's our country home. I have to get you there once. It's a great place!"

"Oh." I said and a giggle escaped my lips. "What if I don't want to come?"  
"You do" he said shaking some spray tube. He pulverized some on his hair.

"You are such a girl. I don't use half of the products you use."  
"Well, someone has to be the girl in this relationship" he winked and entered the bathroom once again.

"Whatever you say, Ivashkov." I shouted in his direction. I could hear a tuneful laugh.

We were going to tell everyone about us soon. Everything was all right.

_~End flashback~_

That was a nice day. About two weeks ago. When I mentally decided to tell our friends about us. Us. A nice word. Agh, I'm such a drama queen! I should stop thinking about happy memories with Adrian and concentrate on how to kill him.

Not physical. Just… kill him a bit.

How could he do that to me? How could he tell me he loved me, then go and snog some slut. And right under my nose. Aghhh!

I entered Christian's room. It was empty. He had probably gone to find his crazy guardian. That would be me.

So I went to Adrian's room. Locked. Luckily I had a key.

_~Flashback~  
_"Let's go in my room" he purred in my ear.

"Whatever" I said and took his hand. He broke the contact and frowned.

"We're in public"  
"There are a lot of people here, no one will notice"  
"Eddie is starring at us right now" he whispered, "and he's probably wondering why are we staying so close. Look, Rose, I'm cool, if you asked me, we could tell everyone right now, but you want to wait. Let's not give them opportunities to make presumptions."

I took a step back.

"I had no idea you know so many words, Ivashkov. 'presumptions' and 'opportunity' are two very ambitions words! I'm proud of you!"  
"Ha ha, Hathaway. So are we going?"  
"Show me the way, oh, master Jedi!"  
"Let the force be with you" he said and started walking through the mass of people.

_~End of flashback~_

No, Rose, stop! This was so hard. How could I be mad at him, and happy about remembering things with and about him, at the same time?

That time was some sort of ball, Kirova had organized. It was fun, but the 'afterparty', in Adrian's room, just the two of us, was even better.

Oh, God, I had to stop. I entered his room and looked around. Empty. So I started looking for proof, something to tell me it was real. He was cheating on me. Of course I just saw that half an hour ago or something. Trough Lissa's eyes. _  
_But I needed proof. Or something to tell me it was just a dream. That he actually loved me like he said. That the bimbo jumped on him and he tried to push her back.

I was going nuts. And it was only his fault.

I looked under his bed, in his wardrobe, in the cabin, in the bathroom, everywhere. But nothing weird. I even checked his last calls on the home phone. Nothing.

"Rose, what are you doing here?"

I turned around. The devil himself. And he looked hot. He was wearing this really cool overcoat, looking very expensive, in a dark gray, going black and a cream scarf.

"Just looking around" I responded. He looked at the ravished bed.

"For what?" he said with an amused smile.

"Proof."  
Silence and a raised eyebrow.

"Adrian. Did you cheat on me?"  
Silence and frown.

"Define cheat."  
I sighed.

"Kissing another woman counts as cheating."  
"Do the motives matter?"  
"Not really. I mean they have to be reaaally good." I said in an ice cold voice. I think he got my hint because he looked like he was about to go to the last inquest.

"Rose. Sit down."  
"No. Speak."

"It's a long story"  
"Make it short."  
He sighed and took his coat off. That was a mistake, because he had this really tight sweater. I had to fight the urge of touching him.

"Okay. So, there is this situation. This boy – we don't know his name – is in love. The girl loves him back. She is in danger. His only chance to protect her is by doing something not so cool. But he'll do it. For her sake."

"What danger? And I'm not sure if you ever heard of that, but I've killed two strigoi, fought another and I'm an almost fully trained guardian."  
"I know" he said and his face softened. "you are strong.."

"This really starts pissing me off. Will you tell me already?"

"Yes. But… I can't." he said looking around.  
"Fine." I said with an apparently calm tone. Apparently. So he cheats on me, lies me in the face, doesn't give a shit about me aaand comes with speeches. Give me a BREAK! Tell me now or go to hell!  
I slammed the door behind me. I could hear Adrian saying my name. And I'm supposed to come back now, right?

You wish.

I ran out. I really needed to cool out. Best way: twelve tours on the ball park.

That was just good, I used my anger in speed. After the last tour I could see someone watching me.

Someone tall. In a duster. Right what I needed. Notice the sarcasm please.

"Rose."  
"Hey. What's up?"  
My voice was trembling. And not thanks to you this time, Dimka.

"I'm well. We're leaving soon. I need to talk to you"  
"Go ahead" I said, suddenly preoccupied by my shoes.

"I love you"  
I froze. The hell you love me. I felt anger boil in my veins again,

"Dimitri. Please, don't. I'm with Tasha, you're with Adrian… I mean I'm with Adrian. You're with Tasha." Crap.

He seemed to fight a smile and said:  
"I know. But it's a mistake. We should be together!"  
"We should not." I said stunned. "Who the heck do you think you are? Like really. You make me fall for you, then storm out of my life with no warning! You come back a few months later and expect me to welcome you back with open arms! Sure, why not!"

He just looked down.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that by going away your feelings for me would fade."  
"Well you realized now. What did you think? I was going to cry over you forever?"  
Just then I saw Adrian right behind Dimitri. Great.

"Yeah, back off, Belikov. The girl told you her point."  
"The hell with both of you!" I said and kicked Adrian in the limb.

"Ouch!"  
Dimitri was looking at me like I was nuts, Adrian was looking at me like I was something expensive. Or desirable, or whatever.

He can go to hell from what I care. Well, not exactly, but I'm not quite in the mood for him. Or anyone else for that matter. Maybe Eddie. But not even him.

Aghh, I want to punch someone!

Don't hate me .

**Please, please, pretty please review ^^.**

**I have already started the next chapter, so don't worry, I'll update soon xD**

**Xoxo, Anana. **


	15. Chapter 14

**A/N: Okay, sooo, please don't hate me .. Sorry it took me so long to update, but I wasn't home and I didn't have that much time. Now I'm back and I hope I won't let you guys down ^^. **

**Special thanks to:  
Julia: thank you so much for your reviews! I'm glad you liked it^^**

**Roses96: I really enjoyed not having homework xD. I hope you'll like this chapter too.**

**Cuteorama: yeah, sorry for not making Dimitri too cool (: But this is a A&R story, so I have to make him not so cool .**

**GabbiCalabrese: yeah, sorry for that O.O please don't cry!**

**Mrs Ivashkov: thank you =] he'll explain here xD**

**Andrena: yay, I'm so happy you like my story ^^.**

**Blood wolfe 92: don't kill him! Thanks for ur review :)**

**So, many kisses and hugs to everyone else who subscribed/ added my story to favorites.**

**Enjoy:**

I was fighting really hard not to cry. This is getting really annoying. I'm Rose Hathaway. I don't DO crying. What the heck is going on?

Stupid boys. Stupid heart. Who needs one?  
I locked myself in the bathroom. I broke the mirror. Who needs luck? And I let the water running, just to hear something, because I was going nuts in that silence.

Someone knocked at the door after a while.

"I know you're in there. And if you'd only let me finish…"

Adrian.

"I thought you couldn't tell me." I said with a husky voice, because I hadn't used it in hours.

"I can't technically. But I will. Let me in."  
"No."  
"Why?"  
"I don't want to hear anymore lies."  
Just then it bumped in my head: what would my mother do? She would run away and kill something. Cool. I could do that. But my mother isn't quite the wisest person I know.

So what would Dimitri do. He would hit something really hard to clear his mind.

Why am I surrounded by aggressive people? No wonder I'm so crazy.

"Rose."

Adrian's sweet voice was imploring me to open. And I was almost ready to do it. Until I heard something else. A woman's voice.

"Adrian. Are you coming? The plane is waiting."  
"I have to talk to someone first" he said then knocked once again. "Rose, this is very important!"  
I opened the door. Stupid weakness.

"Tell me already!"  
He started talking, and I thought he'd never stop.

"Tatiana doesn't want us together, she wants me to be with Lissa, but since Lissa's taken she found some moroi woman, she is royal, her name is Karla and she's from the Zelkos family. She's pretty cool, but I don't love her, I never will."

Pause to breathe.

" I want to stay with you. Tatiana keeps pushing me and today Karla shown up just like this. When I saw her I was speechless and she kissed me, and her guardian was there and I didn't want to make a scene because she would tell Tatiana and my parents, and they would cut off my income and I can't afford that. So I have to do something and make them give up this whole shit and let me be with you. I didn't cheat on you, Rose. I never would."

Another pause to breathe.

"But Tatiana has issues, big issues, and I can't piss her off. So we gotta be smooth."

He stopped and looked at me.

Oh my. Ohh my. He didn't… he still… I over reacted…

"Why couldn't you tell me?"

"Because Julia's guardian was listening at the door. I saw him stay right in front of my room and I knew he would listen. She sent him there to make sure I didn't tell you something she wouldn't like"

"Why didn't you before? When it all begun."

"Because I hoped I could get away."

"But you couldn't"

"Yeah, no kidding."

"So, what are we doing?" I said with a sigh. He still loved me. He still did.

"I won't leave you. So… I guess that leaves me broke."  
"You… you chose me over your legacy?" I said stunned.

"Umm… yeah, kind of."

Wow. Just… wow.

"I love you" I said and hugged him tight.

"I love you too" he whispered in my hair. "We'll be all right, okay?"  
"Yeah, we will…"

He hugged me once again, then took a step back.

"I'm so sorry. I guess you were pretty upset..."  
"Pretty?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I know. And I'm sorry. I never meant to make you feel bad."  
"I felt like shit. Especially because my very best friend didn't want to tell me you were cheating on me. Or at least what I thought was cheating."  
"That's because she knew."  
"What? Lissa knew? And I didn't?" I was getting pissed again.

"Yeah, I told her this morning. And I asked her not to tell you, because I wanted to do it in person" he grinned apologizing.

"Oh. Okay, cool. I guess I should apologize to Lissa for snapping at her…"  
" I'm sure she understood . But now, we need to deal with my little problem."  
"Your legacy?"  
"My girlfriend."  
"I thought that was me"

"So did I" he laughed. "But Tatiana has different plans for me. We need to explain her that I'm not interested in any other woman than this one" he said taking my hand. "Understood?"  
"Understood" I giggled.

So, this is weird. Ten minutes ago I was crying and hitting things. Now I'm happy, hugging the man of my dreams.

That was very concrete, since Adrian was entering my dreams whenever he wanted.

We went to find Lissa and Christian, who were talking in my best friend's room. They were guilty slash happy when they saw us.

"So… you found out?" Lissa said with a half smile.

I nodded and she hugged me.

"I'm so sorry. But I couldn't tell you"

"It's all right. Things are good now" I grinned taking Adrian's hand.  
"Wait a minute, Rosie Posie. Does that mean that you are fully and completely crazy about Adrian Ivashkov?" Christian said.  
"Uhmm, yeah. Kind of" I said ruffling my hair.  
"And are you, Adrian Ivashkov, fully and completely crazy about Rosie posie?"  
"Yeah" he laughed.

"I declare you girlfriend and boyfriend" Christian said with a solemn face, putting our hands together.

I laughed and punched him, he growled and punched me back. Lissa and Adrian were watching in boredom.

"Hey, Rose, when are you going to be miss Ivashkov?" Christian said laughing.  
"When are you going to be miss Dragomir?" I responded with a smirk. He stuck his tongue at me and I laughed. Idiot.

"So, shall we go?" Adrian said to me. "We need to catch Karla before her plane leaves, and tell her."  
"Tell who what?" Christian said looking confused. Lissa looked at him like a mother looks to his two years old kid.

"Christian I told you…" she started explaining again.

"This is getting old" Adrian said referring to Christian's lack of memory. "I swear, if he asks me again if we're together I'm going to punch him"

I chuckled and took his hand in mine.

"Let's go find that skunk, shall we?"  
"After you" he opened the door.

We went to the garage, where a car was about to leave.

"Finally" the bitch smirked. "Who's that little brat?"  
"Karla, this is Rose, my girlfriend. Rose, meet Karla."  
"Hey there" I waved happily while she threw me a glare.

"You are WHO?"  
Oh, this might be nice. The interesting part was that Adrian kept his hand on my butt all this time, which was quite distracting.

"Rose Hathaway. Nice to meet you" I said extending my hand.

She looked at it in disgust and turned her glare back at my face.

"Hathaway? As in Janine's daughter?"  
"You know my mum?" I asked wondering why wasn't she snapping at me for what Adrian said.

"Yeah, she's cool. So, you are Adrian's girlfriend, huh?"

"Yes, she is" Adrian responded looking worried at her. I guess he was thinking about the same thing: why wasn't she cutting me in half and feeding a crocodile with my bones for being 'Adrian's girlfriend'? 

"I knew this couldn't last" she said with a sad smile. "Tatiana saw me rich and desperate, so she kind of played the matchmaker in my life, saying we should date. I agreed, because I had heard about you, Adrian, and you are one of a kind" she said and winked. Adrian smirked.

"So" she continued, "I got to meet you. You were hot, rich, cool, funny and charismatic. What more could a girl want? But I could tell from the way you acted with me that there was someone else. Someone you loved" she said.

"I didn't want to force you into anything, but I thought I'd take my chance. When I kissed you, you didn't respond at all, but you didn't pull back either. I realized that you were only doing it because Steven was there. Steven is my guardian" she said responding to our puzzled faces.

"So I will back up now. I hope you'll be happy together. And I really like you, Adrian. As a friend" she said and winked.

My boyfriend (ah, I love saying or thinking that) was looking at her with a happy smile.

"Thank you so much for your understanding! And I'm sorry if I deluded you."

"It's cool. I know why you did it. That's why I have a proposal for you" she said and Adrian frowned. What proposal?  
"Let's make a deal: we keep it to Tatiana and our parents that we're dating, so neither of us will have problems. My parents will be happy I have a boyfriend, you won't be cut off" she grinned and I wanted to say 'NO' when I saw Adrian frown once again. But it wasn't a bad frown, it was a thinking frown. He was going to agree.

And who was I to stop him? As long as they didn't do anything, just play couple in front of other people… of course that kind of makes me his mistress, but I can handle that, as long as he's only mine. For real I mean.

Adrian nodded and they shook hands.

"But why?" said Adrian. "You are pretty enough to have a boyfriend of your own"  
"Yeah, I'm a lesbian" she grinned. "But I don't want my parents to know."  
"Oh. Cool. So we have a deal" Adrian smirked and she nodded.

"Magnificent. So, I'll be leaving now. I'll see you on Tuesday? At dinner at my parents?"  
"Sure. Bye"  
"Good bye"

"Bye" 

She left. Wow.

"She was actually really cool." I said.  
"I agree. But she's not you" Adrian said taking my face in his palms.

"And she's not straight" I smiled and got on my tip toes. He got the message and pressed his lips on mine. God, how I've missed that! How could I ever think he would cheat on me? I was so stupid.

Adrian really, really loved me. What more could I ask?

Twenty minutes later we were lying in his bed, I was only wearing knickers and that purple bra, while Adrian was still dressed.

He was at the very top of me, kissing my neck, his magical hands massaging my leg. I grabbed his hair, pulling him closer. He deepen the kiss, an exploding shot of pleasure spreading in my whole body.

I sucked his bottom lip, making him growl. I somehow managed to take his shirt off, without breaking the contact. His toned muscles were delighting my fingers. I pushed him off me and got on him. He smiled up at me, his hands both on my arse.

I leaned closer and kissed him, and he responded eagerly. I got even closer to him, if possible, pushing my hips down. He growled.

"You're going to be the death of me, Rose"

I smirked and kissed him once again, opening his belt. He growled again as I traced his belt line with my fingers.

"Rose."  
"I think you deserve a prize" I said with a smile.  
"For what?"

"For not cheating on me"  
He barked a laugh.

"If I don't cheat on you every day, I'll get a prize every day?" he asked smirking, his hands still on my legs. I grinned.

"Not going to happen. But once in a while…" I said approaching him once again.

I could feel him tense when I took his expensive pants off, leaving him as undressed as I was.

He got at the top of me again, touching every free spot of my skin with his lips.

"Are you sure?" he asked me when the room was dark and we were both wearing nothing.

I decided to press my lips on his instead of answering. That was good enough. 

**That was the a bit too long waited chapter 14 ! :)**

**Sorry for that again. I hope you liked it^^. Review?**

**P.S. Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes, but I finished this pretty fast, not wanting to leave you guys down xD**

**P.P.S Dimitri will be back next chapter, so be ready! **

**~Ana **


	16. Chapter 15

**A/N: Helloooo ^^  
Special thanks to: desiree31 (thank you^^), snowgirl213 (thanks =] I hope I won't let you down), Julia ( there will be a cat fight, but not with Karla..), disha (as usual, prompt in reviewing, THANK YOU). **

**Thx to everyone else who subscribed/ added the story to fav.**

**P.S. Would I really be here if I owned this?**

**Here it goes:**

I woke up that morning, with a big smile on my face. A ray of sun was laying on my face, fondling my features. I was wearing, well, nothing, but I had a cream sheet around me. Next to me someone growled turning around.

An asleep Adrian had his back at me. He was also not so dressed, and he was breathing regular.

I sighed and rubbed my eyes. I sad on the edge of the bed, looking around me dizzy.

Last night…

Just thinking that sent shivers down my spine. The pleasure… Adrian, I and nothing else. Mhmm…

I remembered his touch, his kisses, his moans, his growls, his scent…My body was filled with warmth.

I haven't felt anything like that in a lifetime. And one night changed it all.

"Morning beautiful" said a husky voice near me. I turned my head and saw Adrian looking at me with small green eyes.

"Hey" I almost whispered. "You slept well?"  
"I didn't sleep that much" he smirked and grinned back.

"Last night…" I started and he interrupted me:  
"Was magical. Amazing. Incredible."  
"Yeah" I grinned. "Kind of what I was going to say"  
He got up on one hand, moving forward to me, still half lying down. He barely touched my naked back with one hand. I trembled and he got closer. His lips softly kissed the same spot his hand had touched, sending me in the land of the happy people.

He kissed me lower, then upper my back. He kissed my bare shoulder, then my neck. I was moaning.

"Mmm…" he mumbled on my skin. "Good morning"

I chuckled.

"You already said that."  
"You're right, I don't really feel like talking" he said, pulling me down on the bed. I laughed and looked in his so deep green eyes.

"Oh, you don't?"  
"No, I'd rather do something else" he said and I felt my heart start pounding. Yeah, that sounded good.

His hands made their way under the sheets and covers, his lips touched every spot of my body. My hands were once again discovering his very toned body, my lips were again enjoying his delicious skin.

The sun was rising more and more, and another ray came between the curtains, right on Adrian's face. I smiled at him, dizzy once again and he approached my face to kiss me.

"Go wash your teeth" I smirked and he stuck his tongue at me.

"You didn't say that last night"  
I smirked and pushed him off me.

"All right, all right. I'll go take a shower. Wait here" he said and went to the bathroom.

While he showered I started looking for my clothes, which were randomly thrown around the room. I put them on and waited for Adrian. He got out of the bathroom in only a towel OH MY GOD!

"See something you like?" the idiot smirked seeing my face.  
"You bet" I said and he pouted.

"Why are you dressed?"  
"I'm going to take a shower myself" I said and he grinned.

"Why didn't you join me?"  
I laughed.

"Because I need clean clothes, and those are in my, well, Christian's room."

"Oh."  
"I'll see you later?" I said

"Sure." He sighed and waved

I went to Christian's room. It was empty. I took a warm shower, wondering why I hadn't showered with Adrian. That would have been a nice experience.

I drew my hair and put some clean clothes on. I went to find Christian. He was just finishing breakfast when I found him.

"Hey there. Where were you? Last night? And in the morning?"  
"Uhmm around" I grinned, and I could feel my cheeks get red. And redder. Aaaand redder. Ugh.

He laughed and patted my back.

"I'm sure you were around. All around Ivashkov that is" he laughed once again. I glared at him. That stupid baboon king.

"Fuck you."  
"No, thanks. So, let's go to class"  
We went to class, where the little nerd was taking notes and listening to the teacher. I was standing near the wall along with other guardians to be. Christian happened to be at the same desk as Jesse And Ralf. Idiots. And of course they couldn't just shut up, no, they had to piss me off.

"So, Hathaway" Jesse begun silently, just for me to hear him, "how are you doing?"  
I ignored him.

"Still with Ivashkov?"  
Ignore him, Rose.

"Please, don't lie to him anymore, and tell him the truth: I was a better roll in the hay…"  
"You have too much spit in your mouth, Zelkos?" I said with the most acid tone I could.

"No…"  
"Yes you do. You kiss like a pump."  
That shut his mouth. His best friend started laughing. Okay…

"At least I don't kiss everyone, like you"  
"Cough, cough, Mia, cough. You would kiss even a second grade, if she offered. So give me a break."  
He just frowned. I guess he didn't have anymore lines. Oh, too bad.

"No, you're the pedophile here. " he said after a few seconds.

"And it took you that long to come with this?" I said with an arrogant smirk. Idiot.

"Didn't take me that long, Hathaway. The professor was looking at me, you bitch. Couldn't risk getting punishment just for the sake of hearing your voice"

"No, she wasn't looking at you. She was telling Ronda there what to do" I said pointing to a blonde moroi.

"How do you know so well?"  
"I, unlike someone else, notice things around me. You are just too blind to see the most obvious things, what about what other people are doing"  
"Give me a break"  
The bell rang.

"There you go" I smirked and left with Christian. He was laughing like a psycho.

"You really fucked that guy!"  
"I didn't!" I said with a horrified face.

"No, I meant now, you really messed him" Christian laughed. "He was just gossiping about you with Ralf. That dude really sucks"  
"Tell me something new" I said in boredom. "So, where's Lissa?"  
"Oh, she's around here somewhere" he said looking around the canteen.

We found her at a table with some royal moroi girls. We joined her. Eddie was right there, eating an apple. Since the girls were lost in talking about clothes and stuff, and I really didn't feel like entering their talk, I started chatting with the boys.

"So, how's it going?" I asked Eddie.

"Cool. Bored. You?"  
"Oh, Rose is just good, having fun with Ivashkov" Christian laughed. I kicked him. Idiot.

"Go get a brain."  
"Go give Ivashkov a blow!"  
"Go to hell."  
"I'd rather go to Lissa, she's hotter."  
"Ew, stop right there!"  
"Why? You don't want to hear details?"  
"I'd rather not."  
"You want to know how I found out you didn't come back in your bed last night?" Christian smirked.

"NO!" I almost shouted.

"I was doing the nasty with Lissa, until late, and I had locked the door. Nobody tried to open it, so I guessed you were somewhere having fun with…"  
"SHUT UP, WILL YOU? It's nice that you're concerned about my sexual life, but I really don't give a fuck about yours! "  
"As long as Lissa's satisfied…" he said with a large smirk. That idiot…

"Who said she is?" I smirked back. "She's only polite."  
"Yeah, right" Christian said, but he was all red. Muhaha, I hit a spot.

Truth was Lissa was talking like 'ohh my Gosh, Christian is so hot, he is so good, he makes me feel so good, he's so awesome he's…' bla bla bla .

But hey, some teasing never hurts.

Judging by Christian's face it hurts, but still. I grinned evil at him then turned to leave.

"OI, where're you goin'?" flame boy asked.

"Be right back" I said and left to find Adrian.

He was just entering the canteen.

"Hey there, love" he whispered and took me in his arms. It was one of the first times when he was hugging me in the middle of all people. I blushed and hugged him back, enjoying his scent.

"Hey. Where have you been?"  
"Sleeping" he grinned.

"Agh, I hate you, I'm so tired" I said kissing his cheek.

"Care for a sleep?"  
"Nah, I have to babysit Christian."  
"Too bad. Tonight then?" he asked and I felt my heart pound loudly.

"Yup." Was all I managed to say, leading him to our table. Just then the bell rang and I went with Christian for another boring class.

That evening we were all in Lissa's room, along with some moroi girls, Eddie, Christian and I. It was some kind of pajama party, so the boys were kicked out. I wanted to go and stay with Adrian honestly, but I couldn't let Lissa down.

I think she noticed though, because she nodded to me when the other girls were loudly laughing about something.

"Go. I'm sure he's waiting for you."  
"You… you don't mind?"  
"Nah. Go. Have fun" she winked and I left. Thank God.

I mean not that they weren't nice or something… but besides Lissa, they weren't that interesting.

I went to Adrian's room and knocked. He opened smiling.

"Hey there, little dhampir. Come in"

I entered his so fancy room. His speaker was vibrating. He was listening to something.

'Sunny, thank you for the smile upon you face'

'You're my sweet, complete desire'

'Sunny, one's still true, I love yooou'

"Come oooon!" I laughed. "Boney M? That's what you're listening to? You've got to be shitting me!"  
"What's wrong with Boney M?" Adrian responded grinning. "Oh, that's right, your boyfriend, Dimitri, likes old stuff. So you don't like them."  
"He's not my boyfriend! Never was, never will. And your theory is true" I said looking at my shoes.

"You have to learn to take what's best from what you're offered" he said with his usual crazy aura. "For example" he continued changing the song, "here we have an example of good old music."  
"Sang by T-rex, the dinosaur?"  
"No, by CC Catch."  
"Come ooon!" I said exasperated. "This isn't happening"

Adrian laughed and put 'Heartbreak hotel'

I found myself in the middle of the room, listening to that medieval music, and I liked it. I mean I really, really felt the rhythm, and I liked it. I started moving to the music. Adrian was watching me with an amused expression.

"You see?"  
"Yeah, it's cool, all right. But that doesn't mean I'd usually listen to … see see catch?"  
"CC Catch. She really is good."  
"Whatever" I said and sat on the edge of the bed. "Agh, my back hurts" I said rubbing my shoulder.

"Why?"  
"I stood like a stone all day" I said frowning.

"Massage?" he offered and I grinned like an addicted.

I sat on my belly on the bed, and he sat on me, without letting his weight on me. His wonderful hands started massaging my back and shoulders. Aghh, God, that felt sooo good…

"You can make money out of this" I mumbled half asleep.

"Yeah ,I can" he laughed, moving his right hand up my back, "But I wouldn't like to touch everyone like this. Ew. Imagine, old people, even dudes. No way, I'm not going to work, not now, not ever."  
"So let's hope your parents will buy your act. And Karla's."  
"Yup."  
"Otherwise you'll be broken. And won't have anything to eat" I smirked.

"To eat I'll have. The problem is everything else."

"Yeah" I mumbled closing my eyes. He kept doing his magic, until some point when he got off me.

"Your turn" he smirked. I got up and stuck my tongue at him.

He took his shirt off and sat on his belly. I sat on his back. I put my hands on his back, and started rubbing his muscles. I moved my hands up and down, pressed his muscles, massaged every spot of his back.

We had done this before, so I knew what he liked, what made him relax the best and what tickled him.

Adrian was silently moaning, sending shivers from the top of my fingers to all my body.

I fell near him, eyes closed. I think the music was still singing silently, but in a few moments I fell asleep.

**This was chapter 15 :D **

**I think I'm going to end this soon… I just feel like I should. Dunno. **

**So, please, tell me what would you like to happen in the following chapters! I already have a request for a cat fight xD. I'm going to do that. Also Dimitri will be back soon :D**

**P.S. Happy Valentines Day people! And if you're single, still enjoy it xD. That's what I'm going to do^^. **

**Yours, Ana F. **


	17. Chapter 16

**A/N: AHHHHH! (a lot of happy flying hearts)**

**I'm such a happy person right now xD. **

**Random thing: yesterday I cooked pancakes. **

**And now: Disha (as usual, yours is one of the first reviews… thank you^^), vampirelovr333 (thanks for your suggestion! I'm going to use it xD), AdrianIforevere (thanks *hug*),GabbiCalabrese (yes he is!),Mrs Ivashkov (thanks for the suggestions. I'll try my best! (: ), X Jen bbe x (thanks for your review!),Immortal Halloween265 ( yay, thanks for ur review!),justsmileforever (thank yooou 3), Sydney-ivashkov228 (duh xD thank yooou^^), desiree31 (yay, I'm glad u like it!) ,Xxliz17Xx (okay I won't! thank you so much!), Julia (aww thank you *hug*).**

**Pfiew, that was long (not that I complain). I hope I didn't let anyone out! Thank you so much guys! Your reviews made me really happy ^^. I won't end it so soon, I guess, since you asked so nice. I hope I won't let you down :).**

**Enjoy:**

Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God.

I've never been so nervous in my whole life. Aghhh! I'm going to meet… no, I won't meet Harry Potter or Lady GaGa… I'm going to meet Adrian's parents.

Not as his girlfriend, of course, but they are throwing this dinner thing, and he asked if he could bring some friends. And his parents said 'yes'. So, I'm here with Lissa, dressed up like a doll, getting ready to leave the academy, to Adrian's parents mansion.

Karla will be there. Ah, I'm so freaking nervous!

Breath in, breathe out, breath in, breathe…

"Rose, are you ready?" a very pretty Lissa asked me.

She had her hair in a ponytail, and she was wearing this strapless dress. I guess Christian will drool on her all night, but hey, at least I'll have fun watching him. And because she was Lissa Dragomir, she put on some makeup, result: she looked gorgeous. Like a princess or something.

Stupid Rose, she is a princess.

Whatever. You can't expect me to be coherent in such a moment.

"You look so beautiful, Rose!" Lissa smiled at me. I looked in the mirror in front of me.

There was this pretty person with nice curves and long, dashing hair, looking back at me. Oh, at least I still look good, even though I don't feel good.

I feel horrible actually! A lot of idiot butterflies fucking with my stomach, a small head ache…

Whatever.

"Wow, Rose, you're so subtle wearing this rose colored dress and a rose in your hair…" Christian said looking at me.

"Shut up, suit boy. I've never seen you wear something so sober" I smirked at him.

"Well, Adrian said his parents are throwing this royal moroi fancy party. So I had to look good, right?"  
"Right, don't bother, no matter how much you'll try, you won't look good" I smirked at him.

That was a lie, he looked really good in that suit, but well.

"Oh, I've forgotten, you only like people over thirty"  
"OI, I'm twenty four!" Adrian shouted entering the room. "You ready?"

Okay, if Christian looked all right in his suit… Adrian looked eatable. I starred at him with big eyes. MARRY ME! God, he looked so good!

Aaaand he's all mine.  
I could hear Christian mumble something like 'subtle Rose' when he was closing the door, but I don't give a shit right now. I'll argue with him later.

It's fun arguing with Christian.

But right now I don't feel that funny.

Breathe in, breathe out.

"What's with you, you're pale" Adrian said opening the car door for me.

"Nothing" I mumbled entering the car. Funny how only Adrian noticed there's something wrong with me. How sweet of him!

Suddenly Lissa's thoughts invaded my mind like a storm.

'Doesn't he love me anymore? What happened? I still love him, so, so much! Why is he so distant? Why? I should tell Rose… but no, she'd just tell me I'm imagining things… or worst, she'd go and confront him in open space… that would be the opposite of what I want… but at the same time I can't find the strength to confront him myself.."

What the heck? Is she thinking about Christian? What the… the boy is nuts after her, it's obvious! I mean, just now, I'm on the back seat, Lissa near me, and then Christian. And he's looking at her with this loving, puppy eyes.

And just like I've predicted, he's almost drooling on her.

So what the heck is in her mind? I'd want to ask her, but it would be weird. Stupid one way bond.

I think I'll talk to Christian… but she doesn't want me to. Why?

Oh, well, said a tiny evil voice in my head, maybe because the last time you 'talked' for her with Christian, you told him she didn't like him. But that was long ago. I'll be more subtle this time. Not so harsh. And I'll speak the truth.

But what on earth do I tell him? That I've heart Lissa's thoughts? Agh, this is annoying. Why can't she just look him in the eye, and see how he's starring. She would come to her senses.

I have to do something about it.

Back to real word, Adrian was on the front seat, near the drive. Yes, driver. This is Adrian's car after all. And of course he has a driver. He's a dhampir from what I can tell.

Whatever.

Why isn't he here near me? I'd like to hug him right now.

Maybe if I hugged him, the butterflies and stupid thoughts would go away. But no, he has to be there, on the front seat.

We finally arrived. I got outside the car and…

"This place is huge!" exclaimed Christian looking around.

I'll agree on THAT with him! The place was enormous!

There was this incredibly big garden, with all those fancy car, and this HUGE mansion! It was like a castle! And huge windows, and a lot of rich moroi around and…

"Come on in" Adrian grinned leading the way.

We followed him, making our way through all those people. When Adrian's parents thrown a party, they weren't kidding. They actually invited a lot of people.

Inside was just as big as outside.

I remembered one of the dreams Adrian had created… or whatever you call it… there was this really big house with Victorian and gothic motives… and I assumed it was something like his house, and I wasn't mistaken.

This place was filled with decorations, statues, pictures (huge pictures), and all kind of stuff.

And that was only the hall. We entered an incredibly large room, filled with people, both moroi and dhampirs, talking, chatting and dancing.

A pretty dhampir woman wearing something tight and short same to us.

"Drinks?"  
"Thank, Layla." Adrian said and took a glass. "Help yourselves." He nodded to us.

I took a drink too, so did Christian. Lissa was just looking at Christian with big eyes.

"Snap out of it, will you?" I whispered to her. "Christian cares about you. A lot."  
Lissa looked at me with big frightened eyes.

"You heart my thoughts?"  
"It's kind of hard not to." I said frowning. "Believe me, I saw him look at you. And that's a look of love"

She smiled at me thankfully, and took a drink. That's my girl.

I saw Karla approaching us. Aggh, the butterflies again.

"Hey there" she smiled at us. Adrian smiled at her, looked around, then put an arm around her waist.

"Dad's over there" he said nodding to his left. I looked behing him. I couldn't tell who he was referring to , there were a lot of moroi man there.

"Sorry" he said once again looking at me apologetically. I grinned. More like grimaced.

"It's all right. As long as I know you're not straight" I said looking at Karla, who laughed.

"Yes, you have no reasons to worry" she smiled at me. "Excuse me, dear" she told Adrian, accentuating 'dear', "I'll be right back" she winked and left.

Adrian leaned on the counter behind me.

"I'm really sorry. This sucks"

"Ah, don't worry. I told you, she's not straight, so I have no reasons to worry. Do I?"

"Even if she was straight" Adrian smiled at me. "I couldn't care less"

I smiled back at him, and I had to fight the urge of taking his hand in mine.

"I didn't get the chance to tell you but… you look ravishing" he said smirking at me. "And it's really hard not to touch that cute butt of yours in this dress."  
Of course, it's hard for me not to get his hand in mine, for him it's hard not to touch my butt. Makes sense.

"Thanks" I said frowning at him. He just smirked larger.

"If we were in private, I can think about a lot of things… and I bet that dress looks on just as good as if it would look off you"

I giggled and slapped his hand.

"You are addicted."

"To you, yes. Excuse me, I'll be right back. Host duties." he said and left to talk to some moroi.

Lissa and Christian were dancing happily on the dance floor. Where did all those insecurities come from? It was obvious that they both loved each other.

Idiots.

I sat at one of those little tables around the dance floor, and looked around for know faces.

I saw some moroi woman, who I knew was one of christian's classmates mother. I also saw Derek, a dhampir that worked at the academy, I'm not sure what, but here he was serving drinks.

I also saw Tasha Ozera. Oh, crap, that means he might be here too…

"Roza."  
Crap.

I turned around. A tuxedo wearing Dimitri, in other words a good looking Dimitri, was looking down at me.

"Hey there."  
"Can I sit?"

NO!  
"Yes."  
He sat near me, putting his drink on the table.

"How are you doing?"  
I'm being annoyed by you.

"I'm fine, thanks. You?"  
"I'm all right. With Tasha."  
"Mhm." I really don't care, why doesn't he get that?  
"So…" he begun. "you aren't with Adrian anymore? I saw him with some moroi woman."

Oh. Uhmm, ehmmm.

"That's none of your concerns" I said with a cold smile. Way to go Rose, way to go.

"You know you can trust me."  
"Oh, do I?" I said finally speaking my mind.

Maybe it was just my imagination, but I think he looked paler.

"Rose…"  
I raised and arm in a 'stop right there' manner and looked away.

"It's cool. So, how's it going with Tasha?"  
"Rose..."  
"Come on, how's your life?" I said with a grimace, trying to change the subject. Stubborn Russian…

Just then a very red faced Lissa and a very smiling Christian came to the table.

"Oh, hi Dimitri"  
"Hey there, guardian Belikov"

"Christian. Princess" Dimitri nodded to them and got up. "I'll see you later" he said looking and me and left the table.

Hopefully not, we won't see you later.

"What's up with you two" I said looking at them. "Oh, Ozera, quit smiling so large, you're freaking me out. Oh wait. You did… you didn't… did you just do it?"  
Lissa got redder, Christian looked away trying to wipe the smirk off his face.

Oh my.

I laughed and patted Christian's back.

"So, I guess thing are all right between you two?"  
"Why wouldn't they be?" Christian said frowning and Lissa palled a bit. Oups, stupid me.

"No, I was just saying. Lucky you. Not everyone has that chance" I said looking somewhere at the ceiling.

"Oh, it bothers you that Ivashkov is pretending to be with the lezbo? Give it a rest, Rose. He loves you more than his life" Christian said looking at me with big eyes.

Wait. Did he… did he just try to cheer me up? I've seen them all…

"Thank you." I smiled at him.

"Okay, don't thank me" he said panicked and I laughed.

"Okay, I don't thank you"

Truth was it was weird to be nice with Christian, but he was really sweet to tell me that. 'he loves you more than his life'. Is that true? Awww. Now I'm all mushy and corny!

Adrian approached the table with two persons. Two moroi persons. Two tall, rich, handsome and beautiful moroi persons.

His parents. Oh my. Oh my oh my oh my oh my oh my.

Breathe in….

"Lissa, Christian, Rose, these are my parents. Mum, dad, meet Lissa, Christian and Rose."

Breathe out.

"Princess Dragomir" his father said taking a small bow in front of Lissa smiling. He frowned looking at Christian, probably because he was thinking he's a wanna be strigoi, and then smiled at me.

"Ah, Rose Hathaway. I've heard about you. The brave Rose, daughter of Janine Hathaway"

I grimaced nodding in his direction. Adrian looked like he was exploding of happiness, probably because his father noticed me.

Breathe in ,Rose.

The Ivashkovs sat at our table. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out…

"So, is it true? You killed two strigoi? And fought another?"  
"Yes, but it wasn't such a big deal. Anyone else in my class could have done it" I said with a shy smile.

"I doubt. From what I've heard" said Adrian's mother, "It was quite a big deal. You fought them all by yourself! Incredible! And with an old sword…"  
"Don't inflate her head, mum" Adrian mumbled, but he had one of those huge, happy, sincere smiles on his face. He was.. he was proud of me! YAY!

"Oh, shut up, Adrian, you friends here did a lot more than you ever did." She said only looking at me and Lissa.

I frowned. Why was she leaving Christian out of this?  
"You know" I begun, "when we were kept prisoners by the strigoi, I was with Christian here and a few other friends. Without his help, I couldn't have done anything"

Christian blushed, while Adrian's father raised his eyebrows skeptical.

"Really? And how did you help?"  
"We were tied up" I said before Christian could open his mouth, "And the strigoi wanted my moroi friends to drink my blood."  
They gasped.

"So Christian pretended to want to drink my blood, and they set him free. He uses the power of fire, so he used it to burn the ropes."  
Another gasp and an 'oh my' from Adrian's mother.

"Yes, but that's all I've done" Christian said looking at his hands. "From there on, Rose did the hard work."  
"Amazing!" Adrian's mother said. "Isn't it amazing, dear?"  
"Yeah, sure, amazing" mister Ivashkov mumbled. What's with him anyway? He doesn't want to accept that an Ozera could have fought strigoi?  
"So, how's it going with you and Karla, Adrian? Where is she? His mum asked smiling.

Breathe in…

"She's around here, somewhere. I think she's with some friends of hers."

"Oh. Why isn't she joining us?"  
"She will, mum."  
"I don't want to be rude my dear boy" Adrian's dad said "but what is your aunt doing here? I don't remember inviting her."

Christian frowned and looked for Tasha. He saw her and gulped audibly.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to her in a while."  
"I think she came here with guardian Belikov" Adrian said.

"Oh, I've forgotten, they are together now, aren't they? And guardian Belikov is also assuring her protection!" his mother said. While she was talking, Adrian was studying my face, and I think it made him happy that he could only notice indifference. At Dimitri's name. Yes, I'm happy about it too, Adrian.

We talked with them for a while. They were nice people, but very snobbish. Especially his father.

After a while the butterflies calmed down, and I pretended to be just a friend of Adrian's, chatting with his parents. I'm cool.

It was getting late and we were about to leave when I decided to get one more drink from the bar.

"So, you're Rose Hathaway. Subtle dress" said a female voice behind me. I turned around.

There was this very beautiful moroi , with short, straight, fawn hair and hazel eyes. She had a Cleopatra like haircut, and she was very pretty. Her clothes suggested she was rich. And she had an arrogant look on her face.

"You are…?"  
"Zvetlana Voda."  
Russian name. From one of the royal families. What did she want?

"Okay, can I help you?"

"Yes you can" she said putting her glass on the counter. "Adrian might be a good actor, but he's not fooling me. Karla is barrier. YOU are his real girlfriend"

Your point is?...

"I'm sorry, but I don't know what are you talking about"  
"I saw you exchanging looks. I've been studying you all night"  
"You really are bored" I said leaning on the wall. I hope she'll get over with this soon. I'm really not in the mood of getting busted or putting up with pampered bitches.

"No, not bored. Just interested in Adrian's well being."  
"Zvetlana, what are you doing here?" Adrian said coming from nowhere. He was looking at her like he was seeing a ghost or something.

Who is this bitch?  
"Oh, darling, how are you?"  
"I'm not your darling. Let's go Rose, we're leaving."  
"Oh, so you're bossing her around just like you did with me?"  
"I'm not bossing her around, no one can order Rose what to do" Adrian said as a matter of factly and I smirked. True.

"Right. So, I was right. You're the bitch that stole Adrian away from me"

I looked at both of them puzzled.

"Excuse me?"  
"We were having a great relationship, then he gave up on me, because he had 'fallen in love for real'. Yeah, right, like what we had wasn't real love!"  
"It wasn't, Zvetlana. We were fuck mates" Adrian said and I blinked. He saw my face and made an 'I'm sorry' face. "I meant we were just fooling around. And I made that clear from the begging."  
"Oh, and miss Zvetlana thought it was more" I said studying her face.

"I didn't imagine!" she snapped. "It was real!"  
"Adrian, how many women are in your life?" I laughed and he grimaced.

"Just one. The other are ghost of the past."  
"True. Still, it's too bad she won't give up on a dream." I said looking at the walls.

The bitch frowned, then raised her arm and slapped me.

SHE SLAPPED ME!

In a room full of people.

That's it.

I've had it.

**Dum dum, that was chapter 16 =]. Next chapter: Zvetlana vs Rose!**

**I updated pretty fast, thanks to all your reviews! I couldn't let you down!**

**Tell me your opinion. If you have any ideas… yeah, I kind of need some, so, don't be shy !**

**Hugs and kisses, Anana. **


	18. Chapter 17

**A/N: Hey there people! **

**WOHOO 100 REVIEWS!**

**Thank you guys, you are awesome xD**

**So: cuteorama (yay, I'm glad you do!), desiree31 (dum dum, thanks for ur review!), georgie00 (muhaha, I like my readers xD. Thanks for your review!), sunayna 4sho (yes she is xD), Xxliz17Xx (thank yooou^^ yes, your are right xD), disha (thank you =] I'm so glad you keep reading! I hope I won't let you down), vampirelovr333 (yaay, thanks ^^).**

**So, virtual hugs to everyone else who subscribed/favorited. But please, if you favorite, REVIEW!**

**And if you like, favorite!  
Here it goes:**

Oh my God! I just saw some moroi woman slapping Rose! This isn't happening!

She must be nuts to challenge Rose like that. I mean that girl is like a Russian tank.

So Lissa and I were dancing around, after we just did it in one of the many bedrooms in Adrian's house, when I heard a 'splash!' and I looked around and…

I saw Rose's head move back in slow motion like some ninja movie.

I think aunt Tasha saw that too, because she put her hand to her mouth and gasped. Dimitri was right behind her, making this really big eyes!

Anyway, Lissa and I went to see what is happening. This moroi woman was sending fire bolts to Rose, who was thunderstrucking her back.

"YOU BITCH!" Rose said, pushing the woman. "What's gotten into you?"  
"You stole my man!"

There was this Karla person, who apparently is Adrian's fake girlfriend, and she's actually a lesbian! She approached the two of them and looked worried at Ivashkov.

Ah, that guy had it coming. He got involved with so many chicks he can't handle it now.

"I stole nothing!" Rose shouted back. "You are just too deluded to see the truth in front of you! It's not my fault! Get A LIFE!"  
UU, harsh.

"YOU get a life!" the girl shouted back. Then, she did the biggest mistake of her life: she pushed Rose.

Oh, this is gonna be fuun.

Rose growled and pushed her back.

"No you don't!" she screamed when the bitch tried to push her once again. Instead, she grabbed her hair and pulled her. Ouch.

The moroi woman screamed and grabbed Rose's hair! Ouch!

"Ladies, please, calm down!" Adrian said, though he seemed to enjoy the show. I guess it must be quite turning on for him to see Rose like this. Anyway, there she goes again! She implanted her fist in the other's stomach! Wow, way to go, Rose!

The woman tried to punch her back, but missed. Uhm, you're dealing with one heck of a guardian here, miss, you stand no chance!

People begun to get closer and look at the show. Cool. Lissa was right near me, frowning. I guess she was worried about the scene. I don't know, but she looked so pretty, even frowning.

And she had this really green eyes, just like jade, and her skin was so white…And her lips… mhm, Lisa's lips were something to distract you, even from a cat fight.

But that one wasn't a cat fight actually, it was a tiger vs cat fight. Rose was the tiger. And…

"Lissa, who's that?" I asked

"Her name is Zvetlana Voda. She's one of Adrian's ex girlfriends I think"  
"Hot" I smirked

"Christian!" she said slapping my arm. I liked that. Don't get me wrong, it was just… ah, whatever.

"Why are they fighting?"  
"From what I can tell, Zvetlana still has feeling for Adrian…"  
"Who seems to enjoy the show…"  
"He does not!" she said admonishing. "He's just trying to make them stop"

"Good luck with that.." I mumbled, and I think Lissa heard me, because she slapped me again.

I need to annoy her more often.

Anyway, Rose was just pulling Zveth-whatever-her-name-is's hair once again, and the slut was shouting something like 'bad taste Adrian' and took a step back.

"Don't you dare take my man!" she screamed and…

Fuck me.

She jumped on Rose.

"What the…" Rose said looking at the woman jumping at her. The next second she was on the floor, and the bitch was trying to break her leg.

"GET A LIFE!" Rose said getting up in one move. "Do you have any idea who I am? Do you really think you, a moroi with no training, could beat me up? Really now?"

I couldn't believe my eyes, but Rose extended a hand and helped her get up.

"I'm not Adrian's girlfriend. So you attacked the wrong person. But still, he's not with you now, so get used to it! Get over him!"  
This Zvetlana person was starring at Rose with big frightened eyes. I guess she finally understood that Rose could have kicked her ass. Though she didn't seem to believe that Rose wasn't Adrian's girl.

Whatever, Rose took a step back. That's when Adrian's mummy and daddy approached them, looking frightening. Cool!

….

Christian was acting like he was watching some wrestling show so I got closer to Adrian and Rose to understand what actually happened.

"Lissa, where are you going?"

"To take a closer look. Be right back" I responded him.

Adrian was pale. What happened? Oh, I saw his parents, I guess that's why he's so worried. Rose was fuming. I'm surprised she didn't punch Zvetlana Voda in hospital. That's what she'd usually do. I guess now she's more tempered because she didn't want to cause a bigger scandal.

"Adrian, what is going on here?"

"Sorry dad, it's Zvetlana…"  
"Why was Rose wrestling her?"  
Oh, so not only Christian saw it as an entertainment show.

"Zvetlana thought she was my girlfriend…"  
"I didn't think so! It's true! She is his girlfriend!"  
"Enough is enough miss Voda!" Adrian's mother said. "Where are your parents?"  
"I don't know." She said frowning at them.

"My dear, this is a misunderstanding. Rose isn't Adrian's girlfriend. Karla is."  
"Karla? You really buy that?" Zvetlana said, and I could see Adrian paler.

"What do you think you're saying? Adrian would never cheat on me!" Karla said, and she is a very good actress! She seemed so upset and honest! Kind of how I'd say if anyone suggested Christian was cheating on me.

"No Karla, I wouldn't. I think Zvetlana is drunk" Adrian said with a stern face, taking Karla's hand in his. "Please believe me, Rose and I are just friends!"  
"I know that" she smiled gently at him. "Don't give her any credit, miss Ivashkov, mister Ivashkov. Please. I apologize for all the show"  
"It's all right darling" Adrian's father smiled at her. Wow, he really seemed to like her.

I just realized, Adrian's parents would be devastated if they knew it is just an act.

Rose got on her legs and approached them.

"Rose, my dear, I am sorry for that! We'll make sure Zvetlana leaves this place immediately! You didn't do anything but to defend yourself! Good girl" mister Ivashkov said smiling at Rose, just as kindly as he smiled at Karla.

This is good I guess.

Oh, Christian, I'm so sorry I ever doubted you!

It all begun with the fact he was having fun with Rose, so I felt insecure. I felt like he was feeling good with someone else, not me.

I can't believe I felt insecure over something like this! Poor Rose… it must be so hard for her! First she hid her relationship with Adrian from us because she was afraid we might not agree. Now they have to keep it silent because of Adrian's parents.

Poor Rose. I'm sure she must be tormented!

….

Rose looks so hot in that dress.

"Adrian, please, be more careful with girls! Zvetlana wasn't quite the most delicate girl I've ever seen" dad mumbled to me after the people turned back to their business, since the show was over.

Zvetlana? Oh, we used to fuck a lot. And we tried every position possible, then I got bored because besides her hot body, she was annoying. So I dumped her. Not quite, since we weren't actually dating…

Whatever, I think she fell in love with me or somthing.

But why give a fuck on that when Rose looks so damn hot?  
"Adrian, listen to me boy, be more careful! Karla is a good girl, don't let her get away!"  
Ah, how much I'd like to take her in my arms and hiss her senseless.

"And be good to her! Give her gifts, okay my boy? Go now, your car is waiting, miss Kirova informed me you have to be home by twelve. Now go , Cindirela!"  
Just imagining her beautiful hands, with that soft skin of hers…her hands on my cheek…her hands on my back… her hands on my shoulders… her hands on my d…

"Adrian, are you coming or what?" Christian said.

"Coming" I mumbled following Christian.

We entered the car, and I was on the front seat again. WHY, oh WHY ME? I wish I was holding Rose right now…enjoying her scent…

"Back to the academy, boss?" the driver asked.

"Right away, Vanya." I said putting my seat belt on.

"Rough night?" Christian asked Rose smirking.

"Not thanks to Adrian" Rose mumbled frowning at me. "You'd better tell me if there are any other bitches in your life, so I get ready to handle them!"  
"No other bitches from what I know" I said turning my head at her. "I'm really sorry for that. She's a psycho. I'm so, so, so sorry, Rose!" I said using my puppy eyes.

They never fail.

"Got you already! It's cool. I beat the crap out of her with one hand anyway."  
I told you they never fail.

"So, how was your night?" Rose asked.

"Cool" Christian smirked. Of course yours was cool, you fucked in my parents bed! Idiot.

"Mine was nice too" Lissa smiled. Yeah, I bet it was 'nice'.

"Mine was hot" Rose smirked. "I got to drink and fight. What more could a girl want?"

"Me?" I said smirking and she stuck her tongue at me. Ah, don't tempt me, love.

"Not likely. After what you put me trough tonight… I can't even say I'm your girl, and still I have to fight for you."  
Rawr.

"Sorry for that. Can I ever make it up to you?" I smirked and Rose grinned.

"I think I have a few ideas…"

"EW stop right there!" Lissa said pressing her ears.

I laughed and Rose grinned evil.

"After the torture you put me through so many nights, when I accidentally entered you head…yeah, I don't think so! So, Adrian, love, I was thinking we could…"  
"STOP!" Christian said. "I have something to say before you torture Lissa."

"Go on" I said looking at him.

"How did Zvetlana get the idea that you are with Rose?" he asked. Oh. Uhm. Uhmmmm. I never thought of that.

"She said something like she saw us exchanging looks" my beautiful flower said. That would be Rose.

"I bet. You should stop looking at Rose's ass every time she turns her back at you" Christian said and I grinned. Should I now?

"So" I begun, "how long is it until you guys finish scool?"

"Three weeks" Lissa said, and Rose, who was almost asleep jumped, hitting her head in the window. Silly girl. And I love her so much.

"THREE WEEKS? ARE YOU NUTS?"  
"Stop shouting Rose" Christian said in boredom.

"Three weeks until we graduate" Lissa said smiling at my Rose.

"Fucking shit!" Rose said, feminine like a daisy, "when did the time run so fast?"  
"No idea." Christian said closing his eyes.

We finally arrived at the Academy and I am proud to say I just had the most brilliant idea for the most brilliant present for Rose!

I am a genius.

….

I went with flame boy in his room remembering all the events from that night: I met Adrian's parents, and that went all right, except for the fact that one of his ex fuck mates (that's the word he used) decided to fuck with me. So now Adrian's parents probably think I'm some kind of wrestling fighter.

Shit.

Whatever. Agh, that bitch, how I'd like to kick her ass for real….

My fist would fit perfectly in her mouth….

Anyway, I changed into something more comfortable, then went in Lissa's room.

"Hey, Rose, this is for you" Lissa said handing me a, what the fuck, letter from, what the fuck, my mother.

I opened it slowly, expecting it to scream at me, or burn or let a demon out.

It read:

'Dear Rose,

How are you? I'm as usual busy with my guardian duty. You are almost a guardian now too. Please take that job seriously, and don't fool around. Your first duty is to your moroi.

Mum'

A letter so full of love, mum.

"Hey, Liss, who gave you this?"

"Uhmm the postman" Lissa said looking at me like I was nuts.

Right, the postman…

"And can he send one back?" I asked looking dumbly at my friends.

"If you write the address and name, and put on a stamp, yes" Lissa explained me like to a baby.

"Okay. Can I borrow some paper from you?"  
"Sure."  
"And a pen."  
"Yes." She said slightly exasperated.

"Thanks"

'Dear mum,

Buy a phone. Thanks for the advice, I already knew that.

Rose."  
Adrian entered the room like a typhoon.

"ROSE!"  
"ADRIAN!" I responded him the same way.

"We are going on a journey!"

**That was it!**

**I hope you liked it xD**

**So, the thing is, Adrian and Rose are going on a journey before she graduates. **

**Aaand I need you to tell me ****where do you want them to go****.**

**I was thinking ****Europe****. And I thought I'd do Romania, since I've seen it with my eyes, but I'm not sure if you'd like it, so ****tell me****! **

**Paris, Berlin, Prague, Cornwall, Stockholm, Milano, Ljubljana, whatever goes through you pretty heads, tell me! **

**I'll decide on something from what you guys want the most.**

**P.S. If you were confused, this chapter was in this order: Christian's view, Lissa's view, Adrian's view and Rose's view. I just wanted to try something new. But I'll be back on Rose's version only in the following chapters xD.**

**Love, Ana.**


	19. Chapter 18

**A/N: Hey there people =]. **

**Random fact: I like Inuyasha xD I saw all the episodes, and now I'm watching the final act, yay!**

**Thanks to: desiree31 (whatever my people want xD, thanks for telling me you opinion), justsmileforever (aww thanks for that^^), disha (yay, thanks), Julia (I'm glad you liked it xD *hug back*), snowgirl123 (thanks for telling me ur opinion; I hope I won't let you down [: ), IVASHKOVMELLARK (as you wish xD), chinita1 (I'm glad you did xD. Thanks for the review).**

**Oh, you, my readers, I owe you so much xD. Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and subscribing. **

**Enjoy:**

I am the happiest girl in the whole world!  
It's like that rainbowly feeling you get on a sunny day, when you feel like nothing can go wrong, and the world's smiling at you!

That was way too cheesy, so I'm going to stop now.

Christian is an idiot.

There, now I feel more like myself.

Anyway, Adrian is taking me to Europe! He didn't tell me where exactly, but it's gonna be just the two of us, for two days. YAY!

Of course Lissa had to burst my bubble, telling me I need a reason to leave the academy, or Kirova won't let me. Bitch. Kirova I mean.

I was just finishing my luggage when one of the school nurse entered Christian's room.

"Rose Hathaway?"  
"That's me"  
"Here is your exemption." She said giving me a paper.

"What for?"  
"For the next two day."

And she left. What's for the next two days?

Oh, I get it now! Adrian got the nurse to give me the exemption so I can leave with no problems! How sweet of him!  
There you go, I'm all cheesy again. Agh. All he does is take me on a two days journey and I'm over the moon. Stupid me.

Lissa and Christian entered the room.

"Hey there, Europe girl"  
"Hey to you too, flame boy."  
Lissa hugged me tight, without saying a word. I hugged her back. She's going to miss me and at the same time she's soo happy for me. That's what the hug, and well, the bond, told me.

She broke the hug and smiled at me.

"Have fun while your away"  
"Have fun while I'm away" I winked and took my luggage. "I'll see you soon."

"Sure thing. And bring me something nice from there!"  
"Okay. Byee" I said and waved.

Christian shook my hand, and I left.

Anyway, two hours later we were on the plane. Adrian, I and an air hostess.

"So, will you tell me where are we going?"  
"Sure thing, honey. We are going to Paris."  
"PARIS?" I squalled. "That's such a cliché. Doesn't matter, it's AWESOME!" I said hugging him the best I could, without leaving my seat.

He laughed, with that happy, caramel pouring laugh he had.

"You are happy? Really?" he said with a large smile. And I couldn't believe my fluffyness when I said:  
"I'm VERY happy!" and took his hand in mine. Ahh, how can I not be?  
I mean I have him, and I found out he's not two timing me actually. We are together, and we're going to Paris.

PARIS!

I fell asleep on his shoulder. A few hours later when I woke up, Adrian was asleep. The sun was bothering me so I tried to pull the curtain. The problem was that Adrian had the window seat. I tried to pull it with my foot, but all I managed to do was hit Adrian, who woke up suddenly.

"Rose, what on earth are you doing?"

"Uhmmm…sorry. I was trying to pull the…" I said nodding to the curtain and he chuckled, pulling it for me.

"Don't laugh at me! When are we arriving?"  
"Three more hours"  
"I'm bored."  
"So am I"

"Let's play a game" I said.

"Let's have sex" Adrian said and I punched him.

"Okay, okay" he said. "What game?"  
"Guess the animal."  
"I used to play that game when I was five"

"Okay, genius, if you have a better idea…"  
"How about we play 'would you rather' ?"  
"Okay" I said rolling me eyes. This is going to be stupid.

"Me first" he grinned. "Would you rather do it in a bed, knowing your mother is under the bed, or in Antarctica?"  
I told you it was going to be stupid.

"Antarctica for sure" I said and he laughed.

"Okay, your turn"  
"Uhmmm… would you rather … see Christian naked, or find Christian masturbating?" I said in boredom.

"You are evil" Adrian said ruffling his hair. "Masturbating I guess. It's less gross."  
"I guess."  
"Would you rather wear orange and blue on a cloudy day, or gray and maroon on a sunny day?"  
"What kind of question is that?" I laughed at his nonsense, and he shook his shoulders. "Gray and maroon on a sunny day I guess. "

"Why?" he asked me, seeming honestly curious. He's absolutely crazy.

"I don't like cloudy days."

"Oh. Your turn."  
Oh, God.

After a few more hours, we got off the plane, in a huge airport. And outside, a limo was waiting for us.

A LIMO!

I think Adrian noticed my shocked face, because he smiled at me, with that you-see-how-cool-I-am smirk and pushed me gently to the car.

There was this old guy who opened the door. I entered and Adrian was right behind me. Leather chairs, champagne, crystal glasses, mirror at the back seats…

Wow.

"You know there's something I've always wanted to do" Adrian said with a very serious face.

"What would be that?"  
"Sex in the limo"

I chuckled. Sex in the limo, huh? High class, Adrian, what can I say. I looked around me. There was enough space…maybe…no…I couldn't…

Adrian's hand made it's way on my foot.

No Rose, you just got to Europe, there are other things to do here…

His other hand was on my waist, dragging me closer.

No. No. No Rose, don't!

Adrian's face slowly approached mine, and kissed my cheek, in an innocent kiss.

I brought my lips to his and kissed him eagerly. I put my palms on his face, bringing him as close as possible. His magical hands were making their way up and down my feed, sending shivers everywhere in my body.

He kissed my neck, my collarbone…

I put on hand on his belt, trying to open it. He kissed my very week spot, right behind my ear, pleasure spreading fast in my entire being.

…

I had sex in a limo.

And it felt damn good!

Mhm, Adrian is for sure very skilled at this.

Ahem, what was I saying?  
Oh, yes, we got to the hotel where we were going to stay. It was enormous! Big lobby, large room…

And in the middle of the room….a HUGE double bed, with silk sheets, pillowed filled with the most incredible thing (I don't know what), but they are so comfortable!

I jumped on the bed, feeling in the ninth could. Adrian took his socks off and joined me.

"Shall we test it?"

I looked at him skeptically. We just had sex, instead of looking out the window at the wonders in Paris. Isn't it time to go out?  
But he was already to close for me to get away. Everything about him made me want him more!

So we did it again….

It wasn't long though, but it was just as…good.

After I took a shower, I got out of the bathroom just to find the room empty and a box on the bed. It contained a beautiful dark blue summer dress. And it was just my size.

I put it on, and I damn, I looked good in it.

Adrian was waiting in the lobby, dressed casually in a white t-shirt and jeans.

Wow, I really wanted to touch his butt in those jeans…

Okay, Rose, stop right there. I just had sex two times today and I still have this kind of thoughts…it's all his fault.

"We are not taking the limo this time" he said with no other introduction. "I thought I'd show you Paris the old style. We're going to walk between humans and all. Okay?"

"Sure thing" I smiled at him. Paris, HERE I COME!

We walked out the hotel and…

It was a city like any other, but there were a lot of difference from the cities in America. First of all, there were no block of apartments where our hotel was. Just houses, shops, and people.

A lot of people. Because it was human day, which was vampire night. Whatever, Adrian was wearing sun glasses. I didn't need any, since I was a dhampir.

Anyway, Paris is, in one word, beautiful!

We passed by travelers, white people, black people, dhampirs, humans, and a few moroi.

I saw all this yellow buildings, looking old, yet new. I saw cars, trees and all the normal things you can see in any country. But the thing that amazed me was the attitude, the atmosphere in Paris.

Everyone was going everywhere, you could smell croissants smell, and here and there you could see an architectural beauty.

"Let's go to Champs-Elysées ."

"What's there?"

"A lot of things. The Arc de Triomphe. The Charles de Gaulle castle. Elysee castle."

"Cool."  
We went to this 'champs Eliza's ' street, and damn, it was beautiful! We entered the Charles de Gaulle castle, and the other Eliza's castle. We went to some museum, I don't really remember it's name, but Mona Lissa was there. Of course, Adrian was making fun of me because I didn't remember any name or street or building.

I took a lot of pictures, and laughed at the fact that both Adrian and I appeared in them. Despite the myth that vampires don't appear in pictures.

"So, we went to every famous place in this area. Ice cream?" Adrian said and I grinned.

"ICE CREAM!"

…

We walked all day up and down Paris, seeing, drinking, snapshooting, eating (I never want to eat at the academy again after I've tasted a few things from here! I almost asked a few cooks, bakers and ice cream makers to marry me) and talking.

We went back at the hotel very late, after walking in the park, seeing the Eiffel tower, visiting Sorbonne, the Pantheon in Paris, and a few other things I can't remember.

But for sure I enjoyed myself.

I also bought a little tower Eiffel and a hat for Lissa, and a little Mona Lisa trinket for Christian. I also got a cool belt for Eddie.

It was twelve, human night, and I fell asleep in the minute I put my head on the pillow.

The next morning, Adrian was breathing hard near me. It was around eleven, when someone knocked at the door.

I opened. The driver.

"Miss Ivashkov, the car is waiting to take you to the next sights. Today you'll be travelling by car. Is that all right?" he said with a weird accent.  
Miss Ivashkov? That's all I heard from all that he mumbled. I was thunderstruck.

Miss Ivashkov, huh? Rose Ivashkov. That sounds good…

Snap out of it, Rose! Crap, I'm being stupid. Adrian and I aren't going to marry, what the fuck, I have a carrier ahead of me. I can't do what my mother did either. I just… can't.

"Excuse me, can you please repeat?" I said, without paying attention at him this time either.

Miss Ivashkov. Why did he thing I was miss Ivashkov? Maybe he assumed, since I'm sharing a room with Adrian. But he is…was known for being a womanizer. So maybe … why on earth did he call me Miss Ivashkov?  
Adrian, who woke up, came behind me with small eyes.

"Sure thing, Sebastian. Thank you." He said and closed the door.

"Ready?" he asked me, taking my hand.

"Ready" I smiled at him. "Adrian…?"  
"Yes, my love?" he said from the bathroom.

"Why did Sebastian call me miss Ivashkov?"

"Because that's what's written on your name. I made the booking on my parents name. Though they think I'm here with Karla, who is actually at her girlfriend's house"

Oh.  
"Oh. Hey, Adrian, I just realized, your air hostess, Carla, has the same name as your fake girlfriend."

"Not the same. The air hostess is with 'c'. Karla is with 'k'. "

"Oh."

I entered the bathroom to brush my teeth, where Adrian was shaving. We got ready and left for the limo ride. We went straight to the sights we wanted to see, and straight to the cafes and restaurants we wanted to enter. It was easier that by foot, but I must say it wasn't that much fun.

I mean it was a lot of fun, but it didn't take us all day long, and I couldn't walk on a street, hearing words in francais, words I could barely understand (don't get me wrong, I only understood things like 'bonjour' and 'oui'), holding Adrian's hand and starring around me.

Still, it was great.

In the evening, human evening, Adrian got a call. And he talked a lot. I couldn't understand what about, I was drying my just washed hair. We were going to check out from the hotel an hour later.

"Hey, Rose, we're going to make a detour."  
"Detour?"  
"Yes. I have to pick up something for my dad."  
"Okay. Where from?"  
"Romania." 

**That was chapter 18 guys!**

**I really hope you enjoyed it.**

**Please tell me what you thought. Next chapter: the land of vampires, Romania xD.**

**By Ana.**


	20. Chapter 19

**A/N: Helou ^^**

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend xD.**

**And now, thanks to: Theeviljordan (thx for your review! I hope I won't let you down), cuteorama (yay, your review made my day ^^), IVASHKOVMELLARK (wohoo thanks xD), disha (yay, thanks=]), bash xx (I totally agree xD. Thanks for reviewing!), bloodyXfangs (thank yooou), Julia (thanks^^. Keep reading and I'll keep writing xD), the perky girl (thanks for your review! I'll think about your suggestions!), anonymous2014 (thank you xD. I'm glad you like my story^^), vampirelovr333 (thank you *virtual hug*), Mrs Ivashkov (yay, your review was so sweet(: I'm so glad you like my style).**

**YAY many sweet reviews =]. Guys, thanks to you, I'm a really happy person. Bless you. **

**So, here it goes:**

"Romania you say?" I asked him while we were on our way, by plane again. Not to go back home, but to go further in the heart of Europe.

"Yup."  
"I've heard about it. It's that country with that Dracula dude, right?"  
"What do you know about Dracula?" Adrian said with a mysterious face.

Oh, there he goes, he's going to mumble something crazy right now.

"Uhmm, not much" I said taking the glass of water the air hostess was offering me.

"Really? You weren't told at the academy?"  
"Nope" I said drinking. "What about him?"  
"Well" he begun…

"Dracula was a moroi. He gained power in the Romanian countries, and he ended up being leader. They called him the 'Son of the Dragon', because his father was part of the Dragon order. He was a very good ruler. But…"

I was sure there was something more to this story. No other reason, but Adrian had this smart look on his face. Oh, he's going to amaze me, no doubt. Notice the sarcasm.

"But he was turned strigoi."

Shit, I didn't expect THAT.  
"And" Adrian continued, "he started acting cruel, soulless. He killed a lot of people, by impalement. He ended up being called 'Impaler Prince' . People feared him, but no one knew there was a darker secret about him. He was no ordinary human, he was a strigoi!"

" People didn't know that. So they let him be." Adrian continued, " Even though humans are told that he died in battle, the truth is he was killed by his wife, who was a dhampir. She trained to be a guardian after he became strigoi, and managed to destroy him. She died the same day. We think she committed suicide, but there's no proof to that."

Wow. That's one heck of a story! I never expected Adrian to know things like this. Hell, I never expected him to know anything else than how to get laid.

"Shit" I mumbled. "He really was a bitch, wasn't he?"  
"Yup. Anyway, he was born in Sighisoara."

"In… si gi shoar a?"  
"Sighisoara. That's where we're going."  
"Hell. We're going in Dracula's city?"  
"Town, actually. It's a small town."

"Why?"  
"Because that's where dad sent me to pick up something from a friend of his. He could get it by a courier, but since we're around… I thought I'd show you another beautiful country in Europe"

I wondered what that thing was. He never mentioned what that 'something' actually was.  
"Sweet of you. But I only have exemption for two days."  
"Too bad. We'll get you another for the next two days. No big deal."  
"Kirova will kill me" I said and he grinned.

"I wouldn't let her" he said moving his head towards mine. I jerked back and he frowned.

"What?" he said and I giggled.

"Nothing, just teasing" I said and pressed my lips on his. I could feel him smile on my lips, and kissed me back. Then he pulled away.

"OI! I wasn't done" I said and he smirked.

"That's punishment for being mean."  
"Ohh, come on!"  
"Nope."  
"I hate you."  
"Love you too" he said, and started whistling.

"Hey, what exactly are we doing in Sighisoara? Just stop and pick up that thing?"  
"Do you want to just stop?" Adrian said with no tone in particular. He was just asking me my opinion.

"Uhhmm well, I'd like to see this Romanian town if possible, but I don't want to complicate the schedule"  
"No problem. I want to see it again. And I have some friends there I'd like you too meet."  
"Friends?" I said. "What friends?"  
"Well, there is a friend of mine, Andreea. She's a dhampir."  
"Oh no. Girl name. Want to tell me something about her?"

Adrian chuckled.

"Don't worry, nothing could have ever happened between us, because she's in love with another guy"  
"Oh" I smiled happily.

"Actually, the thing is the other way around" he smirked. "She couldn't be with me even if she wanted to. Because I'm in love with someone else" he whispered approaching me once again, and I greeted his kiss happily. It wasn't just a peck this time.

He deepen the kiss and…hmmm… I really liked that… I pulled his shirt dragging him closer.

"What were we talking about?" Adrian said confused, a few minutes later.

"About Andreea."

"Oh, yes. You'd like to meet her. She's cool. And you'll hopefully meet her boyfriend too."  
"Hopefully?"  
"Yeah, if he's in town. I hope he is. You three could talk."  
"I see." I said looking out the window.

I'm about to meet some people Adrian probably knew before he knew me. I wonder how they are.

When the plane arrived I found out that there was no airport in Sighisoara, so we had to stop in Cluj. I didn't see too much of it, but I could tell, Paris was a way bigger, busier and more beautiful city.

From what I've seen at least…Adrian kept telling me about how beautiful Cluj is. I couldn't care less, you know?

We took the, well, train, to Sighisoara.

"Adrian" I said as we got on the Hungarian train. "Why on earth are we travelling by train?"  
He chuckled.

"I have my limits, you know. After taking the limo in Paris and all… dad didn't let me take that much money, and my account can't be opened in Romania. So we're taking the train. Come on, it's not that bad. It's not like you haven't travelled by train before…"  
"No, I have, sure, no big deal, but I didn't expect YOU to go by train" I teased him taking my seat.

He stuck his tongue at me and sat near me.

"How long will this take?" I asked.

"Uhmm, it's written on the ticked" he said and I took the little blue card he gave me.  
"Yeah. To bad I don't understand a thing" I said and he chuckled.

He looked on his and told me. It was going to take four hours. Booooring.

Luckily I had a book with me, and some magazines. Adrian was reading some magazine from Romania, but I didn't bother to try to understand.

After four long hours, we finally arrived.

And the railway station was the creepiest thing I've ever seen.

And trust me, I've seen a lot of creepy things.

It was small, full of tramps, dogs, gypsies and weirdos. Nothing wrong with gypsies, but these ones were trying to rob us, so I didn't really like them.

My first clue: one of the women put her very hand in my bag, trying to grab something. Woman, you're dealing with a dhampir here!  
I saw her and kind of hissed, so she retreated. I hissed. I actually hissed.

This land does me no good.

We took a cab to the city stronghold, which I must say, was beautiful! Colorful houses around it, long stairs, old walls… it seemed… authentic.

Most of our luggage remained in Adrian's plane. We only took a few things for these two more days.

"The fortress is actually just a cover for the underground Academy. It's like the academy you study at, just in Romanian, and it's smaller." Adrian explained me, while leading the way up on the stairs.

The inside was as beautiful as the outside of the fortress. It was full of artisanal shops and cafes.

We went around, Adrian showing me the places. We didn't leave the fortress, since our business was there. I was carrying a bag, and Adrian was caring another.

As the sun set, we went up on a street, passing by a pink house, took the corner and found ourselves on a small street. It was empty at that time of the day, and since there was no festival, there were no people. At least not at night.

There was a small café. It was just closing by the time we arrived, but Adrian didn't seem affected. Instead of trying to enter the café, he sat at one of the outside tables, which was near a stone wall covered with ivy.

He mumbled something and, shit, the wall opened. Adrian took my hand and we entered.

Inside the wall actually, was a moroi woman smiling at us.

"Hurry up" she whispered, pulling a lever, closing the wall. Wow. Cool.

We don't have this kind of stuff at the academy. We followed the woman on a narrow tunnel, only lighted by, oh my God, torches.

Did I end up in the medieval era?  
The tunnel ended, and we entered a cozy room, full of, from what I could tell, dhampirs and morois.

It seemed like a study slash living room.

"Welcome back to Romania, Adrian" the woman said with a weird accent.

"Thank you so much, Maria! It's a pleasure. Meet my friend, Rose Hathaway"  
"Nice to meet you, Rose" the Maria person said. A friend, huh. I've forgotten we were back between people, so I couldn't be known as his girlfriend.

"Nice too meet you too, Maria" I smiled at her politely. I'm in a good mood, plus I want to impress Adrian's friends.

"Let me take your luggage to your room" she said. Room. Not rooms. Cool.

A girl approached us. I could tell she was a dhampir, still she was really pale. She had freckles on her face, and a not very long, straight, thin, silken brown hair, and really big, hazel eyes. She was almost as tall as me, but not quite.

"Adrian!" she said with a shy smile. "Where have you been, bitch?"

"Andreea!" Adrian smiled and hugged her. "Around. How are you?"

So she is Andreea. I think I'm going to like her. I don't know why. I just feel so.  
"I'm very well, thank you. You know, usual stuff" she said, and she had a really good British accent. "She is…?" Andreea nodded to me with a smirk.

Adrian said I'm a friend, but made her a sign with his head. So nodded understanding. I guess she's one of those people who will know about our relationship.

"Are you hungry dear?" Maria, who had returned, asked us.

Just then I realized I was quite hungry, so I nodded. Adrian nodded too.

"Good." She said. "The food is ready. Please… how do you say?" she said turning to Andreea, who smiled.

"Join us?" the dhampir girl said and Maria nodded.

"Yes, join us" she said, with a worse accent than Andreea's.

We followed the two of them to a large room, that seemed to be the dining room of the academy, because it was similar with the one back at home.

All the moroi and dhampirs were talking a weird language, which I guessed was Romanian.

"So, Rose, you are training to become a guardian?" Maria asked me as we sat at the table.

"Yes." I responded. "I have two more weeks until graduation"  
"I see. And I noticed that you have mominja signs on your neck. You killed strigoi before?"  
"Yes…two."  
"Incredible. On your own?"

I looked at my shoes and Adrian responded in my place.

"Yes, on her own. Great performance, huh? The only one I know to have done something like this is Andreea" he said and winked the girl, who was on the other side of the table.

She giggled, but seemed very proud.

"You killed strigoi?" I asked her and she grinned.

"Only three."  
"Only? I killed two" I said pointing at her with my fork. "You are really good. How did you kill them?"

"With a stake"  
"A stake? They didn't want to give me one for a pretty long time. They thought I'd kill everyone around me, including the principal and instructors" I said and she laughed.

"I doubt you would have. I've heard quite a few about you, Rose. And I'm sure you are cooler than you want to seem" she said, taking another bite of the…

"Adrian? How is this food called?"  
"Sarmals" he said with a grin. "It's rice with meat in cabbage"  
"They are damn good" I said introducing a whole sarmwhatever in my mouth.

"Where is your pair?" Andreea asked me from nowhere and I frowned. Pair?  
"She's talking about Lissa" Adrian said. "You are bonded to her. They call bonded people a 'pair'. Andreea is bonded to Gelu. I hope you'll meet him soon."  
"Gelu?"

That's a damn weird name. But I'm not going to say that aloud. Maybe he means something to Andreea or someone around.

"How do you spell that?" I decided to ask.

"As you say it." Andreea explained. "G. E. L. U. Gelu. Read G elu."  
"Oh. Cool. Where is he?"  
"Oh, around here somewhere. In his room right now" Andreea said looking around her. Her tone was casual, but she seemed worried. Of course she knew where he was, they were bonded.

We ate the sarma-things, then some really good cake, along with all the moroi and dhampirs in the academy.

"Let me show you your room. It has only one bad but… you'll handle that, right?" Andreea said leading us to the dorms, with a smirk on her face. I grinned at her. This girl was smart.

We were in dorm number 75, dorm for guests. From the next room, a tall moroi approached us.

He had this big, almost golden eyes, and an Edward Cullen hairstyle. When he saw Adrian his face changed.

"Adrian!"

"Gelu!"

So he was Gelu. Wow, he was hot. I mean Adrian was hotter, he was my man, but this Gelu guy (the name still sounds weird even after saying and thinking it so many times) looked good.

He entered room 75 with us, and I could see him taking Andreea's hand in his. So I supposed correctly, they were together.

"Where is your pair?" Gelu asked. Pair again? Lissa?  
"Uhm, she's back home. Why?"  
"Who is your pair?" he asked again. What the fuck? How did he know I have a 'pair', but didn't know about Lissa?  
"Uhm, my best friend, Lissa."  
"Oh. It's a girl? So you're not bonded to Adrian" he said, more to himself, seeming to think. Uhm, okay…

"Uhmmm…" I said looking at him like he was crazy. Which he seemed to be.

"Gelu is a spirit user" Adrian explained. Oh, that makes sense.

Ohh, stupid me! Adrian said Andreea is bonded to Gelu. Which means, because she's a dhampir, and she could tell where he was, that she can see his thoughts. And he is the spirit user.

"I see. That makes sense" I said out loud, and he smiled.

"He's the only spirit user in Transilvanya, from what we know" Adrian continued. Cool.

"How did you get bonded with this girl?" Gelu asked me and I frowned. I didn't like him as much as I liked the girl. He was too… hard working somehow… I don't know how to explain.

"Uhm, she saved me when we were both about to be killed in a car accident. And that's when her spirit powers manifested."  
"I see." He mumbled.

"How did you get bonded?" I asked them smiling. Gelu looked away smiling, while Andreea was a deep shade of red.

"Uhmm, the first time we kissed. It just… appeared." Andreea mumbled smiling. She was still red.

Adrian, who just came out of the personal bathroom of the room, chuckled.

"Oh, I love that story. I really don't know anyone else than you who has been bonded by kissing"  
Andreea looked away smiling while Gelu smirked.

"Not my fault, man. It's the love" he said and I could see Andreea flinch, then become redder.

Aww, they are in love! How sweet! He seemed colder than her, but still, had that loving look in his eyes.

Adrian went with Gelu to, well, drink, and I went around with Andreea, to show me the places.

We chatted for a while, then, I could tell she couldn't keep it in her anymore.

"You're with Adrian right?"  
"Yeah" I grinned, and I think I blushed a bit. "But don't go around telling, will you? It's kind of secret…"  
"So Adrian won't lose his money, I know. But I think…" she stopped right there. "Whatever, forget it" she said with a shy grin.

"Come on, tell me what you think! For some unknown reason I trust you, even though I just met you" I told her and she smiled at me.

We were on a bench near one of the secret entrances. We were outside, looking at the dark sky. Vampires here lived by human clock, so they wouldn't get attention. People still lived inside the fortress.

"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Okay then. I think Adrian should stop being a coward. 'A gentleman would walk but never run'. That's a lyric from Sting. Englishman in New York. " she said looking at the walls. "He should tell his parents about you. If I were you, I would persuade him to do so, or I'd break up with him."  
"You would?" I said thinking. "would you break up with Gelu? If he didn't want to go public?"  
"No. I would just pretend to do so, to tease him" she smirked and I laughed. I really like this girl.

"The thing is" I said, "that at the beginning at didn't want to go public. But then we did it. And then the parents thing came. So here we are" I mumbled and she seemed to study me.

"Rose, do you plan on having kids?"  
"Uhm, I don't know. Not soon. Why?"  
"Because you would have really pretty kids with Adrian. Just saying. " I could tell she was just teasing me, but she had a point. We would have really cool, bad ass, sexy, awesome kids.

Ahem.

"And you would have cool kids with Gelu" I teased back. She bit her lip.  
"My thoughts exactly" I said looking at the blue sky.

"You can. Have kids I mean. You should have. Adrian would be even more crazy about you if you did"

"If I were ten tones fat? He would like me more?"  
"He is such a family guy actually. All he needs is love. I've known him ever since I was six, and I know him pretty well. And he cares about you a lot, Rose. Adi is a really good guy."

"I know" I whispered. "Wait, Adi?"  
"Yes, that's a diminutive for Adrian in Romanian" she said smiling.

"Oh. Weird."  
Really weird. Russian and Romanian people have really weird diminutives.

"Uhmm" she said. "I'm not usually this sensitive or talkative. So sorry if I freaked you out. I'm not too good at it" she said.

"I'm not quite the most exposed soul myself" I responded. "So it's cool. I liked your advices. "  
She smiled.

We stood like this for a while, without talking, just listening to the silence in the fortress.

Then….

I think we jumped at the same time.

"The feeling…" Andreea mumbled.  
"Nausea" I said.

That's it. It's a strigoi around. We could both feel it. Wait.

Not a strigoi. More.

**Dum dum. What did you think about Romania? xD**

**What about the people and places I described? Please tell me your opinion, so I can improve my style, and know what you liked, and what you didn't like xD**

**NOTE: that Dracula story doesn't really exist. I made it up from local stories, my mind and Rose's world.**

**NOTE2: I've actually been to Sighisoara, and it's a really cool city; but the railway station is creepy.**

**~Anana**


	21. Chapter 20

**A/N: Hello, people xD**

**Thanks to: ****Theeviljordan**** (aww I'm glad you like her xD. I like how it turned out too. Oh, the kiss thing was kind of my invention, about how they got bonded . Sorry if it confused you xD), ****amy ****(hey, thank for your suggestion! I'll think about it, even though I'm not a huge Selena Gomez fan), ****Jasmine-Dec31**** (yay thanks ^^), ****vampirelovr333**** (I'm glad you liked Andreea xD though I never intended to make her that alike Rose, I guess they are actually quite similar. Enjoy this chap too!), ****disha**** (they are not in particular after someone, they're just acting like strigoi do: trying to get food. I'm happy you liked it^^).**

**Here it goes:**

Shit. Strigoi. Many strigoi. I can feel from my left, right, and somehow, in a weird way, I can tell there are strigoi under us.

Andreea looked at me with big eyes.

"Do you have a stake?" she asked.

"Yes."  
"Good." She said taking hers out. I got mine and looked around. One of them appeared.

"Şefu, uite. Mâncare." One of them said and laughed.

What the… oh, they Romanian strigoi. So they're talking Romanian. What the fuck are they saying?  
I could feel Andreea flinch near me.

"Gelu…pericol…" she mumbled and ran in the stone wall, on the secret entrance.

What the fuck girl? You left me here…? Oh, I can't speak the language, but I can tell. Gelu is in danger.

Shit.

I would have done the same in her place. I would have run to save Adrian. His life would be more important than anyone else's.

Wait a minute.

Adrian is with Gelu.

Crap!  
"Unde crezi că te duci, păpuşă?"  
"Dude. English" I said raising my stake, looking him in the eye. The strigoi smirked.

"Boss. She's a stranger."

Three more strigoi appeared.

"Then let's make it her way, shall we? I'd like my food to understand what I'm saying." The one who seemed to be the boss said, and the other laughed.

They were five. Five strigoi. I was one.  
Adrian. Adrian might be in danger. Andreea sensed something trough her bond. That's why she run away so fast. To find and protect him. Crap, I hope she can protect Adrian too. She cares about him, right?  
Right?...

"Where are you from?" the boss asked me.

"Doesn't matter where I'm from" I mumbled. "The thing is that you're from hell. And you're going back there!" I said and jumped at the closest one.

This is pure suicide. I can't kill them all. It blocked my attack, with one bare hand. I moved my stake from one hand to the other, and managed to cut his hand. He screamed in agony, but nothing more happened. Another one approached.

The others were laughing around.

"Foolish girl." One said.

"Wait." The boss said. "Don't eat her yet. She's strong. Maybe we could make her one of us."  
"She's from abroad, boss. What if she's Hungarian? I don't like Hungarians."  
"And I don't like those who disobey my orders." The boss hissed. "Shut up, and do what I tell."

I took a step back. I needed to get out of there. Or get help. Screaming would do no good in those stone walls. It would just amuse them. Where did Andreea go?  
I saw it. I saw the secret entrance. But I couldn't go. I would only show them the way inside.

What do I do? I don't know the places. I can't run and hide somewhere, they'll sure find me. They're locals.

Shit.

Aghh.

Think, Rose, think.

I could feel the adrenaline rushing trough my body. I needed a plan. And fast. The strigoi took a few steps closer to me. I was surrounded.

"Ion. Take her back."  
"Sure thing boss. Hah, I like this English talking" he grinned. "Makes me feel smart"  
"We all have our fantasies" another one smirked, making the other laugh.

"Shut it, Darius. You aren't any better."  
"Really now? I used to be a high class moroi. You used to be a what? Male whore?" the Darius one spoke.

"Watch your words, Ion" the boss said. "You don't want to be torn apart by Darius. He's a strong one."  
"And, what, I'm a weak?"  
"Indeed." Another one spoke.

"What are you saying people? I'm weak?" Ion said again. What a weird name. "Darius….Marius, my man?" he said turning to another one. "Boss? Mihai? Anyone?" he mumbled, but the other were laughing.

What the fuck. This strigoi are really dumb. They're fighting against each other instead of getting rid of me or something. Idiots. This must be my lucky night.

The boss took Ion's head off with one move. Wow. Okay, maybe this isn't my lucky night after all.

"Back to business." He said turning to me. "Are you scared, little dhampir?"  
Little dhampir.

Adrian.

I jumped towards the wall, staking Darius on my way. He screamed. I hit his heart.

"Idiots! Move!" their boss ordered, but I was already getting through the wall. I pushed the ivy away and ran closed the secret door behind me.

I run up on the long hall, only lighted by torches, which were emphasizing the shadows. If I wasn't freaked enough.

"Andreea! Adrian! Maria! Anyoneeeee" I started shouting as I ran. When the heck does this tunnel end?

I kept running, until I bumped into someone tall coming from a secret door. I looked up. His eyes seemed bright orange.

Oh!

I took a step back. I looked better. He was no strigoi, his eyes only seemed red thanks to the torches.

It was only Gelu.

"Gelu, fuck, man, you freaked me out. There are strigoi outside! A lot. How did they get so close to the academy?" I said without breathing. He put one hand on my shoulder.

"Breathe. They're inside too. I just got away. The guardians and dhampirs are fighting. We're running."  
"Did you see Adrian?"  
"Yes, he's all right" he said and started running on the hall.

"WAIT!" I said . "Is Andreea fighting too?"  
He stopped and half turned at me, frowning.

"Yes."  
"And you are leaving?"  
"Yes."  
"COWARD!" I said. I don't know why. It just made me so angry, that she would give her life for him, and he was running away.

"I'm not a coward! I'm doing what she told me to do: go and hide."  
"You idiot! She might die, while you're all warm and good in your comfort zone!"

He frowned again.

"Shut up! You know nothing! We just met, what could you possibly now?"  
Poor guy, he wasn't making sense anymore.

"Do you love her?"  
"What? We don't have time for this!"  
"Do you love her?" I almost screamed.

"The hell, of course I do!" he shouted back at me.

"Then go and fucking help her!" I said. "She would never leave you like that!"  
"How do you want her to concentrate to her duty if I'm there"  
"I don't care! But if she dies tonight, you'll never forgive yourself" I screamed and went on the door he just came out from.

I could hear steps behind me. He was following. But I was a trained runner, so I was way ahead of him.

Still.

Why did I tell him all those things? While I talked to him I could have arrived and saved some lives…

Still, I couldn't help it. Really. What if Andreea died? And he was running away?  
I couldn't bare the thought.

Still, please, don't die!

God help us. I hope Adrian's all right. Please be all right!  
….

I run on all those deluding halls, until I got the one that took me to the big dining room.

But it was empty.

Every single hall and room I've checked was empty. Where is everyone?

I couldn't hear Gelu's steps anymore. Why didn't I just ask him to show me the way?

Stupid me. I arrived at the rooms. I knocked loudly at every one of them. No answer. I entered my room.

At first I thought it was empty, but someone came out of the bathroom.

That millisecond I hoped it was Adrian. Heck no, it was just a filthy strigoi.

"Hei, ai rămas în urmă? Oh, bun, nu mi-ar strica cineva doar pentru mine... hai aici" he said making me a sign to approach him. Right.

I took a step back, raising my stake. At three.

One.

"Ce faci? Crezi că poţi să îmi faci ceva cu jucăria aia?" he chuckled.

Two.

"Nu mă enerva, copile!" he said more angrily.

Three.

I jumped, pressing my stake in his chest. He cried, and I could tell I hit the spot. He died then and there, with my stake in his heart.

"Damn, that was annoying" I mumbled. "All that babbling"

He really just kept talking that weird language. I needed to kill him.

I closed the door and walked further. How can I find Adrian and everyone else in that huge place?

I growled angrily at my incapability, when my phone rang.

Phone?  
STUPID ME!

It was Adrian. Of course. Why didn't I think to call him? I had a phone, he had a phone, I could find where he is in one second, without any other difficulties.

"Hello?" I answered.

"ROSE! Thank God you're okay. Where are you?"  
"You tell me where are you. Are you all right?"  
"Yes, yes. Uhm, we're in the basement. Find one of the racks on the floor, and open it. Get underground and you'll find us at the torch number seven hundred sixty five. Hurry up, we're about to leave the castle!"

Seven hundred sixty five torches?

"Are the torches numbered?"  
"Yes, now hurry!"  
"Aye, aye, captain. Take care of you."  
"Love you."  
"Love you too." I said and hung up.

I run down the hall, only looking at the floor. No rack on this one. I walked further, exasperated. Second hall. Third. Finally. I opened the almost invisible door covered with a detachable rack and went down on the rope.

Yes, there was a rope.

I looked around me at the torches. I was at number seven hundred fifty nine. Thank God I was close.

I heard voices. As I took the corner I saw a pretty large group of people. I saw Maria. She saw me too.

"Darling! Oh, you're all right! We can finally leave."

I thanked her and looked around. I saw Andreea. Near her was Gelu. So he found his way before I did. Next to him was Adrian, who technically jumped when he saw me.

He hugged me tight. I smiled and hugged him back.

We started walking down the subsoil hall, identical to the one above. Adrian, Gelu, Andreea and I were behind the large group of moroi and dhampirs. I noticed how each moroi had one or two dhampirs near him. They sure knew how to organize.

"How did the strigoi get inside?" I asked.

"We don't know yet" Andreea responded me. "The protections have disappeared apparently."  
"Why are we leaving?"  
"Not everyone is leaving. A lot of guardians remained behind to take care of the left strigoi. But we had to leave because it's not safe for now. The castle I mean. There are too many strigoi inside, hid in a lot of places."

"Where are we going?" I asked again, needing to know everything about our plan.

"To another safe place, we call it the house with eyes. It's a house in the middle of the town, with weird windows on it's roof, which look like eyes. It's fortress actually. Looks like a normal house, but it's sealed with many charms. No strigoi can get trough it."  
"How did they manage to get trough the ones at the castle?"  
"We don't know, I told you" she said seeming to lose her patience, "but the House with Eyes is smaller. Easier to protect. Don't worry, we'll be safe there."  
"Can't we stay and help?" I said.

"No. The guardians are doing well enough. And we pretty much cleaned the way for them."  
"Yeah, I killed two strigoi too" I said ruffling my hair, and Adrian smiled.

"Good job" he said taking my hand in his. I smiled at him, then turned to look at the other two.

Andreea was looking straight ahead, and seemed angry somehow. Did my questions annoy here? No, there was something more.

Gelu was looking at his shoes as he walked, and he looked proud. Why? What the… I can't just ask, though I'd like… Well, let's keep walking for now.

I was happy to hear that there are tunnels like this under the whole Sighisoara. No one knows about them, but few people at the academy. Like Maria and other leading moroi, who were showing us the way.

So, instead of fighting, we're running away. This is boring. What kind of people are there?

I mean, yeah, they save the moroi, I agree, that's what we'd do, but there are no almost guardians willing to fight? They don't want to? I mean, they would let them if they wanted to fight, right?  
I'm intrigued.

After some time, I could see a rope. Maria and the others got up on it. I let Adrian go ahead of me, then got up myself. We were in the House with Eyes.

It was very pretty inside, old and new at the same time. I mean the building had ages, but it was recently renewed, from furniture to mortar.

People gained together in the great living room. They ate. I heard someone say something about a room full of feeders. So everything was cool.

But I could tell something is off. I don't know, I just had a feeling. It was still night, so the eye shaped windows didn't show much. Just an empty street, maybe a car now and then.

One of the moroi kids was looking at me with big eyes. He sat near me on the couch.

"Salut."  
"Yo. English?" I said to avoid any misunderstandings.

"Yes. Follow me." He said and got up. Uhm… okay?  
"Why?" I asked.

"Please! Something's wrong! Help me." He said and I got up. What's with him? He leaded me on the main hall, then entered a room. There was someone in there. A woman.

"Well done, Alex" she said, while the moroi boy closed the door.

Shit. She's a strigoi. I'm trapped. I could hear the door locked, probably by Alex. I jumped in the next second, but it was too late. I only hit the old wood of the door.

"It's useless." The woman said. She was clearly a strigoi, I could tell now. And a smart one. She had some kind of armor protecting her chest.

I still got my stake out. Maybe I could take her head off with it…

She smiled cruel when she saw me jump to attack her, hit her, and fail.

"It's futile. There is no way you can defeat me. And you were the only actual danger. So I'm going to take care of you, okay?" she said with the same cruel grin on her face.

How I'd like to wipe it off…

I looked at her. She was like a turtle. Thanks to that heavy thing, she couldn't move too fast. She was still fast, but not that much.

I need to find her soft spot…

"My name is Rose" I said trying to buy time. I took a step closer to her.

"I don't care" she replied looking at her nails.

I jumped once again, and once again she threw me away. I fell on the floor. Shit.

They got rid of me. So they can attack. They found me a danger. They wanted to get rid of me.

Adrian.

Aggh, I'm not coherent anymore.

I jumped again, but this time my purpose was another. She tried to throw me away, but I pushed my foot in her chest, jabbing myself to the door. I hold my left hand, with the stake, towards it.

YES! The door broke under the pressure, setting me free.

"You bitch!" I could hear the strigoi woman scream. I started running with all my strength. Futile, huh?  
I'll show her futile.

I could hear her fast footsteps behind me. Getting closer. I took the corner and entered the first room. A big one. I looked around me for something useful. I could find nothing.

The door opened. She found me.

"You little witch!" she hissed.

So I got her into open space. I have a stake. She was her armor. I am fast. She's not faster. She's at the door. I'm blocked. She's a strigoi. I'm a dhampir.

I have a soul. She doesn't. Finally, advantage.

I jumped again, and missed. This starts to bug me!

She laughed. GO TO HELL! I threw the stake, like a small, silver, boomerang, straight to her neck.

She saw it coming, but didn't have the time to stop it. The stake hit it's spot.

The strigoi woman flinched in pain, looking somewhere behind me. I run at her, took the stake out, took her armor off as fast as I could, and staked her heart. She moved one last time, than died.

Again.

Well, farewell. I took off, trying to find everyone else. It wasn't that hard. The living room was full of people. Everyone was there. Also were strigoi. A lot of strigoi. This was planned. They knew about the house with eyes. They somehow got inside.

Shit, everyone knows everything around here?  
"NO! PLEASE Take me instead!" I could hear a girl scream.

Andreea.

What is going on in there?  
I looked around. The hall was empty. The door was closed. Andreea kept shouting. I heard a male voice. Another male voice, a harsh, cold voice. Another strigoi.

I approached the door as silently as I could. Just then it flew open. Shit.

It was Darius. Or Marius, I'm not sure which of them.

"Oh, the little dhampir from the castle. Welcome" he said with a sly grin, and grabbed my arm. I tried to get away, but he was strong.

Shit. Instead of saving them, I got caught myself.

"Oh, hey there" someone said. I turned my head. It was the boss. The one from outside the castle. Shit.

"Go stay with the others until we're done with her" he said nodding to Andreea. "She was stupid enough to offer to take a moroi's place." He mumbled grinning.

"Andreea, don't!" I shouted, thinking that Gelu wouldn't do the same for her. She smiled at me sadly.

"I'm sorry, Rose."  
"Enough talking, time for some screaming" the boss said smiling cruel. "Take her" he said and Darius (or Marius, still not sure) took me where the others were. They were tied up near the wall. I couldn't try anything funny, there were too many strigoi in there.

Gee, I came here to have fun with Adrian, and I did, but I ended up being tied up by strigoi. Shit. This can only happen to me.

Adrian moved as much as the rope allowed him, and hugged me tight.

"Rose" he whispered. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I should have never brought you here"  
"Shut up. Don't be all corny now. We'll find a way out of here" I whispered back, touching his lips with mine. Ah, that felt so good, after all that running and fighting, being held by Adrian was the most normal thing. It calmed me down, remembered me I have a reason to live.

I won't let Adrian die. No matter what. He's my Adrian. And I, okay, I love him. A lot. I want him to live, and be happy, and have a lot of pretty kids, preferably all this with me. Delete the last part.

"Rose. You know… the thing I had to get for my father from Romania?"

I nodded.

"It wasn't something for dad actually… it was…this" he whispered taking a small box out of his pocket. He opened it.

I was about to have a heart attack.

It was a ring. A beautiful ring. Golden, with a discrete, yet quite big diamond.

"Adrian" I whispered.

"Yeah. I was going to propose to you after your graduating" he said with a sad smile.

"Were going to? Now that you saw I'm not capable of anything decided to marry Karla?" I said with a grin.

"No you silly" he mumbled. "But I'm not sure we're making it out of here. So, Rose, will you marry me?" he said with no other introduction.

Hell, yes!

"Yes!" I whispered with a huge smile. Like, a huge one. AHHH! Adrian proposed to me! Ahhhh!

He smiled back, put the ring on my hand and kissed me, full on the mouth. I put everything in that kiss. All my feelings for him, all my love for him, all my hate for strigoi, all my lust, all my life desire, all my thoughts and wishes.

His tongue gently traced my lips. Ahh this feels good.

I'm getting married!  
If I make out of this alive, that is….

Anyway, we can't die.

Not yet.

We both have our lives ahead of us. This isn't the end. I promise you.

I didn't tell him that. I just made a promise for myself, so I won't give up, no matter what.

Our lips met once again, and I could feel Adrian's hand on my butt. Idiot. Yeah, I could actually say things are as usual. Except for the fact that we're staying in line to be tortured then eaten, that's all.

I have to get us out of here.

**That was 20! **

**Was it a bit too long? **

**Don't hate me for leaving them like this, but it would have been WAY too long xD.**

**So, the thing from Romania was the ring xD. I thought Adrian would buy something expensive from a foreign country, but Rose wouldn't like something too big. So I kind of made a mix up.**

**Likes? Dislikes? Please review and tell me what you thought!**

**By Anana**


	22. Chapter 21

**A/N: Hello readers! **

**Sorry it took me so long to update, but school's been a pain in the ass lately xD. **

**Thanks to: ****Big J IVashkov**** (keep reading and reviewing and I'll keep writing xD), ****Theeviljordan**** (I'm so glad you liked it!), ****Mrs Ivashkov**** (hah, I've thought of that too, but I don't think readers would like it too much if I wrote a story about myself and Adrian xD so I went for Rose… anyways, thanks for your review!), Julia (YAY I'm happy you liked =] ), ****Dire Heart**** (yes, he did xD), vampirelovr333 (not gone, just fainted ^^), I****VASHKOVMELLARK ****(the reader's wish is my command xD).**

**Here goes chapter 21:**

I'm not one to rely on others.

But sometimes, you just can't do things on your own. We needed help.

No matter how comforting it was, I had to get out of Adrian's arms.

I looked around.

We were at the second floor, so no way escaping on the window.

Two strigoi were at the only door. I could count seventeen soulless creatures in that room. Probably there were others around. I wondered if Maria or anyone alerted someone about our situation.

My phone wasn't confiscated, but that didn't help me, since I couldn't call anyone. Shit.

Maria was too far away for me to ask her.

Andreea was away from us, and a strigoi drank from her neck. Gelu was standing near us, on his knees, his face in his palms. He was silently sobbing. Poor guy. Adrian looked at him hopeless, with big, fearing eyes.

"Andreea" he whispered.

I didn't have my stake anymore. Idiot me. Idiot, idiot, idiot.

I could have saved them.

How, I don't know. But there must be some way. There has to be!

I need to find a way to…

BANG!

Suddenly, the windows were broken by many guardians, entering the house.

The door flew open too, and about twenty dhampirs entered the room.

The strigoi started moving, fighting, trying to take us away.

They didn't manage to.

YES! Salvation!  
I took a stake from one of the fallen guardians, and started fighting. I had to help. The strigoi that drank from Andreea was still holding her, trying to get away with his pray. I staked him, with all my strength. I hit him again, and again…

"Rose, that's enough" Andreea mumbled getting up. "He's dead."  
"Andreea.." I helped her stand.

"Oh, I'm dizzy." She mumbled holding her head with one hand. "Behind you!" she screamed and I turned around, stake raised. A strigoi.

That was a good idea, since my stake penetrated the strigoi's chest.

"Good job" Andreea grinned. She has some strength to hold one like that, even though she'd lost a lot of blood.

The Romanian guardians were sure doing their job. They arrived just in time, before anyone died, and took care of the strigoi.

One by one they fell.

There were only a few left, and they were trying to escape. I stopped one of them.

"Going somewhere?" I said winking and he tried to push me away.

I raised my stake, one millisecond late. The strigoi threw me away, and I hit the floor.

Hard.

This fog….why is Andreea double? And why does she move her lips with no sound coming out?

Oh, God.

….

"She'll be all right?"  
"She will."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Oh, shut up, Ivashkov, you're being annoying. Of course she'll be all right. She's Rose."  
"God help us."  
"Why isn't she waking up?"  
"Why aren't you shutting up?"  
I could recognize that voice anywhere. Fire bug.

"Mhhhmm…" I mumbled and tried to open my eyes.

"She's moving!"

The darkness turned into a very bright light, full of fog. The fog slowly dissipated, showing me four persons looking at me.

Adrian. Lissa. Christian. A nurse.

"You're all right!" Adrian shouted hugging me.

I vaguely hugged him back, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Duh." I mumbled and Christian smirked.

"Thank God!" Lissa said with her kind smile. I hugged her too.

I also hi fived with Christian.

"What happened? I feel like I've been hit by a bus."  
"Sadly you haven't." Christian said and Lissa kicked him.

"Sorry." He mumbled.

"You've been hit really hard back in Romania." Adrian said frowning. "Apparently you've been hit several times, but the last one was the top of it. You fainted."  
"Shit. We're back home?"

"Yes" Adrian smiled kindly. "You're safe."  
"Who gives a shit about that? Is Andreea all right?"

"Yes" Adrian said. "She asked me to give you this." He gave me an envelope.

"There's a letter from her there. And on the verso is one from Gelu."

"Oh. Okay. Thanks. So, is everyone all right?"  
"Yup. Thanks to you …" Adrian said.

"And to the Romanian guardians, more than me" I mumbled.

"Actually, you killed their boss. So you kind of did the thing."  
"Their boss?"  
"The woman that was chaperoning you. She was the brain. The other boss was her assistant."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah. So you did something. You were really brave, love" Adrian mumbled taking my hand in his.

"Cut the crap" I said, though I could feel my cheeks getting red.

"Rose, do you have anything to tell us?" Christian said wigging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Like what?" I said.

"Like what's that pretty ring doing on your hand"  
"HOLLY SHIT!" I screamed jumping out of bed.

"Idiot, get back to bed!" flame boy said.

"Rose." Adrian said.

I just jumped in his arms, and gave him a real hug. I kissed his cheek and squealed.

"We. Are. Getting. Married."  
Adrian grinned, with that large, happy smile of his. He took my hand in his.

"Yes, we are."  
"Congratulations!" Lissa screamed.

"Good for you. Where are our presents?" Christian said smirking at us.

"Oh… oh! The presents! Adrian! They remained back in Sighisoara!" I said turning to my husband-to-be.

"Nope. I got them. They're in my room."

"Oh, cool."  
We're all right. Everything's all right. We're back home!

…..

"So, this is for you" I said handing Lissa her hat and tower Eiffel in a bag.

"This is for you" and I gave Eddie the belt in a small, leathered box.

"And this is for you" I said and handed Christian the small Mona Lisa trinket.

"Hey!" the fire bug shouted and I laughed. Serves him right, for…well, for being Christian.

"Awww this is gorgeous, thank you, Rose!" Lissa said and hugged me. The bond told me that she actually liked it. YAY!  
"Awesome! Thanks, Ivashkov" Eddie said and I stuck my tongue at him.

"I picked it, not Adrian."  
"I know."  
"I'm not…OI! Don't start with that!" I said and he laughed. Grrr…

But he has some kind of point. I'll be Rose Ivashkov soon.

YAAAAY!  
Oh, God, this is so weird. I've never thought I'd end up here. I'm getting married.

Wait.

Wohoho, wait a minute!  
How on earth are we getting married if nobody actually knows we are together? Besides our friends I mean. Adrian's parents think he's with Karla, the lesbian. My mum doesn't even know about Adrian's existence.

Shit. I decided to open the letter from Andreea. I can worry about other things later…

'Dear Rose,

I guess you've recovered well since you are reading this. I'm glad to hear it.

Did you like it in Romania? If so, please come back, after you're married. (I saw the ring on your hand)

How are things with Adrian? Don't worry, he'll come around and tell his parents soon. I know him.

So, I wanted to thank you. You did me a huge favor. When we were fighting back at the castle I told Gelu to leave. He agreed in one second, and I was really disappointed that he left so fast, but I care for his safety. So I said nothing. Then, when, instead of going to the town hall, a very well protected building, he decided to join us to the house of eyes, I was so happy that he came back. At the same time I was angry at him because he put his life in danger.

And when we were abducted, at the House with Eyes, I was even madder. I decided to offer myself for feeding instead of seeing him there. He told me he met with you and decided to come back, at your advice. I hated you for putting his life in danger, still I was so glad he didn't let me down, he fought and stood strong.

So thank you.

I hope we'll meet again soon.

Your friend, Andreea'

My friend, Andreea. This girl really is awesome. But why did she decide to tell me the thing with Gelu? Was she trying to say that I somehow got them closer?

If so, I'm happy.

I turned the page on verso. Another hand writing. Gelu's.

'Rose,

Thank you for making me a better man. I owe you one.

Gelu'

Oh, that was short. And straight. I guess I did… I just wanted him to fight by her side. That's what Christian would do for Lissa, and Adrian for me.

Adrian.

Speak of the devil, he approached me with a big grin on his face.

"You. Me. My house. Dinner. "  
"Okay. Wait, your house?"  
"I'll pick you up from Christian's room in ten. Dress well."  
"OI, Ivashkov!..."  
He left. Idiot.

I went and changed into some pretty dress I had from him. At least that I could do. I didn't put on any make up and let my hair free.

…

This is not happening.

Adrian, I, his parents and Karla, were taking dinner. The five of us. Dinner. Together. Adrian, his wife-to-be, fake-girlfriend and parents.

After first meal, Adrian stood up with a serious face.

"Mum, dad. I have something to tell you"  
His parents looked at him expectantly. Karla smiled encouraging at him.

"Come on, Adrian. I agreed. So you can tell them." She said and his parents looked at her with big eyes.

"Well, dear?" his mother said.

"Karla…Karla and I…"

"Are getting married?" his mother said standing, tears of joy in her eyes.

Oookaaaay.

"Uhm, no." Adrian said confused. "We are not a couple. We never were."  
His mother sat down, with an expressionless face.

"YOU WHAT?" his father said putting the glass of wine on the table, a bit too hard.

"Uhm, yeah."

"I'm a lesbian" she said with a grimace.

I think I could hear his mother's brain crack of so much thinking.

"You….you are a what?"  
"Lesbian. I never was Adrian's girlfriend."  
"Yeah. Rose was."  
Silence.

"Rose? This Rose? Rose Hathaway?"  
"Yes." Adrian said, still standing, looking his parents straight in the eye, with no hesitation.

That's my man!  
The only problem was that I felt like dying. They didn't seem too happy.

"You. Are a lesbian." His father said looking at Karla, who nodded. "And you" he said turning to me, "are his real girlfriend."  
"Future wife actually" Adrian said and his mother chocked.

Oh, my, this is bad.

"I proposed to her when we were in Romania." Adrian said taking my hand in his. I think I was as red as the curtain, which trust me, was very red.

"I love her. Mum, dad. Please, understand. Karla and I really don't work. Please. Understand."  
Silence.

"I need some fresh air." His mother said getting up.

"And I need another glass of wine" his father said and got up too.

"That went well" Karla said when we were left alone.

"Could have been worst. I give them 24 hours to be okay with it."  
"Are you sure?" I said with a small voice, "they seemed pretty upset."  
"It's cool. I've seen worst" Adrian said sipping his wine. "Really, Rose, don't worry, they love you, they just need to get used to it."  
…

If that's how his parents are when they take things easy, I'm doomed.

Because miss and mister Ivashkov visited me. At the academy. Three days before graduation.

Ahhhh!  
And things happened something like this:  
"Rose, my wife and I talked, and we agreed to welcome you in our family! We agree with Adrian's decision. We hope you will be happy. Well, we have to go now. Good bye."

Everything in an ice-cold attitude, keeping themselves five meters away from me.

Ah, well, it's cool. As long as they agree.

"Adrian" I said as we were lying in bed the day before graduation, "do you love me?"  
"Do you even have to ask that?" he responded, playing with my fingers.

"I was just thinking. You know, I agreed to marry you and I, I can't believe it, I'm willing to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to. As soon as I'll graduate I'll request to be your guardian."  
"And I'll request YOU as my guardian" he said, looking at me.

"So" I continued, "don't you dare let me down, lie to me, cheat on or fuck with me"  
"Can we negotiate the last term?"  
"ADRIAN! You know what I meant" I mumbled and he chuckled.

"Of course, love. You needn't worry. I won't let you down, or lie to you, or cheat on you."  
"Okay" I said, and snuggled closer to him, enjoying the warmth.

"You know, Rose…", I heard his deep, husky voice, "I'm just a dreamer. I dream my life away. But since you appeared…I all begun to make sense."  
"You're such a charmer" I said touching the tip of his nose, "but you know, you can't buy me with that kind of mushy stuff" I joked and he smiled.

"I'm not trying to buy you. There's nothing to buy. You're already mine."  
"I'm no one's! I'm an independent woman"  
"You're MY independent woman" he grinned.

True. I'm his.

…

Okay, right now I'm not stressed at all. No. I'm not stressed. I'm graduating in ten minutes. I, Eddie, and all of our year.

Lissa, Christian and other moroi graduate to, but not to become guardians. They'll become important, richer, sophisticated snobs.

I can't believe I'm not going to be Lissa's guardian. That's what I've always thought I'd do. But I can't. Because I'll always think about what is Adrian's guardian doing, and if he protects him.

Adrian is my man. And I have to take care of him. Like Andreea does with Gelu. I hope I'll see them again soon.

Anyway, I'm not nervous.

Nope.

Lissa entered my room.

"Are you ready?" she asked me gently.

"No. I'm freaking out." I mumbled hiding my face in my palms.

I'm a chicken. I am nervous. I'm freaking out!  
"Chill. You'll be awesome."  
"I'm so going to fail."  
"You're so not going to. Come on, you took the test, you survived all this years, you have your moroi, we'll keep in touch and all that. It will be all right. Come"  
Waves of calm thoughts came from Lissa. That helped me a lot. I got on my feet and went there.

Every person I knew was there. As in EVRYONE ! And we were all wearing the academy uniform. The only day when I was wearing it was on my last day at the academy. Ironic.

Heck… breathe in, breathe out…

Kirova called us by alphabet. A. B. C.

D. E. F. G.

H.

"Rose Hathaway"  
I got up from my place, and went on the stage. Kirova gave me the diploma and congratulated me. Her looks told me that she wasn't really expecting me to graduate and she was quite shocked. Yeah, that makes two of us, Kirova.

I went down, to one of the tattoo makers. I got my mominja signs on my neck, and went back to my place.

OH MY GOD I GRADUATED!  
After all of us were done, we hugged each other like crazy! People were crying, parents were sobbing, friends were hugging…

Adrian kissed me deeply, and damn, that was a good reward for graduating.

We stood in the court yard for a while, talking, remembering and gossiping in a big group of moroi and dhampirs. I was just… somehow sad, somehow happy. Hard to describe that feeling.

Something new was expecting me.

Something exciting!  
A life with Adrian!

A…Oh shit. My mum is here.

"Hello dear! Congratulations. Care to explain why I got a white letter saying 'we are inviting you at the wedding of Rose Hathaway and Adrian Ivashkov' ?"  
Oh, that.

The thing is, Adrian wanted a huge wedding. I wanted a wedding with just the two of us. So we made a compromise, deciding we'll make a small wedding. My mum, his parents and our friends. And that's all.

We had to send the invitation in time, so there won't be too much fuss. Adrian's parents offered to pay for everything. Sweet of them, right?  
So I also sent a letter to my beloved mum. I guess she had to find out sooner or later.

"Uhm yeah. I'm getting married."  
"You are not." She said with a cold smile.

"The heck I'm not! Of course I am. You needn't worry mum. I won't neglect my duty, since my husband will be my duty. I already applied. I'll be Adrian's wife AND guardian."  
"I don't even know who this Adrian person is!" she snapped.

"You would have known if you were in my life this year" I stated.

"Don't you dare blame this on me!" my beloved mum hissed.

"It's not my fault." I mumbled, "Don't worry anyway. I won't repeat your mistakes."

"I hope you won't" mum said with resignation in her voice. What? She gave up already?  
"I trust you" she said and I starred at her in shock.

My mum. Being kind and understanding. Is this the end of the world?  
I jumped on her, and hugged her tight, like a normal daughter would hug her normal mother.

Not how a guardian daughter would hug her crazy, bi polar, workaholic mother.

"Introduce me to him, will you?" she said with one of her rare smiles.

Yaaay!

Anyway, it's cool.

I graduated.

In a few months I'm getting married.

I have really cool friends who, I can admit in my mind, I love a lot.

I have a fiancé, and damn, he's hot.

Life's good.

**That was it xD.**

**The NEXT chapter is going to be THE LAST CHAPTER: chapter 22 ^^.**

**So, I hope you liked my story so far xD. Please review and tell me all your opinions!**

**~Byee. **


	23. Chapter 22

**A/N: Hello dear readers!  
The final chapter is here. I want to thank those who read the story from the begging to the end xD. You are awesome. Special thanks to my subscribers and favoriters.**

**And now the awesome reviewers: ****animexlurve**** (thank you so much for telling me your opinion! I really appreciate; I'll bear in mind what you suggested :D ), ****Theeviljordan**** (I'm glad you liked it^^. Sorry for ending, I just felt like it), ****Julia ****(don't worry for spelling problems, I'm from Romania myself so I'm not a native speaker xD; as usual your review made me smile! *hug back*), ****disha**** ( yes they are^^; thank you for reading my fic 'till the end!), ****VampireFan001**** (yay thank you!), ****PRINCE-ASH'S-GIRL**** (I'm glad you liked it! I hope I won't let you down xD), ****Mrs Ivashkov**** (aww thank you! Maybe I'll write a sequel or something but I can't promise xD. I'll see. Anyway, thank you so much for your support!),**** chocorose64**** (yay, thank you^^).**

**Here it goes:**

Five years have passed. Five.

I'm Rose Ivashkov, well known guardian, protecting the family of the rich moroi Adrian Ivashkov.

The family I am protecting is made of Adrian, his daughter, Emma, and his wife. That would be me.

So, my job is kind of at home, with my still-hot-husband and my four years old kid.

Cool, huh?  
Adrian is part of the Vampires Council, and, unexpected, he actually has good ideas for the community and stuff.

For example, he is the one who proposed the law that includes training of the moroi for fighting. So a moroi can defend himself, not only rely on guardians. That lowered the mortality a lot. My little idiot all grown up…

And he and Lissa discovered a technique that can turn strigoi back to their dhampir or moroi form. They saved plenty of lives. Including Dimitri's.

Yes, that Dimitri. He was turned strigoi, but thanks to Lissa and Adrian he's back to normal.

He and I are kind of friends again. I mean, after he was saved by my best friend and husband, we got a mission together. To protect some moroi woman that specially requested both of us because we were badass. And we had to work together, which was at first awkward, then awesome.

I mean, I discovered him again. I mean the old him. The comarade. The dude that was training me back at the academy. Before falling in love, before screwing my heart, before all that. We were friends again.

And it felt damn good. To have him as a friend.

So we still keep in touch, meet from time to time.

My daughter.

Emma is a cute dhampir girl, who's got my hair and her father's eyes. And I'm not ashamed to say, she is a badass. She kicks other kid's butt. Uhm, I mean, she's a naughty, naughty girl. I don't know who she's learnt that from!

A normal day of my life goes something like this:  
I wake up, in the huge double bed I share with Adrian. He's usually in his underwear, which makes my day. I take a shower.

I got out of the shower. Adrian just woke up.

"Hello honey" he said entering the bathroom.

"Ever heard of knocking?" I mumbled, combing my long hair.  
"What's knocking?"  
"Get a brain."  
"I don't need one, I have you. "

"Go get Emma dressed."

We usually take her to the kinder garden, than I drop Adrian to work. I drive. Then, I watch over him all day, at the council. Emma's got her own guardian, Robert. She loves him, and he's a badass.

"Aye, aye, captain!"  
I got dressed in my jeans and a black T-shirt.

"Mum, dad made me wear this!" Emma complained entering the room in something really shiny and really ugly.

Thankfully, my daughter had taste.

"Adrian, for God's sake, go dress her like a normal person!"

My husband just grinned like an idiot. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on sweetness, I'll dress you like a kid, not like a candy wrapper"

"Yay!" she said following me.

After we were finally ready, we took off. We dropped Emma and Robert at the kinder garden, than went to the Castle. That's where Tatiana lives, and it's some kind of city hall of all vampires in the world. So it's full of people that come and go. Adrian is pretty busy usually, but in more relaxed days we go for a coffee in the morning, or eat something in town.

Than we go there, and he is busy with his duties, while I walk around and talk to other people, read, or just stand and watch like the guardian I am. Sometimes it's boring, sometimes it's really entertaining. Depends on the day.

After the long story short, at four we go and pick Emma and Robert from the Kinder garden. Than we go home, or sometimes visit Lissa And Christian. Or they visit us.

Believe it or not, Lissa hasn't dumped Christian yet. They actually got married, and they have a kid. And Lissa's pregnant again.

Their little boy is a year younger than Emma, and his name is Mark.

Eddie and a chick called Patricia, who's Eddie girlfriend for years now, are Lissa's guardians. They also have Eric, who takes care of Mark. And I think they are going to take another guardian when the new kid is born.

My bond with Lissa works the same as in the past, but we don't use it that often. I mean, when we can't talk, I don't just invade her thoughts like I used to. It's just…different. But still, when she feels a strong emotion, I feel it too. So I know when something's wrong with her.

So, after going to work, we went at the Ozera family.

We arrived. A very pretty Lissa opened the door. Mark was right behind her, jumping like a ball.

Lissa insisted that Adrian and I should be Mark's godparents, so I decided it was my duty as a godmother to bring him something. So I got him a toy stake and a toy gun. Lissa rolled her eyes, but Christian acted like a mature person and squealed in happiness.

"Cool! Hey, Mark, look what Rose got you! Let's play!"  
"Who's the kid?" I asked looking at my idiot friend and Lissa chuckled.

"Come in. How are you, Emm?"  
"I'm great! Dad dressed me ugly, but then mum dressed me like this!"  
Christian chuckled from the coach where he was playing with Mark.

"Let me guess. He dressed you like a princess"  
My daughter made a disgusted face, to Christian's amusement. Adrian rolled his eyes.

"Wine? Beer?" Liss asked.  
"Whisky" Adrian decided.

"You Rose?"  
"I'm at work. I can't drink" I joked.

I'm permanently at work. My duty is to protect my family. So here I am.

About doing my duty, mum thought it could affect me. Emma I mean. But, seriously now, aren't I more determined to take care of my own family than someone else's?

Mum never saw Emma until she was one year old. But when she saw her, it was like she saw the sun for the first time.

It's weird. I mean, she's like any other grandmother: in love with her grandchild. I'd never thought she's the cheesy type. Well, kids bring out the worst in us.

I mean just look at Adrian. I've seen him make faces, roll on the floor, act like Scooby Doo, all to make his little princess laugh.

And my father…yes, I found out who is my father. His name is Ibrahim Mazur, known as Abe. He is Turkish, and he's awesome. But I couldn't have wished for a worst grandfather. He brings her a lot of expensive, useless gifts, just like Adrian. They spoil her. Idiots.

Luckily, I'm there to balance.

Don't get me wrong, I'm not a bitch with my daughter, I'm just not like plastic in her hands.

Christian and Adrian are potentially nuts. I can't find another reason for them to act like they do.

"I am Robin Hood!" Adrian said, jumping on the couch, with a sword in his hand.

"Oh, Robin Hood, save me" Emma said pretending to fall and Adrian caught her.

"I got you, maid Marian!"  
"I am little John!" Christian said fluttering another sword.

Mark was just clapping his hands.

"That is so wrong. Maid Marian is married to Robin Hood" I said looking at them. Lissa laughed.

"Oh, shut up" my husband said.

"Hey, daddy, what does 'maid' mean?" Emma asked.

Adrian paled, and I chuckled. He is like leaven in her hands. But I'm really sorry for her future boyfriend.

Christian is sure that Mark and Emm have great chemistry, and I tend to agree, but Adrian doesn't seem so convinced. I guess he'd like to see her maid for ever.

Poor deluded guy.

After we left Lissa's place we went home.

We ate dinner, and as usual invited Robert to eat with us, than went to bed. Emma in her room, Robert in his, near Emma, and Adrian and I in our bedroom.

He took his shirt off. I starred at his very tone chest. Hmmm…

A flashback brings me back the night of the wedding…

I can still remember the darkness in the room, the moon being the only source of light. Adrian's smell….

He carried me (bride style, duh) to the bed.

He moved his strong, magical hands, under my long, white dress. He got at the top of me, moving his hands as much as he could. I pushed him off me, and took the damn thing off. Left only in my white negligee, I felt more at ease. Adrian growled.

"Damn, I want you" he mumbled again and I chuckled.

"Take me" I whispered, "I'm yours"

I begun to unbutton his shirt. Then I moved my hands on his lovely chest that still looks good. I moved my fingers from his awesome shoulders, to his abs, to his belt, which I slowly took off.

He took his pants off, throwing them somewhere random.

He approached his face to mine, kissed my neck, licked it, his fangs barely touching my skin, yet making me shiver.

His hands were all over my body, while my hands were once again discovering him.

That was one hell of a night. I know we did it again, and again, and again…

We finally went to sleep somewhere around six in the morning.

Once again, I looked at him, as he got undressed. He smiled at me cocky when he noticed me, and started untying his tie in slow motion.

"Get a grip" I mumbled covering myself with the cold blanket.

"Like you don't like it"  
"Shut up" I mumbled turning on the other side. I really needed to get rest. I didn't have time for fooling around.

Adrian got into bed, warming the bed. Yay. But of course he had to get closer to me, whispering stuff. That kind of stuff.

I chuckled in the dark and I was going to respond him, when Emma opened the door.

"Mum… I'm scared" she whispered, and I got on one elbow.

"What is it sweety?"  
"There are strigoi in the house" she whispered and I frowned, getting out of bed. I couldn't sense any strigoi.

"What makes you say that?"  
"I've seen his eyes! Please, mum, come with me!"  
We are one of those rare families, where the kid, when he's scared, calls his mum, not dad. Of course, Adrian's just as good and comforting, but I'm the big guy who beats evil's ass.

I followed her and, although I didn't sense any danger, I took my stake with me. She leaded me to the kitchen.

"Look, there, on the window!" Emma whispered, and I looked at the cat. No, we don't have a cat, but there was a cat at our window. Outside the house, but still, she was very visible.

"Honey, that's a cat."  
"No, it's a strigoi!"  
"Strigoi have red eyes. That thing has yellow eyes."  
"Maybe he's sick."  
"There's no danger, sweety."  
"But mum, there's a strigoi out there!"  
"It's a cat. Adrian, explain her!" I growled at my husband, who was following us.

Stubborn kid. I tell her it's a cat, so it's a cat!

"Look Emma, it's got fuzzy ears! Strigoi don't have fuzzy ears. And it's small, and black, and it has a looong tail. So it's a…?" he said like a full trained educator.

"It's a cat." Emma sighed. "I wish it was a strigoi"  
I frowned.

"Why?"  
"Because I'd like to see you beat him, mum!"  
I rolled my eyes, but damn, I was pleased. Adrian smirked at me.

"Let's hope you won't need to see your mum at work" he mumbled and took Emma to bed.

We were attacked by strigoi in the past, several times. I killed the most of them, some with Robert's help.

My worst memory is from one night three years ago. Emma was only one, and she couldn't sleep because her teeth were growing. She started crying, so I went to her. I suddenly felt the nausea. The thing was that I didn't have a stake in Emma's room, and I could tell the strigoi was approaching on the hall.

Emma fell asleep, so there was no sound. Completely silence. I heard footsteps. I held her in my arms, afraid that was the end of us. I mean, I could have never escaped. No stake, no sword, no fire, nothing. Only a baby's room, a hopeless, tired mother and a little kid. I felt useless and frightened back then.

But Robert was the one that opened the door.

"It's dead" he said and nodded towards the hall. "It was going to open the door when I staked her. She made no sound."  
"She?"  
"A strigoi woman. Come and see"  
I remember I put Emma in her bed and followed Robert. There it was. The strigoi. Dead. On the floor. It made no sound when in fell, which is weird, because they're damn heavy. But it fell on our fuzzy carpet, so it's understood.

"You saved our life" I smiled at Robert.

"My duty, m'am" he winked and took the corpse.

"I'm going to take care of this. Be careful. Here, take my second stake, if anything happens"  
"Thank you."  
That night I didn't fight, but it was the most terrifying night of my life. I couldn't sleep at all, worried that anything could happen to my precious daughter.

After I got back on business, I was cool. I took them down like gleaning. And I kind of like my job. Kind of. I mean not the killing part, but the thrill of the hunting. That is fun.

Dangerous, but fun.

Adrian loves travelling and he wanted to show Emma a lot of places. So we're travelling pretty often. So Emma met Andreea and Gelu when we went to Romania.

They are still together. They aren't married, because Gelu doesn't believe in marriage or something like that, but they're just as in love as they used to.

Andreea look more mature, yet young. Gelu is the same. We made a habit of visiting them at least twice a year. Emma loves it in Romania, and everyone likes her there.

I remember when we first went to Romania after Emma was born, Andreea was pregnant. Yes, she was pregnant. YAY!

The second time we went there, she had a little boy named Andrew. The name Gelu's idea apparently. He was like a mini Gelu! He was so cute!

And the next time we went to Romania, it was like going to a second home or something.

I can't wait to go again.

Anyway, my life is as good as it could be. I couldn't ask for anything more.

I have a loving, hot husband.

I have a beautiful, healthy daughter.

I have good friends.

I have twisted, crazy, nuts parents. But I love them.

I'm nuts myself.

I have challenges and problems, like anyone else, but I manage to get over them and move on.

Because, damn, I'm Rose Hathaway.

**That was THE LAST CHAPTER of I'm just a dreamer xD.**

**Just so you know, the title was inspired from 'I'm just a dreamer' by Ozzy Osbourne. Check it out if you want to. **

**I'm not sure if I'm going to make a sequel, but I might if there are enough requests xD. **

**Thank you so much for reading until the end. **

**Your support is what kept me writing. **

**Even though this is the last chapter, please REVIEW! **

**So I'll know your final impression :).**

**Special thanks to my best friend, who supported me, to my brother (who is small and cute) and Sandri (who's birthday was a few days ago). **

**By Anana**

**The End. **


End file.
